Crisis sexual
by Solitudely
Summary: Quizás la más extraña y tonta de todas, 6 meses 3 semanas 5 días y 21 horas. USA se golpeaba la cabeza contra una mesa, Antonio adquirió fobia a un fruto, Alemania y su periodo, Grecia compro perros y Francia..., Francia cayó en coma. Todo por esa crisis.
1. Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores y no hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán...

He aquí el ultimo fic de Hetalia que escribiré... (no saco otro nuevo hasta terminar al menos uno de los que ya tengo), aquí la pareja principal es Usa/Uk, pero por casi nada...ya que será un **multipairing** (para acostumbrarme a escribir de mas personajes) y narrare como cada uno vive esta crisis..., y en este capi sólo es como una introducción a lo que se viene, ya que me falta narrar como fueron los comienzo de esta crisis y por supuesto todos los personajes que no salen en este capitulo, espero que les guste esta historia.

**Advertencia:** Los países pueden actuar raro por esta crisis..., asi que si hacen algo extraño que ellos "no harían" es por eso

Estados Unidos/ Reino Unido

Francia/Canadá

Rusia/China

Alemania/Italia

España/Romano

Grecia/Japón

Dinamarca/Noruega

Prusia/Austria

Lituania/Polonia

Suecia/Finlandia

Por cierto, ante la crisis habrá muchas "menciones" de otras parejas, ya sabrán a que me refiero.

PD: Gracias por lo de el tomate o.o, juraría que era un vegetal, hasta le pregunte a mi Madre...pero es una fruta...curioso~, y las faltas de ortografía las lamento…ayer no fui capaz de corregirlas y me queda poco tiempo ahora D:, después las veré.

* * *

Era una crisis particular, no era de economía, no era de contaminación, no era de conflictos, no era social, no era racista, no era ética.

Las grandes naciones actuaban de manera poco eficiente, no podían con el problema, no podían con la causa, les superaba.

Esta era una crisis sexual, seis terribles meses con 3 semanas 5 días con 21 horas y 17 minutos con 26 segundos (Francia llevaba la tortuosa cuenta).Ninguno de los países había tenido ningún tipo de contacto con su país "amante", nadie, y nada. Todos se estaban viendo afectados, el país que pareció venirse abajo más rápido fue Francia, quien al mes con 3 semanas estaba agonizando según el hospital en Paris Francia, además de sus intentos de asesinato continuo a su persona que realizaba, se había sumido en una terrible depresión.

En Washington D.C, Estados Unidos:

Paf, paf, paf, paf, paf…. Llevaba 45 minutos en aquella situación. Se golpeaba una y otra vez contra la mesa, era alguien resistente, nadie decía que era normal estar haciendo eso, pero él no se lastimaría en el intento al menos.

—¿No deberías parar de hacer eso brother? —pregunto algo tímido Canadá quien sólo observaba el acto masoquista de su hermano

El norteamericano de detuvo observando la mesa, volteo con vista muerta hacia a su hermano.

—Canadá…

—¿Dime hermano?

—Ve a hablar con tu oso fuera de aquí…

El muchacho a quien jamás reconocían se agacho un poco por el comentario tan déspota de Alfred, él sólo estaba preocupado de él y de esa manera lo trataba.

—Yo sólo trataba… ¡no tienes derecho a tratarme asi! —dictamino sacando coraje de quien sabe donde el canadiense

El estadounidense parecía que iba a continuar con lo suyo, dándose cabezazos en la mesa, pero tal parecía que aquel hermano que tenia se empeñaba a querer intervenir con aquello, estaba muy de mal humor…

—Canadá…

—¿Te…te vas a dis-culpar? —pregunto un poco tímido y hasta asustado con la cara vacía con la que Estados Unidos le miraba.

—¿Alguna vez yo te critique el que hablaras con un oso?

—No pero…

—¿Entonces por que tú me criticas si me quiero pegar cabezazos?

—Bueno por que esta mal… y yo me preocupo de que tú no estés…

—¿Y hablar con un oso es normal?, ¿crees que no me preocupo por eso?

Eso continuo, Alfred discutía razones ilógicas, pero la poca espontaneidad de su hermano hacia que él siempre fuera el que manejaba la situación.

El estadounidense saco un peluche que llevaba oculto, le dio cuerda y soltó "Yousei-san Yousei-san ~". El americano lo volvió a guardar después de un rato con recelo y soltó un: ¡Maldición!, para volver a golpearse contra la mesa.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En Paris, Francia:

Avanzo por aquellos largos pasillos, el olor a sangre y limpieza le molestaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente. El gran Prusia iría a ver la situación que sufría su amigo, quizás se alegrara por su visita, ¿Quién no podría alegrarse con su espectacular presencia?, aun que él tampoco vivía la crisis de manera tan positiva, pero tubo suerte de que no le fue tan mal como a su pobre amigo.

Se paro en la recepción donde la supervisora después de un momento le dijo que podía pasar, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que aquel paciente estaba en una situación delicada.

La habitación era una de las últimas. Cuando llego la imagen que pudo ver aun que no logro impactarlo si le causo algo de pena y preocupación por su amigo.

Allí yacía, el rubio de ojos azules mas conocido como "Francia", era algo duro de ver. Estaba conectado a un montón de cables, su boca yacía tapada por una especie de bocal que recibía aire. El Francés había caído en coma después de su intento de suicido numero 26.

—Francia…—le miro entrecerrando sus ojos…, pobre, atino a pensar.

Saco desde unas bolsas unos objetos que tal vez pudieran ayudar al país del amor.

—¡Hey, mira Francia!. ¡El gran yo te trajo algo para alegrarte! —dijo sacando lo primero desde su bolso—¡mas te vale agradecerme! —exclamo por fin dando ver una revista un tanto curiosa.

No era muy difícil deducir su contenido ya que la portada salía una mujer con pocas, mejor dicho, sin nada de ropa a no ser de unos ajustados colaless que tapaban su zona íntima posterior, mas sus pechos estaban desnudos y al degusto del público. Prusia los coloco lo mas cerca posible que podía del rubio, por arriba, le daba unos cuantos movimientos encima del rostro del francés, pero este no reaccionaba. ¡Era peor de lo que pensaba!, que Francis no despertara con eso era algo sumamente extraño.

Cogió a ver que más tenia de aquel bolso que traía, ¡esto quizás sirve!, se dijo conociendo los fetiches de su amigo…

Saco una figura extraña, parecía un salvavidas desinflado. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a inflarlo con calma, aquel supuesto "salvavidas" comenzaba a tomar la forma de una mujer, una mujer desnuda…, no era mas que una muñeca inflable.

—¿Y que te parece esto? — pregunto con una risa de grandeza, no podía concebir que el francés no despertara con aquello. Y tampoco lo hizo con aquello, el Francés estaba peor que grave.

—¡No quería tener que sacar la ultima arma que el gran Prusia ideo para ayudarte..!, pero tu me has obligado!

El prusiano parecía convencido de que esta vez no fallaría, sacaría a su amigo de la coma con eso o su nombre no era Gilbert Beilschmidt, saco unas cuantas imágenes de su bolso.

—¡Aquí están!. ¡Fotos intimas de Canadá desnudo! —grito el alemán…

El silencio se hizo incomodo, el francés no respondía, pero el pulso de este comenzó a aumentar y a tiritar un poco, ¿estaba teniendo compulsiones?, pensó algo preocupado el peli-blanco, su intención era despertar a Francia, no ayudarlo a morirse. Soltó las fotos y se dirigió preocupado hacia Francis.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como el francés abría lentamente los ojos, con pesadez el que estaba hace pocos momentos en coma fue sacándose el molesto respirador

Las primeras palabras que dijo el francés después de eso fue—Las fotos Prusia…dame las fotos…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En Madrid, España:

—¡No, aléjenlo!, ¡aléjenlo!, yo amo los limones…los limones son geniales—comentaba con voz de niño traumado el español mientras acariciaba de forma perturbarte el limón, como si fuera oro, o sea, era amarillo, pero no todo lo amarillo era oro.

El supervisor seguía tratando de entregarle un tomate a España, pero este se resistía y aventaba cosas, parecía haberle creado una aberración repentina a los tomates ya que le recordaba el hecho de que estaba en crisis…con otro amante de los tomates, nada menos que con Italia Romano, ¡su Lovino!. No soportaba aquella situación.

—¡España, se racional!, sabes que amas los tomates.

—¡No!, SON HORRIBLES, son frutos con alto contenido en ácido fólico con su apocalíptico color rojo y su siniestra raíz verde enzima de ellos…!quieren matar a nuestro pueblo!, ¡quieren matarlo!. !Las frutas se revelaron!, comenzaron los tomates. ¡Quieren ser la especie dominante!

El español seguía gritando a todo pulmón sin parar de hablar, tal parece que había perdido un poco de cordura, por no decir que toda.

—¡Vamos, levántate y sal a caminar o algo !

—A Romano le gustaba salir a caminar…—menciono triste el español

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En Atenas, Grecia:

El muchacho griego estaba frente a la tienda de mascotas cometiendo un acto que jamás se esperaría de su persona.

—Quiero perros…—musito bajo y serenamente como solía hacer siempre.

—¿Perros? —pregunto el señor de la tienda un poco desencajado —¿Cuántos va a querer señor?

—5000…, agradecería si me los envuelve…

—¿Envolver? —soltó el vendedor, ¿desde cuando los perros se envolvían?, eran animales después de todo, no objetos—¿y 5000 perros? —pregunto el pobre señor de aquella tienda dudando de si el griego hablaba enserio

—Sí…

—¿Al menos tiene con que pagarme 5000 perros? —pregunto algo desconfiado el encargado.

—Claro…—musito lento mientras volteaba tranquilamente su mirada hacia fuera haciendo que el vendedor volteara a ver también.

En la calle había una revolución de gatos, de todos tamaños y colores. Parecía que invadirían la ciudad en cualquier momento.

—Vengo… a canjear… gatos por perros…—soltó inmutable el griego

El vendedor sólo observo al muchacho pensando si llamar a seguridad o no, o simplemente explicarle que en una tienda de mascotas no se pueden "canjear" gatos por perros.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En Berlín, Alemania:

El alemán estaba recostado en su pieza, todo era un desorden y parecía no importarle.

—¿Te estas pintando las uñas? —pregunto un superior de el alemán seriamente

—Sí…—respondió no prestándole mucha atención

—¿De color rosado?

—¿Sí?... —volvió a responder Ludwig

—¿Y eso de allí es una revista de adolescentes? —pregunto nuevamente al ver una revista.

También era de color rosa donde salían, consejos de modas, últimas noticias de los niños más lindos…etc. Algo que un alemán con un poco de dignidad y orgullo jamás compraría si no estuviera pasando por un problema muy grave.

—¡Déjame en paz de una vez!, hoy no tengo que trabajarte, ¿Quién eres tu para tratarme asi?, ¿Mi padre?, ¡no!, asi que lárgate…

—Pero…

—¡Que te largues! —espeto duro Alemania quien siempre solía ser muy respetuoso con sus superiores.

El jefe de el alemán no hizo mas que irse y pensar, "debe estar en su periodo", además de que cierta razón tenia Ludwig, y era que en esos momentos Alemania no tenia nada que hacer con él.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Los países ante la crisis decidieron que había que hacerse cargo del asunto. De una u otra forma, él que convoco la reunión no fue nada menos que Estados Unidos, y se llevaría acabo en la asamblea de Washington D.C.

—¡Escuchen todos por favor!,¡la crisis que estamos viviendo ahora no es un asunto de juego y lo saben! —explico Estados Unidos al mando de aquella junta.

Los países presentes en esta eran: Rusia, Alemania, España, Francia, Grecia, Dinamarca, Lituania, Suecia y acompañando a su hermano el gran Prusia .

—¿Hacer algo?, ¿hacer algo? —grito el francés. —¡Lo he intentado todo!, ¡quiero morirme!...no puedo vivir en un mundo asi

Francis saco una cuerda desde su pantalón y la amarro sumamente rápido al techo asiendo a una orca para lo que seria su intento de asesinato numero 27.

—¡Detengan a Francia! —ordeno Alemania a los presentes quienes lo ayudaron mientras le quitaban la soga y lo obligaban a mantenerse sentado.

—¡Somos patéticos!, Francia tiene razón…deberíamos hacerle un favor al mundo y matarnos—dijo el español mientras jugaba con un limón algo particular.

—¡Vamos!, somos las grandes potencias, ¡no podemos sucumbir ante esto!, ¡por dios, mírense! —decía Alfred a todos los países que parecían desesperados…

—¡Lo dice el país que se pega cabezazos en la mesa! —critico el español

—¡Al menos yo no le agarre fobia a un indefenso tomate! — dijo infantilmente Usa

—¡Lo lamento, bien! —dijo el español algo sentido, estaba triste…

Los países guardaron silencio en su discusión al ver el estado de Antonio, levanto la cabeza y continúo hablando.

—Mi Lovino…, mi amado Lovino me dijo lo peor que me podía decir…

Las naciones seguían guardando silencio como en una de esas rondas de auto-ayuda donde cuentan sus problemas a la gente para entrar en rehabilitación

—Cuéntanos España…¿qué dijo? —pregunto Dinamarca

—¡Mi Lovi me vino con el, "no eres tu, soy yo"! —contaba triste el español

Los países le miraban con pena, aquellas palabras eran un golpe duro para cualquier nación. Nadie decía nada, y el que se animo a hablar fue el alemán.

—¿Crees que eso es lo suficientemente malo?. A mí…Italia me dijo…—hizo una pausa mirando bajo, sus ojeras parecían mas marcadas que de costumbre—"Alemania, me gustas, pero como amigo"

¡Omg!, la frase prohibida, todos se compadecieron del alemán. Francia lloraba con los trágicos relatos de las demás naciones, era la peor crisis existente en el mundo, y las grandes potencias decaían como simples gelatinas.

—¡Vamos, no es tan grave!, ¡como ya dije, somos potencias mundiales!...no nos podemos rendir…por esto—dijo menos seguro de si mismo el estadounidense—Quiero…, quiero volver a tener a Inglaterra junto a mí…y que me bese…y yo besarlo, y que me diga, "Mañana lo haremos Alfred", pero que terminemos haciéndolo ese mismo día… y también… hafff.. —suspiro triste por el problema también la primera potencia mundial.

El griego que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio se decidió a hablar un poco de manera algo somnolienta.

—Yo…compre perros….muchos…muchos perros…

—¿Y eso para que demonios sirve?, ¿Cómo te ayuda con Japón? —critico el gran Prusia, lo estaba pasando mal él también, pero al menos no tanto como las estupideces que cometían los demás.

Grecia era uno de los países mas activos sexualmente hablando (incluso mas que Francia), podía parecer despreocupado somnoliento y sereno como siempre, pero nadie concedía como realmente se sentía sobre su **no** acercamiento hacia Japón y las inquisidoras propuestas que Turquía le ofrecía.

El estadounidense tomo un extraño papel envuelto, parecía que era un porter, lo desplegó en la pizarra que había en esa reunión dejando a ver a todos sus contenidos, y tomo un lápiz para ir apuntando.

—Veamos…, primero, una de las dificultades, estamos actuando tontamente ante el problema, ¿díganme?, que solucionan:

1-Adquiriendo fobia a un tomate…- apunto hacia el póster donde salía el español aventándole sillas a un indefenso tomate.

2-Intentos de suicidio- apunto el dibujo de un Francia con sogas, en estaciones de metros, y con sustancias venenosas.

3-Comprando perros- señalo a Grecia saliendo con miles de paquetes de una tienda de animales. (El tipo se hizo millonario)

4- Actuar como adolescente en su "periodo"- apunto a Alemania llamando con un traje rosa a sus amistades en una cama.

—¡Oye! —critico el alemán ante aquella imagen—¿Por qué no sales tú pegándote cabezazos…y abrasando a "ese peluche"?

Si, el alemán sabio sobre el peluche para sorpresa del americano, era vergonzoso tenerlo, pero al menos podía escuchar la voz y las quejas de su querido Reino Unido

—A todo esto…—dijo serio Suecia. —¿Cómo esta viviendo la crisis Rusia?

Todos los países voltearon a ver al ruso quien sólo atinaba a sonreírles, por alguna extraña razón era uno de los que no se tenían muchos antecedentes de la crisis, pero Lituania parecía saber algo, es mas, estaba llorando por aquello al mirar a Iván.

Iván explico que en su país no le afecto en demasía, además que siempre podría tener otros medios para salir de ello, y otros países claro esta. A los de la junta les dio un leve escalofrió la confesión del ruso. Esperaban fervientemente que Iván no quisiera acabar con "la crisis de sexualidad" con ellos, o usándolos a ellos más correctamente.

—¿Soluciones? —pregunto más calmado el americano ordenando un poco sus papeles.

El silencio se hizo notar, no podían creer que a nadie se le ocurriera una idea.

—¿Cambio de posiciones? —comento Lituania algo avergonzado con voz baja

Usa miro un poco pensativo el techo para botar un suspiro para responder— Ya lo intente…, ¡y ni aun ofreciéndole el cambio acepto!

—¿Y que me dices a mi mon amie América? —dijo frustrado el francés—¡también lo intente con mon amour Canadá!… es más, contrate un servicio especial, y lo espere en la cama cubierto de miel de maple desnudo con rosas y con un letrero enchapado en oro que decía "je suis tout le tien /soy todo tuyo"

Expreso el francés, tratando de explicar que ni en bandeja de plata el tímido canadiense le haría algo o le saldría lo masculino.

—No era necesaria tanta información Francia…, podía seguir viviendo sin enterarme de eso…—comentaron algunos países al imaginarse la escena tan explicada de Francis.

—¿Obsequios? —probo Iván.

—Lo único que me faltaría regalarle es tierras…—descarto la idea Dinamarca.

La crisis era grave, incluso se decía que el mas afectado, Francis, podría haber salido de la crisis fácilmente, "jugando con otro país", ¡pero no!, el francés le había prometido encadenadora "lealtad" a Matt, no podía estar con ningún otro país que no fuera el canadiense o este jamás le perdonaría…para el Francés serle fiel a alguien era tortuoso, peor que eso, diabólico, infernal. No supo como se controlo cuando fue a hacerle una visita a Arthur, o a España…, definitivamente debería querer mucho al canadiense.

El gran Prusia por su parte era uno de los que más llevaba el problema bajo control, había perdido de su poder "dominante", pero no algo preocupante, al menos hasta esos momentos.

España era perturbarte, pero no más que Alemania y Suecia, que su extraña "calma" ante la situación era sólo camuflada por sus personalidades.

Y obviamente todos le temían a Rusia…, en especial Lituania

—¡NO!,!fuck!, ¡fuck!,!fuck! — comenzó a gritar molestamente el estadounidense mientras su cara se comenzaba a sensibilizar a una de tristeza, de desesperación, soledad—¡Entrare en depresión!, ¡no quiero entrar en depresión!, ¡las depresiones me ponen depresivo!—gritaba desesperado, ya que realmente se estaba deprimiendo.

—¡No te rindas América! , ¿asi te dices llamar la primera potencia mundial? —comento con tono elevado y autoritario el alemán

—¿Tienes la extraña necesidad de darte un tiro en la cabeza? —pregunto el español con voz neutra caminando hacia el norteamericano depositando en sus manos una pistola.

—Sí, quiero darme un tiro en la cabeza —respondió USA sujetando el arma, todos sabían que aun que ese muchacho se diera un tiro en la sien no moriría, pero le dolería obviamente.

Pero luego la arrojo y saco de su chaleco un extraño peluche, tenía un mini traje verde y una cuerdita, de pelo amarillo y unos ojos verdes con unas grandes cejas, no era más que un muñeco en miniatura de Inglaterra. Frunció el seño decidido…lo haría por él, no se rendiría.

—Pero no lo haré…no le daré en el gusto a esta crisis. Después de todo, somos las parejas de ellos, ¿Qué hacemos actuando de esta manera?, ¡tenemos que recuperarlos!

Todos los países se calmaron un poco, y escucharon atentamente el discurso de Estados Unidos. El americano podía parecer el más fuerte o intentar sobrellevar esa crisis con entusiasmo, pero era obvio que a él también le afectaba. Amaba a Inglaterra, y todos los presentes allí amaban también a sus parejas, tenían que recuperarlos costara lo que costara.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea? —preguntaron ante la recuperación de la depresión de 2 minutos que tubo Usa.

—Sí…

—¿No es tonta verdad?

—Claro que no, pero es una idea diferente para cada país. Ya que en si, no somos totalmente iguales. —sonrío el estadounidense. Los países tratarían de solucionar esta crisis…

¿Pero alguien se preguntaba que estarían pensando sus supuestas parejas de aquel problema mundial?, ¿y quien había causado la crisis?.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En otra junta, pero organizada en Londres, Reino Unido

—Bien caballeros, creo que eso seria lo que sucede—tomo un sorbo a su té el inglés para dedicar una soberbia sonrisa a los presentes.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este extraño fic o.o...y si alguien tiene la culpa es mi mente desocupada de vacaciones...aun que ya no podré actualizar durante un tiempo...lo lamento por si alguien lee mis anteriores fic ya que me voy a viajar este sábado, aun que tratare de escribir también.

Y en cuanto a continuar esta historia...no sé, a mi doppelganger no le gusto mucho (una amiga mía), y ella es la que siempre revisa y me dice si esta bien..., asi que no se si seguir la historia u.u...Bueno adiós y se cuidan...;_;


	2. Terapia

Bien, aquí actualice, ¿no tarde tanto, verdad? ;_;. Aun que sinceramente no estoy segura de seguirla me alegra el apoyo que me dieron, pero haff, me desanimo con facilidad a veces y que mi Best friend (doppelganger) no me apoye es extraño, pero bueno:

Parejas **en este capitulo:** Francia/Canadá, España/Romano, Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, Grecia/Japón, Alemania/Italia. (Por relevancia)

Quiero enfocarme un poco en el lindo Su-san si hiciera un próximo capitulo (¿y revelar su crisis?), sin olvidar la crisis de Rusia y Lituania aun no las revelo por que están medias entrelazadas (¿Lituania sabe la crisis rusa?). Y el por que Prusia parece estar tan tranquilo… (Saldrán casi todas las parejas en el próximo pero algunas más que otras, van variando según capítulos de "relevancia").

**Advertencia**: Este capi es más largo, el doble que el anterior, ya que como no sólo es una pareja me base más en cada uno. Otra cosa, ¿no se si dará risa?, ¿les sacare una sonrisa?, eso lo verán ustedes…. Y por ultimo, si alguien conoce a un tipo de nombre "Guillermo", no lo asimile con el de aquí, pero si les cae mal, tienen todo el derecho a pensar que es el mismo.

* * *

El día anterior a ese lo había anunciado, todos antes de comenzar y ponerse en marcha para solucionar la crisis tenían que "superar" un poco sus problemas, por que en el estado en que yacían en aquellos momentos más que arreglar las cosas las empeorarían. Asi fue como empezó:

Alfred suspiro desganado, se arreglo un poco el traje y decidió continuar avanzando hacia el edificio, aquel macizo gris y lúgubre pedazo de concreto de sólo 33 pisos, bastante normal. Lo que estaba apunto de hacer no es algo que él haría, pero habían acordado ir primero a ese lugar las naciones antes de disponerse a superar la crisis. ¿Y a él que numero le tocaba?, ¿1?, ¡perfecto!, por primera vez que aquel esplendido número no le agradaba.

El viaje en el ascensor fue extenuante, a pesar que tocaban esa típica melodía que pareciera que te dijera: "el mundo es feliz, no hay nada de que preocuparse", si es que supiera…, pero no, no sabia. Era mucho pedirle inteligencia a un ascensor.

Llego hasta el lugar pactado, los demás países ya estaban allí y eso que eran los que les tocaría mucho después que a él. Atino a sonreír para mirar con cara muerta la que seria la sala que entraría, el letrero decía:

"_Psicólogo_"

Terapia…, el gran Estados Unidos tomando terapia. Pero bueno, era por un bien común. No alcanzo a tomar ni asiento cuando escucho el:

"Por favor pase el numero 1"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Terapia Estadounidense:

Ya estaba acomodado en aquel gran sillón. El tipo que le analizaría estaba con una cara que hasta estados unidos podía descifrar, era algo como: "tengo que venir todos los días a las 8:00 de la mañana para escuchar a agente mal de la cabeza o con problemas, como si no tuviera suficiente en mi casa con mi mujer".

—Comencemos señor América —menciono sacando aquel librito para empezar con sus anotaciones—Cuénteme que lo agobia, ¿Cuál es su problema?

Estados unidos medito un momento frunciendo el seño, el acordarse le hacia tener las extrañas ganas de golpearse en la cabeza, pero estaba allí para solucionar ese problema, no para agrandarlo.

—Mi problema es…sexual—respondió al final.

—¿Impotencia sexual? —pregunto el terapeuta.

—¡No!, ¡no es eso! —volteo el estadounidense acomodándose para mirar a aquel tipo algo enfadado, por cosas como esa son le gustaban esos "interrogatorios".

—Lo lamento señor América, ¿entonces?, ¿me podría contar cual es, y como fue que esta sucedió o comenzó?

Alfred volvió a acomodarse en aquel gran sillón y mirar hacia delante cerrando un poco sus ojos—Bien, todo esto comenzó cuando…, o mas bien lo note cuando era el décimo quinto día del mes, ese día estaba obligado a comer scones…(dato irrelevante?)

A si le contó una "separación" de camas que hubo, y de que el día que había que comer scones, Arthur pareció no acordarse de este hecho y hasta preguntarle al estadounidense si quería ir por unas hamburguesas a un McDonald's.

—Ha…entonces usted es homosexual—dedujo poco brillantemente el terapeuta.

—¿Arthur le suena a nombre de mujer? —inquirió con una cara algo extrañada el norteamericano.

—No pero….

—No, no importa. Lo siento señor Carlos, es mi culpa, el hecho de que extrañe a Inglaterra hace que se me contagie su cinismo. Continuare…

El tipo siguió escuchando a Alfred con el único inconveniente que su nombre no era "Carlos", era Guillermo.

Continuo hasta la parte en que el británico le dijo que no dormiría en la despampanante cama estadounidense que era de los dos, si no que se iría a acostar con Ritut y…

—¡¿Quien es esa tal Ritut y hace cuanto que la conoces? —pregunto autoritario el estadounidense ante la terrible posibilidad que Reino Unido le estaba siendo infiel o le había dejado por una mujer.

—¿Hablas de la cama?

—¿He? —soltó Alfred algo confundido.

—El nombre de mi nueva cama es Ritut

—¿Bromeas verdad? , ¿Por qué le pondrías nombre?

—No me preguntes a mí, como si le quisiera poner nombre a una cama, el tipo loco que me la vendió me dijo que asi se llamaba. Pero bueno, ahora me voy a dormir, que tengas buenos sueños Alfred.

El americano comento lo que fue un diabólico cambio de cama y como él pensaba que eso seria sólo temporal y no le presto demasiada importancia en aquellos momentos.

—Pero duro mucho mas de lo planeado,…no me besaba, apenas me dirigía la palabra, no podía tocarle y estrecharle en mis brazos…!era algo horrible! —fue subiendo el tono a la vez que hablaba—La situación se hizo peor que insoportable, intente todo para que me volviera a tomar atención, ¡todo!...¡además!

Saco unas fotos de Inglaterra donde salía acompañado con Hong Kong, el terapeuta las vio, tenía montones, de Inglaterra entrando a un restaurante, de Inglaterra dando de comer a unas palomas en una plaza, de Inglaterra moviendo un dedo, de Inglaterra caminando, de Inglaterra mirando tele, miles de Inglaterra tomando té. Pero las que le mostró eran las primeras en las que salía con el asiático.

—¡¿Y si me está engañando con Hong Kong?, ¿Qué hago yo si me está engañando con él? —pregunto mas que enojado, preocupado.

—¿De donde consiguió estas fotos señor América…?

—El FBI…, mande a que siguieran a Iggy

—¿Al FBI?, ¿mando al FBI a perseguir a su novio? —soltó algo incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió como si no fuera algo extraño y hasta perturbantemente obsesivo—Es que la CIA estaba ocupada con algo de: "si no hacemos esto el mundo tal y como lo conocemos se acabara, no podemos dejarlo para espiar a su novio". Asi de inconscientes y desconsiderados fueron…

"Claro", se dijo a sí mismo el profesional pensando en que estaba totalmente de acuerdos con los de la CIA

—Y bueno…yo…!haagg, no puedo, no puedo! —dijo parándose para dirigirse a una de las mesas del terapeuta para golpearse contra esta.

Guillermo entendió que ese era el problema que sufría el estadounidense, cuando se sentía incapaz de algo actuaba masoquistamente con las mesas. Pero sinceramente eso poco le importaba…lo que le importaba es que estaban rompiendo su valiosa mesa que le habrá costado al menos 2 meses de sueldo, tenia que detener al estadounidense.

—¡Señor América, tranquilícese por fa…!

Fue en aquel momento en que vio su vida pasar, el americano se había detenido para disculparse, pero no se dio cuenta que había agarrado la mesa y al soltarla con su descomunal fuerza había dado contra la pared a menos de 6 centímetros del pobre Guillermo mientras veía como la inocente mesa se despegaba rota de la pared.

—Se-señor América, ¡pero mire que hora es!, lo siento pero tiene que dejar entrar a los demás pacientes

—Pero…

—Nos veremos en la siguiente consulta.

Y así fue como acabo esa, es verdad que ya se estaba acabando el tiempo de aquella primera consulta, pero mas que nada el terapeuta no quería tener a ese sobrehumano estadounidense cerca de él, pondría una orden de alejamiento…su vida podía correr peligro, vería si para la próxima sesión cambiaba de hora con algún otro terapeuta para que viera al "señor América".

_Moraleja de la historia: Si sientes que tu novio/a anda en pasos raros, contrata al FBI para que le sigan, es súper normal. Sin contar que la CIA puede estar ocupada._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Terapia Española:

Antonio entro rápidamente mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón. Su cuerpo tiritaba un poco y parecía asustado.

—Me podría contar cual es su proble-

—¡Mi Romano!, ¡mi Romano! —grito antes de que el terapeuta pudiera continuar.

—"Su", ¿Romano?,¿es la razón por la que viene aquí?, señor…¿España? —pregunto para suspirar el medico, otro loco estaba entrando.

—Tengo una tomatefobia…

—¿Una tomatefobia? —preguntándose si sus años de experiencia eran inútiles ya que no conocía tal enfermedad. Pero si pensaba mas aya cada vez salían fobias mas extrañas, esa debía ser una derivada de las fobias alimenticias—¿es algún miedo a un tipo de fruta?, ¿un tomate quizás?

—Exa-exacto —respondió algo perturbado al sólo escuchar el nombre de aquel malvado alimento que hace poco tiempo parecía amar, incluso más que las parras. Incluso más del incluso que era anteriormente, sin aun se pagaran dotes para las bodas, le hubiera dado tomates a su novio como pago (Lovino).

—¿Me podría contar como sucedió? , a qué se debe o cuando comenzó su miedo

—Se causo desde que…empecé a tener problemas sexuales con mi Romano—comenzó a relatar Antonio.

El español no estaba muy alegre, su trabajo era excautivo últimamente en su tierra, y su lindo perfecto y amoroso Lovino (distorsiona las cosas) no le había venido a ver últimamente, es más, su contacto fue totalmente nulo la ultima vez que se vieron. Pero hoy llegaría temprano, ¡hoy llegaría a verlo y a dormir con él!, y con la energía que guardaba Antonio únicamente para su italiano no era sólo para mirar la tele, cambiar el canal y decir lo aburrido que era este. Si no para hacer "eso" y "aquello" y tal vez "ese"…muy difícilmente el "ese" pero con mucha suerte todo se puede, llevaba tiempo sin sentir a su amado novio.

Su sonrisa no abandono su rostro todo el camino a casa, pero algo raro sucedía, un camión estaba afuera de la casa quien salio mucho antes de que pudiera averiguar que deseaba, era un italiano que promocionaba "los colchones más cómodos".

—¡Romano! —sonrió a penas vio la parte posterior de su cabeza castaña, no podría confundirlo ni de espaldas.

El aludido volteo y el seño presentemente fruncido continuaba en su rostro, estaba en una habitación que supuestamente el español tenia desocupada arreglando unas pocas cosas.

—¡Hey romano! ¿no me saludas?, creo que me pondré triste…—camino acercándose donde el muchacho—¿Qué tanto haces?

—Mmmm, estoy leyendo un manual.

El español inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha algo pensativo—¿Un manual?.Y para que seria…

—Para hacer una cama.

—¿Una cama?, ¿compraste una cama nueva Romano? —sonrió por lo considerado que estaba siendo el italiano.

Era algo extraño pero no inusual en él. Cuando Lovino quería podía ser realmente dulce y amable, y muy a su manera se preocupaba mucho de la gente que apreciaba.

—Ajam…

El español sonrió para ofrecerse a ayudar a su amante pero este se negó, aun así se preguntaba que parte le faltaba por armar—¿Y que parte estás viendo?

El italiano no respondió y atino a mirar hacia delante donde yacía la cama, esta parecía estar completamente armada.

—Como poner las sabanas parte 1. Estire el material de color celeste con elástico a los costados…— sí, era un manual no de "cómo armar la cama", si no como hacerla.

Y continúo narrando el español que luego que termino de ponerle sabanas cojines y frazadas a la cama llego la apocalíptica verdad, que esa seria su nueva cama y habitación y que no dormiría con él.

—Y lo peor no fue eso…, el dormir sin él no era lo peor, lo peor es que me había reemplazado por unos…

—¿Por unos? —continuo el terapeuta al ver que el español no continuaba.

—Tomates…malvados y rojos …!dormía con un par de ellos al lado suyo!...me cambio…me cambio por ellos…¿Qué tiene los tomates que no tenga yo?, aparte de ser rojos…comibles…y bueno, usted ya sabe—se explico triste el español teniendo un pensamiento tonto al final, "Aun que pensándolo bien… yo también soy comible ¿verdad?".

Y así continuaron por un rato, Guillermo al menos comprendía a ese muchacho, a su fobia no…pero al menos al muchacho sí, debe ser algo doloroso que te cambien por unos simples tomates. Pero se preocupo al fijarse de algo en su habitación, tenia un cuadro de tomates…de rojos y grandes tomates en su cabecera, era un milagro que el español aun no los notara, sin contar que ya estaba enterado que aventaba cosas al rojo fruto.

Decidió acabar pronto con esa sesión si no quería que su integridad física se viera deteriorada sin contar de los muebles que aun conservaban "vida" por así decirlo en la habitación.

—Muy bien señor España, espero verlo en la próxima consulta. ¿Comenzaremos tratando de asimilar tomates?, ¿está bien?

—Claro,...muchas gracias Sergio…

—Es Guiller..

—¿Qué? —volteo el español

—Nada…, espero que tenga un buen día.

Y así acabo esa, no tan extraña como la anterior para suerte del terapeuta, tal vez hubiera acabado de forma catastrófica si el español hubiera notado el tomate retratado, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió poner un cuadro de un tomate?,…que tenían de malo los paisajes, pensó seriamente hacerle unos grandes cambios a su consulta.

_Moraleja de la historia: Cuando sospeches que tu novio/a te puede dejar, no sospeches de un tipo/a mega guapo de ojos azules y piel clara de pelo rubio, sospecha de los tomates o las frutas que le gustan, son peligrosos enemigos, mortales en muchos casos._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Terapia Griega:

Guillermo, el terapeuta, ya había llamado al siguiente en pasar, lo extraño era que aquel paciente toco la puerta antes de entrar, definitivamente todos los sujetos que le estaban llegando eran muy variados.

—Adelante—dijo anotando unos puntos de su anterior paciente.

Pero el paciente no entraba. Miro el techo, jugo con los papeles y casi estuvo apunto de dibujar en su libreta de anotaciones cuando por fin entra su paciente.

—Yειά σου— saludo el griego.

El terapeuta asintió y saludo también al griego que caminaba lenta y despreocupadamente hacia su silla. Pareció casi que el griego se tardaría toda la sesión en sentarse, pero sólo era la impresión del profesional.

—Haff…—suspiro sin proponérselo el medico.

El griego le miro con tranquilidad durante unos cuantos segundos para preguntar luego— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada…continuemos

El griego no respondía y volvió a preguntar—No creo que con ese… suspiro… no sea nada, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Enserio no es nada señor Grecia, sólo que..., siéndole sincero mis anteriores pacientes eran un poco extraños…y eso me tenso un poco. Uno casi me mata… a eso se debe el desastre que ve a mi derecha.

Señalo la silla rota junto con la fina mesa que aun permanecía estampadas parte de ella en la pared.

—Eso es… muy trágico…— miro con aquella relajada cara que tenia—Debería considerar la posibilidad… de que a Dios no le caiga bien

—También he llegado a pensar eso ya que…

Con aquella serenidad que poseía el griego no se dio cuanta cuando habían cambiado las papeles…ahora él era el paciente y el griego el terapeuta.

—Espere un momento…, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. ¿Me podría decir que lo agobia?, o que lo trae aquí

— ¿Mi… problema?

—Si…

—Es sexual, con Japón…y me volví comprador compulsivo de…perros. Todo esto comenzó cuando…

También empezó extrañamente con una separación de camas. En el país de Grecia la sexualidad era algo promediadamente libre y no tenían que ser tan disimulados como cuando el griego iba a visitar la casa del asiático ya que el japonés hasta pestillos a las cortinas parecía ponerle antes de que expresaran su amor de la forma más elevada posible.

— ¿Japón?

— ¿Dime Grecia-san?

—Estás…en mi país…

— ¿Tu país y…?

—Y aun así aun no hemos….

— ¿No hemos qué?

—No hemos….tenido…

— ¿Tenido qué? —volvió a preguntar el asiático.

—Sexo…—dijo cortante y con aquella mirada sumamente relajada pero que expresaba un leve atisbo de preocupación.

—Define "Sexo" —dijo algo nervioso kiku, no sabia como decírselo a Heracles, que esta vez no dormirían juntos… y que tenia una cama personal incluso en su país, Grecia.

—Dícese de la palabra sexus… del latín… Condición orgánica que distingue al macho de la hembra…, Pero no, no me refiero a ese "sexo", si no al de tener relacio…

—Te-tengo…tengo que confesarte algo —susurro el asiático antes de que Heracles pudiera terminar lo que Kiku sabia de antemano.

Y siguió relatando como Japón le cuenta sobre la "otra", la cama por supuesto…

—Luego de eso…nos fuimos…separando cada vez más…cada vez más…, como si él ya no me quisiera…, ¿usted...usted piensa que Japón ya no me ama? —pregunto el griego representando como pocas veces una cara de preocupación, de hasta dolor y hasta de molestia

—Yo no soy quien para decirle eso, usted es el único que puede averiguarlo—le respondió tratando de parecer comprensible.

Sin contar con el único problema de que el griego hablaba muy lenta y pausadamente, era uno de los mejores pacientes que le había tocado atender.

—Augusto…

— ¿Dígame? —soltó resignado.

A pesar de que su nombre estaba esparcido por todo el cuarto, hasta en un sujetador de metal como "Guillermo", parecía que nadie se tomaría la molestia de llamarlo por este.

—Gracias, Y por cierto…, suerte con su esposa.

—¿Cómo sab…?

No alcanzo a terminar sorprendido de que el griego se fuera más rápido de lo que entro…mucho, mucho más rápido de lo que entro, ¿y como demonios el sabia de su esposa?, sospechoso... Decidió no pensar mucho en el hecho, su próximo paciente párese que era de origen francés.

_Moraleja de le historia: Los griegos son buenos terapeutas, y se manejan con el diccionario, un amplio amplio vocabulario de diccionario, pero quien sabe de qué... _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Terapia Francesa:

El francés entro casi arrastrándose a la terapia, su siempre animada expresión y sonrisa picara y coqueta habían desaparecido dejando sólo una cara muerta sin ningún brillo en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y una tonalidad descolorida, no debieron haberlo dado de alta, ni aun con las milagrosas fotos de Canadá. El país del amour ya no era lo que solía ser, es más, ya ni el titulo le quedaba.

El terapeuta le pidió que tomara asiento, pero el francés pareció no tomarle en cuenta, saco nuevamente una soga y a plena vista del profesional fue atándola para hacer una horca y matarse.

—Hey, señor…¿Francia verdad?, por favor siga las normas…

—¿Qué normas? —soltó sin animo Francis.

El profesional señalo un letrero que decía:

"Prohibido suicidarse" y al lado de ese "prohibido fumar".

El Francés no pudo soltar más que un "mierda de letreros", para recostarse en el gran sillón para comenzar su terapia.

—¿Su problema es ser suicida compulsivo? —empezó el terapeuta ante lo visto anteriormente.

—Sí…

—¿Podría contarme a que se debe?

—A un problema sexual— respondió como si esas palabras dolieran más de lo que deberían.

El terapeuta le extrañaron tres cosas. 1- Que todos tuvieran problemas de "sexualidad", 2-Que cada vez eran mas extraños, y el ultimo pero no menos importante 3- ¿Por qué todos tenían nombres de países?, o sea…¿Quién le pone así a sus hijos?.

Y así comenzó a relatar Francia:

Era un día común para Francia. Era jueves en la tarde…casi de noche y tenia a Canadá en su casa, para el Francés era evidente que no se dedicarían a jugar cartas o conversar de la vida, para Francis era noche de acción, de amour, de passion. En realidad para Francia aquellos días eran: Los lunes, los martes, los miércoles **no** por que Canadá se quedaba a trabajara hasta tarde, los jueves, sábados y domingos. (Pobre Canadá…).

—¡Vamos Matthew!, te prometo que te va a gustar, además de que tu ropa me habla ¿y adivina que me dice?, ¡quítame!, ahora ven aquí… —le susurro mientras se acercaba.

—N-no-, hoy..yo dormi-ré solo…

—¡O mon dieu! ¿solo?, dices…¿solo?..solo…¿solito?

—Oui…—respondió bajito Canadá

—¿Y donde?, hay sólo una cama…—pregunto preocupado de que Matt no quisiera dormir con su servidor.

—Don't worry, ya está instalada… la cama en una habitación desocupada…

El francés expresaba al terapeuta que el cambio de camas fue un tema trágico, es más, estaba llorando junto aun pañuelo rosa el recordar el hecho.

—¡Y esa maldita cama!, ¡hice todo para deshacerme de ella!: Deje caer accidentalmente un litro de gasolina y un fósforo sobre ella, la tire por la ventana, la ataque con una motosierra… Y ni aun así desapareció…¿de que demonios estaba hecha?, esa cama me odiaba…

—Señor Francia, ¿está conciente que la cama no puede odiarlo?

—Pues esta sí…, la desesperación de no tener ***censurado* **y el hecho de no jugar con su ***censurado* **y cuando acabara** *censurado* **y esa maldita cama me provocaron una extraña enfermedad, me desespere y llegue a la conclusión de que si no había mas amour no podía seguir viviendo

—¿De allí vienen sus intentos de asesinato?

—Sí…además de que tengo que serle fiel—seguía derramado lagrimas extrañando un poco al terapeuta ¿Qué había de raro en serle fiel a alguien? —Serle fiel con todas las naciones…—repitió sorprendido como si se hubiera dado cuenta del algo el francés.

Guillermo no entendía cuando el francés comenzó a pararse de su sillón y acercarse cada vez más a su persona…

—A serle fiel con todas las naciones…¿Qué yo sepa tu eres humano verdad?...eso significa que yo…

—¿Señor Francia?, debe estar bromeando ¿verdad?... —preguntaba algo asustado el pobre tipo echándose para atrás, aun quería ser virgen…al menos por detrás.

—"Seré amable…."—se acercaba con los ojos en blanco, el terapeuta no podía creer el hecho de que querían violárselo.

El terapeuta asustado comenzó a presionar a toda velocidad el botón de "seguridad" al lado del teléfono una y otra vez.

—¡Mierda, mierda!, ¡ayúdenme!, ¡me quiere violar! ¡me quiere violar! —gritaba por el teléfono mientras el francés seguía acercándose con aquella cara en blanco arrinconando al tal Guillermo.

Los de seguridad llegaron justo a tiempo sujetando a Francis con una extraña jeringa en sus manos mientras el otro sostenía una camisa de fuerza, al menos esa consulta ya había terminado, no podía imaginarse volver a atender a aquel francés las 7 sesiones que le quedaban. Hasta le rezaba a dios que lo internaran en una loquera y no saliera en mucho, mucho tiempo más, al menos hasta que el terminara su cargo de terapeuta y viviera de su acomodada jubilación.

_Moraleja de la historia: Las camas canadienses son resistentes, y los franceses las odian. Y siempre es bueno tener a mano un teléfono con alarma anti-violaciones francesas, quien sabe cuando uno puede necesitarlo. _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Terapia Alemana:

El que entraba esta vez a donde estaba el agitado medico después de la terapia para el francés era un sujeto promediadamente alto, con el pelo ordenado y tirado hacia atrás y unos hermosos ojos azules. Su ropa era algo extraña…algo afeminada, pero el terapeuta no era quien para discriminar a sus pacientes.

—Buenas tardes, usted debe ser…hemm ¿Alemania, cierto? —dijo mirando la ficha del paciente—Le agradecería si toma asiento…

—Eso iba a hacer—respondió cortante el alemán sentándose en el gran sillón.

Guillermo espero que el rubio se acomodara en su silla, por que se tardo tiempo…pero al menos no tanto como "el señor Grecia". Cuando creyó que iba a comenzar el alemán estaba destapando dos esmaltes de uña, uno de color negro y otro de color rosado y a pintarse en medio de la terapia.

—¿Bien?, esta es la parte donde le cuento mi problemas, ¿cierto? —pregunto serio el alemán, quien a pesar de aquella extrañas aptitudes que había adquirido aun conservaba su voz firme y autoritaria como siempre.

El terapeuta asintió a pesar de que la extraña actitud del alemán era algo informal, pero bueno, no quería armarse más problemas ese día.¿Quizás el problema de ese tipo era el travestismo?, ¿Por qué vendría hablar con el sobre dejar ese problema?,si el no mal sabia la gente que practicaba esa tendencia ya se habían decidido mentalmente a eso ya que no se sentían conforme con su cuerpo o lo mostraba como un arte…¿una forma de expresarse?

—Los hechos ocurrieron de esta forma…—volvía a tener aquel tono militar en su voz aun que sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario—Era de noche, después de ver una extenuante película y comer bocadillos toda la tarde con Feliciano…llego la hora de dormir, pero algo sucedía que era completamente fuera de lo normal….

Así empezó…

—Alemania~ —llego con una sonrisa hasta el cuarto del alemán con una ligera camisa desabotonada y unos bóxer negros como única prenda, una escena más que común para Alemania.

—¿Qué sucede Italia?

—¿Me prestarías unos cojines?

—¿Claro?, toma los que desees…

Minutos mas tarde…, 3 para ser exactos.

—¡Doitsu, Doitsu! —volvía a llamar el siempre sonriente italiano.

—¿Qué sucede Italia? —volvió a preguntar, la paciencia de Alemania a veces podía ser más que magistral.

—¿Me prestarías sabanas?

—Claro…, debajo del mueble del corredor hay unas cuantas, no uses las celestes eso si, me las dio Francia y justo por eso, son de dudoso origen

—¡Grazie, Germania!

2 minutos después…

—¡Alemania, Alemania! —volvió a llamar cuando el alemán ya estaba por meterse a su cama relajadamente.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?, ven a la cama pronto…—susurro acostándose en el lado derecho mirando hacia el costado izquierdo para que Feliciano se acostara de una vez—¿y bien?

—¡Buenas Noches! —sonrió para retirarse de allí…

Y siguió relatando Alemania al terapeuta…

— Antes de comenzar una relación seria con Feliciano el ya dormía en mi cama .Al principio estaba feliz de la tranquilidad en mi habitación, de que Italia no despertara en posiciones más que extrañas arriba o debajo mió por lo mucho que se mueve mientras duerme, que ya no ensuciara la fina sabana con salsa de tomate por que comía arriba de esta…pero…, pero…

—¿Al final comenzaste a extrañar justamente eso?

—Exacto, y que peculiar…

—¿Peculiar qué?

—Juraría que me diría algo como: "y como se siente al respecto", es algo que le escucho a todos los terapeutas.

—Quizás en las películas sí…

—¿Ajam?, luego sin darme cuenta empecé a tener gustos excéntricos…

—¿Cómo pintarte las uñas rosa con negro?

—Y limármelas…arreglarme las cejas, comprar revistas con consejos inútiles y tengo especies de rabietas a veces que la gente suele confundir con que ando "con el periodo"

El terapeuta dio una leve sonrisa dando una anotación positiva en su libreta—El primer paso, la aceptación, lo tienes bastante bien señor Alemania

El tiempo paso y Alemania siguió conversando, a veces contestaba el teléfono en medio de un dialogo con el profesional sin importarle mucho para sostener una conversación que se basaba en: "¡No te creo!" "¿Enserio?", "¿Y en serio te lo dijo él?", y nuevamente el "¡no te creo!".

—Haff…, bueno señorita…, digo, señor Alemania. Su consulta termino, ¿espero verlo en la siguiente, bien?

—Como quiera…—respondió sereno el alemán mientras daba un pequeño vistazo al terapeuta como ultima acotación—Esa polera, no le combina…

—Lo sé…—suspiro casi no molesto debido al agotador día que tenia el pobre Guillermo

_Moraleja de la historia: El negro con el rosado hacen una buena combinación, y fijarse siempre de que procedencia sean sabanas regaladas._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Terapia Rusa:

El profesional ya no quería mas batalla, ya no sabia como conservar la calma después de todo lo que había pasado con los otros pacientes. Su cuarto era un desastre, tendría que pagar por todo ello y su vida corrió peligro por aquel americano de fuerza monstruosa sin contar del intento de violación del francés o al menos a este le pareció así.

¡Eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a su madre!, él quería ser veterinario, ¡pero no!, su madre quería que él fuera terapeuta…¿Por qué terapeuta?, pudo haber sido hasta estudiador de piedras que no se movían y creía que le parecería mas apasionante y menos peligroso que su trabajo actual.

Y ahora el tipo que entraba era…, un alto peliblanco con una perturbarte sonrisa que sostenía una cañería entré sus manos. Guillermo miro perturbado la punta, ¿eso era rojo?...

—S-san-gre—tartamudeo alejándose— ¡Renuncio! —salio de la habitación dejando al ruso confundido.

—¿Sangre? —dijo sin comprender para luego mirar su cañería…—Pero si esto es tomate…

Y eso era, ya que un tomate se le había acercado a España y el ruso para ayudarlo lo mató de la forma mas poco consiente con las pobres frutas que podía. Ninguna fruta se merecía aquel trato, ni una malvada como había dicho España.

Y sí, Guillermo también adquirió fobia a algo aquel día: **A todas las personas que pudieran llamarse como países…**

_Moraleja de la historia: Si ves a un ruso de perturbarte sonrisa entrar a una consulta para gente que tiene problemas mentales y/o dificultades y además con una tubería en sus manos cubierta de color rojo, ¡es completamente normal!, de seguro estuvo jugando con salsa de tomate._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Dinamarca afuera de la sala de terapia esperando su turno como todos los demás.

Extrañamente su número era el 2057 y eso que en total no eran mas de 15 países, pero ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para pensar en ello. Estaba sólo pendiente de Noruega en su mente.

—No alcance ni a decirle hola…, creo que se asusto de mí

Menciono triste el ruso tomando asiento al lado del pobre Lituania quien también esperaba su turno incomodo de la presencia del señor Rusia.

—¿No será el tipo que salio corriendo momentos después de que tú salieras? —pregunto Prusia impaciente que su turno llegara

—Creo que sí…, parece que le asustan los tomates al igual que España—menciono mirando la punta de su tubería

Suecia la miro y pudo deducir que era lo que había sucedido, pero no se molesto en decirlo. Además estaba pensando si decirle o no al terapeuta que tal vez Finlandia se sintió algo asustado ya que él le había pedido uno mas a la familia…¿Qué tal una niña?, sí…, una niña seria genial, ¿quizás por eso se había alejado de él su querido Fin? aun que le daba vergüenza confesarlo o contárselo a un extraño como un terapeuta.

Los países que aun faltaban para la terapia, Prusia, Rusia, Suecia, Lituania y Dinamarca…siguieron esperando de forma inútil a que Guillermo volviera…por mucho, mucho tiempo.

El español llego a su casa después de eso, de manera inútil aun tenia la esperanza que su Romano podría estar esperándolo en aquella habitación, con aquel típico seño fruncido y aquella voz que tantas veces le dedicaron palabras tergiversadas de odio pero que resonaban de alegría cuando veía al español y viceversa, quizás su forma de demostrase su amor no era la mas normal del mundo, nadie podía negarlo. Pero lo hacían, se amaban…se apreciaban y se querían tener siempre el uno al otro, ¿entonces por que sucedió todo eso?, ¿Qué se supone que cambio?

Fue hasta el refrigerador viendo que había…, no tenía mucho por donde escoger, ya que lo único que tenía en este eran ácidos y amarillentos limones. Se haría una predecible limonada, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Fue hasta su cama y se dejo caer como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas, esperaba que eso no tuviera que continuar así. Termino por pasear su vista por toda la habitación ociosamente para pillar un extraño papel.

Dio una pequeña arqueada para sentarse y tomar el papel. Vislumbro una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro al recordarlo.

"Vale por un beso Italiano"

*Flash back*

—¡Hey!, ¡tú, España idiota!, ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto cruzando los brazos Lovino al ser llamado fuera de la junta por el español

Antonio sólo sonrió y se acerco rápidamente al muchacho para depositar un dulce y calido beso en sus labios. El italiano abrió los ojos mientras un leve rubor cubría su rostro arqueando levemente sus cejas, mas la sensación era agradable…, no se separo hasta que el español pareció perder el aliento

—¿Por-por que demonios hiciste eso i-idiota? —pregunto tocándose levemente los labios a pesar de que no había hecho gran cosa por el acto.

El español sólo continuaba con una sonrisa ligera y hasta inocente alzando un poco su mano hacia el muchacho para mostrarle un papel a Romano. Este lo cogío para leerlo.

—Vale…por un beso italiano —leyó algo confundido—¡¿Y dices que este estúpido papel te da el derecho?, ¡¿y de donde lo sacaste?

—¡Un italiano me lo vendió! —soltó con una sonrisa

—¡Pues te estafaron! —critico el italiano con un leve rubor retirándose

—No lo creo~…después de todo, si me valió un beso, ¿verdad? —dijo alegre abrasando sutilmente al castaño

El Italiano unicamente siguió avanzando mientras llevaba a rastra a un español que no parecía querer despegarse de su persona.

—Romano…¿sabes algo?

—¿Cosa?—bufo con fastidio.

—Tengo más de un vale…—sonrió mirando inquisidoramente a Lovino mientras este se sonrojaba levemente y trataba de alejarle…

*Fin del Flash back*

El español arrugo un poco el papelito con la fuerza que ejercía sobre este y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba, agacho un poco su rostro para susurrar con algo de añoranza, "Romano, te amo". Haría todo lo posible por recuperarlo, y si es que todo lo posible no funcionaba, haría lo imposible, su amado Lovino valía eso y mucho más.

Unas cuantas semanas más tarde junto con 8 sesiones con 8 terapeutas distintitos las naciones se volvían a juntar. (Cada uno de lo terapeutas dejaba su trabajo al tratar a las naciones, pobres)

En la casa del francés, este miro aun costado tomando las llaves del departamento para reunirse en la junta. Después de cerrar aquella puerta con desgano miro lo que eran los llaveros que colgaban de este, todos eran únicos y especiales, pero uno más que nada se llevaba su atención durante unos segundos, uno pequeño y rojo en forma de una hojita de maple que tenia grabado detrás "Canadá, Matthew"

*Flash back*

Llevaba 3 sorprendentes semanas con aquel chico, sorprendentes claro…por que aun no habían roto o terminado y Francia no le había jugado mal al muchacho canadiense. Era sábado, la tarde parecía mas clara que de costumbre como si el sol no quisiera ocultarse.

—Mon amour…—se acerco detrás de la oreja de Matt haciendo que este se sorprendiera con la sutileza de sus palabras— ¿Qué tanto llevas allí?

El francés estaba curioso ya que su pequeño tenia firmemente sujetados entre sus grandes guantes algo, mas no identificaba qué. Trato de quitárselo con hazañas sólo que un francés podría idear, tocarlo en partes indebidas para distraerlo. Pero ni aun asi el sonrojado muchacho lo soltó, no parecía ceder.

—¿Francis, re-realmente quieres saber que es? —extrañó al francés con una sonrisa tímida surcando sus labios y mirando y desviando su mirada del rostro del mayor una y otra vez.

—Pues claro amour, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa…—susurro dulce mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos

El canadiense abrió sus manos y dejo ver una hojita de tres hojas con puntitas a sus costados, era una…

—Maple…—dijo tímido el canadiense—Para ti…

El francés sorprendido tomo la pequeñita hoja que tal parecía ser un llavero si se fijaba bien, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Canadá agradeciéndole el obsequio, lo tomo entre sus manos para observarle mejor, si le daba vuelta tenia grabado "Canadá" y el nombre humano de aquel muchacho…

—Canadá esto es…

—Ejejej—rió bajo con algo de nostalgia—Yo soy una nación Francis, a la que todo el mundo parece olvidar. Es como si nunca nadie se diera el tiempo para recordar mi nombre o acordarse de que existo…Hubo un momento en que pensé en que era tan poco importante para el resto que daba igual mi existencia, daba igual si me notaban o no aun que muy en el fondo quería que lo hicieran

—Canadá… —susurro triste el francés estrechando al menor entre sus brazos con sutileza

—Asi que yo…yo te doy esto, ¿Por qué adivina qué?, sí me importaría que me llegases a olvidar — su cara se afligió con algo de tristeza expresando una forzada sonrisa —No quiero que tú me olvides Francis…, asi que si alguna vez pasas al lado mió y no me reconoces, tengo la esperanza… y espero que este llavero haga que te acuerdes de mí…

*Fin Flash back*

—Je, ¿irónico no es cierto?. Ahora aun que trate de olvidarte...¿adivina que Canadá?,… ya no puedo…

El francés no pudo siquiera sonreír pero apretó con fuerza el llavero, quizás no fuera necesario rendirse aun…hoy día tenia una reunión y se dirigió hasta a ella

En la junta:

Todos ya estaban ubicados y parecían un poco más estables que antes.

Estados unidos ya no se golpeaba todo el día en la cabeza, sólo a la hora de desayunar y antes de acostarse.

Los intentos de suicido de Francia eran cada vez menores, esas semanas sólo cometió 4 y el 5 fue frustrado por una ancianita que cruzaba la calle (alguna día contare esa anécdota)

España seguía con su tomatefobia, pero al menos podía tener a aquel diabólico fruto según el a 2 metros sin aventarle cosas.

Alemania ya no se pintaba las uñas, pero seguía leyendo "sólo para chicas top" la edición renovada y las antiguas que no tenia.

Y Grecia seguía comprando perros y tratando de deshacerse de algunos gatos, pero en menores cantidades, la última vez que fue a la tienda de animales sólo se llevo 100 perros.

— Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte go…, Fuish ando chippusu!, Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete, Yousei-san, yousei-san, Aha-ha-ha-haa~, Ware wa yuku.. — susurraba aquella conocida canción para Inglaterra y también para el mismo. Estaba medio ido el estadounidense en espera de la junta.

Los demás países trataron de que el estadounidense reaccionara, pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sus ojos lucían sin luz, la alegría del americano cada vez se apagaba más, no era la crisis, podía vivir sin algún contacto profundo e intimo con su Reino Unido, pero no sin tenerlo cerca…, escuchar su voz, sus quejas, la forma en que alzaba una de sus grandes cejas al sospechar algo o tener curiosidad, su exquisito aroma. Miro su mano por un par de segundos donde pudo apreciar un fino anillo en el anular de su mano izquierda.

En dos meses más seria su aniversario, nunca lo olvidaba, podía haber una convención de helados, la creación de la hamburguesa más grande del mundo, una película sólo dedicada a él o un discurso muy importante, pero a él no le importaría nada de eso aquel día, todo lo que deseaba ver eran los ojos jades de su amante y una pequeña sonrisa en esos fríos labios y seria feliz por siempre. Pero como iban las cosas le preocupaba el hecho de no recuperarlo para aquella fecha. Por primera vez el gran Estados Unidos le tenia miedo a algo más que no fuera una película de terror una noche de viernes, ese algo era perder para siempre a Arthur.

—¿Francis?, y si…¿y si volvieras con hemm, como se llamaba?

—¿Canadá?

—¡Sí, ese! —sonrió un poco el español— ¿Qué harías? —le pregunto ya que aun conservaba la esperanza que todo ese martirio se acabaría

—Devorarlo…como jamás he devorado a alguien—sonrió cerrando uno de sus ojos al español.

—¿Sólo eso? —soltó una pequeña risa—Esperaba algo más de ti Francis —le susurro ocurrente. Antonio estaba haciendo eso para subirle el animo al francés…no quería que siguiera con los suicidios, después de todo, era su amigo.

El francés sonrió mientras Prusia también entraba a la conversación como miembro de los Bad friend —Exacto Francia, eso deja mucho que desear viniendo de ti, hasta al grandioso yo se le ocurriría algo mejor con el señorito Austria si se resuelve esta maldita crisis

—¿Así que eso opinas mon amie? —sonrió el francés—pues límpiate bien las orejas y escucha esto... El gran Francia comenzaría con ***Censurado*** y luego bajaría desabrochan su pantalón para ***censurado* **y luego le besaría con pasión hasta que ***censurado*… **¡pero eso sólo para comenzar!, la estimulación se daría con** *censurado*…**

El español escuchaba atentamente para sacar su diccionario de mano, este era Español-Censurado, Censurado-Español. (Especial para hablar aquellos temas con Francis)

Dinamarca se había cansado de esperar, también Suecia, pero este no lo decía. —¡Hey , Estados Unidos!

—¿He? —soltó volviendo un poco a la presente reunión

Dinamarca sólo frunció el seño y suspiro…—Bien, eso lo dice todo…!Genial! —bufo— no quiero acabar en el sofá para ver tele-concursos que te pudren la mente y te hacen un tipo sin vida social y/o sexual mientras llenas tu boca de puta comida basura…

—¡Oye, eso me insulto! —Critico el estadounidense—Digo, no es... ¡no es como si me sintiera identificado!

—¿Y bien América, cual es la gran idea entonces?—pregunto Dinamarca algo engreído ya que no creía que el estadounidense pudiera solucionar lo que ellos habían intentado los últimos 7 meses… —ya todos fuimos a terapia y estamos listos para el siguiente paso

El estadounidense sonrió espabilándose, y quizás Dinamarca tenía razón, el americano tal vez no podía…pero este dejaba entrar a alguien que podría ayudar.

—¿Hu-Hungría? —soltaron los países anonadados, ¿esa era la gran idea del norteamericano?

Pero quien en ese momento podría saber que aquella muchacha implementara las más extrañas maneras y formas para detener aquella crisis y reconciliarse con sus parejas, por que si ya ellos habían intentado todo, ¿Qué podría sugerirles aquella ingeniosa muchacha?

—Buenas tardes, ¡vengo a tratar de ayudarle a todos ustedes!..._menos a Prusia_—susurro lo ultimo bajo la muchacha-

—¿Es mi idea o dijo "menos a Prusia"? —pregunto a su derecha Gilbert.

—No es tu idea…, eso dijo... —le respondió Francis.

* * *

Datos anexos:

"Tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que a Dios no le caes bien." Tayler en el club de la lucha. (Cita que utilice)

Factor común en todas las terapias vistas: **Separación de camas,** o yeah, la horrible separación de camas. (Hay cosas más terrible, pero aun no narradas). ¿A qué se debe que todos tengan el mismo vinculo?, y dios mió ¿Qué están pensando las parejas de las desesperadas potencias realmente?

Guillermo no tenia nacionalidad identificada: Se dice que podría ser canadiense ya que explicaría el porqué de que nunca lo llamaran por su nombre y también el acoso que sufrió por Francia, ¿Qué piensan, será canadiense o de otra nacionalidad?

* * *

Notas finales:

Bien, primero…¿_no me maten_?, ;_;. Aun no salen los demás personajes…lo sé. Aun que pienso que si son pacientes se entretendrán mucho en la reunión en Londres, es un poco, por no decir… "mucho mas distinta" que la de Washington D.C. Posiciones distintas, opiniones distintas dicen algunos.

Y bueno, como saben este fic es mayormente **Humor**/_Romanc_e…, pero podrían haber partes melosas…muy melosas…hasta tristes, además de cómicas. Sin contar que además del presente y el futuro (crisis) se mostraran como se "enamoraron" los países y como era su convivencia antes de la terrible decadencia sexual, no todas son historias extraordinarias pero creo que si lindas…Y lo acepto, amo cuando Arthur dice y/o canta Fairies! Fairies! Aha-ha-ha-haa~/Yousei-san!, yousei-san!, Aha-ha-ha-haa~!.

Si me animo escribiré el siguiente capitulo y se irán revelando las cosas poco a poco…todo, razones de las crisis, opiniones de las parejas que se supone que se "abstienen" u.u, aun que no sé si seguirla, ¿merecerá la pena? (dilemas de autoestima), bueno adiós y se cuidan. Gracias de todas formas a todos/as, me sacan una sonrisa, por eso continué…pare ver si lograba lo mismo en los que lean esta extraña historia.


	3. Cuelga tú

Aquí continuo este fic o.o . Espero que les guste. Gracias por apoyarme a pesar de todo, aquí está el capitulo…espero que les agrade.

**Advertencia próximo capitulo: **Parte de su vida o ex-vida sexualmente hablando, pero no es totalmente ese tema ya que soy una de las que apoya el **Love**/Sex-Sex/**Love**, no Pleasure/Sex-Sex/Pleasure solito o.o. (¿Y momentos algo melosos?)

* * *

En Londres, Reino Unido

El británico sonreía a pesar de la situación, por que sí, era difícil mantener cuerdos a todos esos países para continuar con la iniciativa…bastante difícil.

—Finlandia…deja de revisar tu celular ¿sí?, estamos en medio de una junta—le pidió tratando de parecer cortes el inglés.

El nombrado levanto de a poco la cabeza mirando al líder de aquella junta y propietario del lugar donde ésta se llevaba acabo.

—Y qué pasa si Su-san me manda un mensaje…

—Creo que puedes vivir con ello—menciono el británico dando un leve sorbo a su té entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—No…!no puedo! —dijo algo apenado.

Los demás países estaban distraídos en otras cosas pero igual notaron el problema.

—Haff, no creo que sea tan importante lo que te envié de mensajes, o si no es así, lee alguno de sus mensajes para darnos una idea—propuso Austria tan fresco como una lechuga.

—¿Leerlos?

—Sí, leerlos…—reitero Noruega esta vez.

—Bien…, dicen así:

Hoy a las 17:15 horas. Mensaje: Hola.

Todos los países esperaban que el nórdico continuara, pero aquello mismo era el problema, no podía continuar, ese "hola" era todo el mensaje que le enviaba, pero esto no pareció quitarle los ánimos al rubio quien volvió a alegar.

—¡Y eso no es todo!…en el siguiente dice:

Hoy a las 17:17 horas. Mensaje: Finlandia.

—¿Y esos son los mensajes tan importantes que no puedes dejar pasar?—pregunto Romano cruzándose de brazos—¡A mí España me escribe Biblias y más Biblias como mensajes de texto!, es más difícil no tomarlo en cuenta, no tengo idea que compañía de teléfono le permite escribir tanto…

—Es que Su-san es un hombre de pocas palabras…—atino a responder bajito Tino.

Los demás países presentes en aquella junta lo miraron con una cara que decía totalmente: "lo notamos".

El italiano levanto la mano, Canadá también para que les concedieran la palabra. Inglaterra a su tiempo suspiro, era difícil llevar el orden de una reunión, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si él no lo hacía ¿Quién lo haría?, si no continuaban manteniendo la calma y el orden todos volverían a los brazos de sus amadas parejas sin conseguir absolutamente nada. "Es más difícil no tomarlo en cuenta", pensó las palabras del italiano…, y sí, era tan difícil…recordó.

Flash back

El estadounidense volvía a sonreír nerviosamente tratando de no mostrase tan preocupado como lo estaba realmente —¿Es por qué estoy algo gordo?, vamos…,puedo bajar de peso….

El inglés desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y luego la subió de forma apacible como si no le importara como se sentía Alfred. —Nunca dije que me importara tu peso…—contesto sin alteración en su mirada ni en como gesticulaba cada una de sus palabras.

—Enserio…—volvió a sonreír de forma exigida—Puedo cambiar…, puedo hacerlo, así que por favor…

—¿Por favor qué?

—Si es que así lo deseas…, haré cerrar a todas las cadenas de comida rápida…prohibiré las hamburguesas, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti Arthur. Eres mucho más importante que esos pedazos de carne

El americano se dejo caer en la silla y miro como todo su centro a Reino Unido—Soy feliz simplemente con que no me digas que nos tomemos un tiempo…, olvidemos ¿bien?, todo estará bien, ya lo veras mi amor, así que yo…Inglaterra te lo ruego…

—Alfred…

—Te sacare a muchos lugares hermosos, iremos a visitar todo el mundo. Puedo pedirle a mi jefe que me dé más tiempo, y sólo será para ti, únicamente para ti Arthur—Se paro acercándose al muchacho, su cara era un doloroso martirio, no quería perder a Arthur de nuevo. Lo habían prometido, que jamás pasaría lo mismo, ¿por qué no existía el **para siempre**?, un final feliz…

—Regresa a casa conmigo…—susurro el estadounidense.

El inglés solo bajo su cabeza para dar su determinación a la situación. El americano estaba destrozado, el británico se tubo que morder los labios y cerrar fuertemente sus puños para no correr enérgicamente a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que lo amaba…que siempre estaría con él y aquel día no era nada, le costo mucho no hacer lo que alguien como él, una persona totalmente enamorada no haría.

Fin Flash back

—Me llego otro mensaje—anuncio el nórdico.

Hoy a las 17:25 horas Mensaje: Te amo.

Leyó sin evitar enternecerse ante el lindo gesto.

Unos cuantos golpes a la mesa hicieron que todos se espabilaran. Eran los golpes del británico sobre esta mientras su mirada seria e irrefutable pararía devorar a cada uno de los presentes de miedo, todos supieron que debían guardar silencio, el inglés no parecía estar para juegos. Alzo la mano para luego voltearse e ir al pizarrón. En ella había unos cuantos dibujos, el primero era de una pared, una simple e inocente pared.

—Comenzaremos por los "arrinconamientos", ¿algún voluntario? —pregunto Arthur.

El canadiense levanto la mano mientras su osito lo observaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente. El inglés observaba su entorno y aquella ovalada ubicación de los países, ¿Qué acaso nadie quería opinar?, todos deberían tener experiencias de eso.

—Bueno… si nadie quiere empezar…

—¡Yo!, ¡yo quiero empezar! ¡Canadá!

—¿Seguro que nadie?

—¡Digo que yo!, ¡aquí, al lado de Polonia!

—Pues tal parece que nadie, bien…, yo comenzare— Suspiro el británico volviendo al pizarrón para dibujarse a él mismo en aquella muralla…, de una manera agotada y luego dibujo a cierto estadounidense muy cerca de su persona con cara de diablo y a él como la pobre victima exagerando un poco las cosas.

—Como sabrán, en toda relación se tiene "tensión sexual". Cuando esta llega al límite deja de ser sólo **"tensión sexual"**: aquella que es un estado de excitación controlada, pero pasa a una de necesidad…no controlada. Una manera en la que esta se muestra es a través de los arrinconamientos, como **_no quiero_ **seguir con mi ejemplo que continué Japón—menciono levemente rojo borrando el dibujo.

El asiático hizo una referencia para pasar adelante con kilos y kilos de información sobre el tema, parecía que estaba más que bien informado. Se acerco un poco e instalo un mega-moderno proyector en la pizarra. El pobre británico no dijo nada…, es verdad que su país también poseía esa tecnología, pero le gustaba su linda y sencilla pizarrita a tiza, y fue totalmente opacada por el maravilloso invento de kiku.

—Bien, como verán por la primera imagen—apretó un pequeño botón asiendo aparecer una imagen equivocada…

Todos los presentes miraron la imagen mientras el asiático estaba más que rojo de la vergüenza pasando de imagen rápidamente y pensando matar al director que edito la proyección, necesitaría ponerse su ajustado traje ninja para que no lo descubrieran.

—Como iba diciendo…., obsérvenme a mí y a Gr-Grecia-san en la escena de "arrinconamiento"

La imagen era de bonito diseño y poseía diálogos, el asiático decía "Onegai, ahora no.", mientras Heracles estaba arriba de él con ambas manos apoyadas impidiéndole escape alguno mientras decía, "Cualquier momento es bueno para esto"

—Mmmm—medito Romano ante aquella imagen—Una forma de librarse de eso es dándole un buen golpe en la entrepierna, cuidando de no inutilizarlo claro está…

Las demás naciones que escucharon eso no hicieron mas que gesticular un "auch", ante lo que decía el italiano, era cierto que era una muy buena idea para librarse de esa, pero les dolía el hecho de sólo pensarlo y hasta compadecerse del pobre Antonio.

—Mmm, he llegado a pensar que el rincón a la salida de la sala de juntas al lado derecho tiene mi nombre grabado en el, aru. Me ha pasado bastante, aru—admitió repentinamente china acordándose como el ruso lo hacía, no era tan delicado. Pero Rusia siempre era así, ni tan brusco para hacer daño ni tan suave como para que sea delicado…se podría decir que era bastante "apasionado" y juguetón cuando de cercanía hacia el asiático se trataba.

—¿Tu nombre? —preguntó algo irónico el británico—Mi rincón **tiene** nombre, si quieres ve a ver la sala de juntas por el costado del mueble, dice un: "No usar, propiedad estadounidense para acorralamientos de ingleses"

—¿Sinceramente?

—Sí, es hasta perturbador.

—Oye Inglaterra, estás como que totalmente muy cerca del rincón mío y de Lituania…—soltó el fashion polaco con una sonrisa algo extraña, pero típica en él.

—¿Se dan cuanta que estamos discutiendo?, ¡a que lugar le pertenece cada uno!, es simplemente tonto… —se quejo Roderich esta vez.

Inglaterra y Polonia se quedaron mirándole por unos segundos en silencio hasta que a los dos a quienes se estaba dirigiendo Austria respondieron.

—Lo dices por que tú no tienes un rincón y es una fea muralla toda rota~ , que desconsiderado del "asombroso Prusia" —respondieron casi con una pequeña sonrisa ambos muchachos.

—¡Eso es falso! —elevo el tono el austriaco.

Los tres comenzaron a discutir, pero de forma sencilla y no arrebatadora ni brusca, tanto como en palabras como expresiones. Se podría decir que tampoco ellos estaban muy estables con la crisis, pero eran mucho más resistentes que los países que estaban a favor de acabar con ella…ya que ellos no se morían sin hacer "eso" (Y tal vez los otros sí, claro ejemplo era Francia), pero sin cariño…sin el sentimiento de que ese alguien especial está allí para ti, se podría decir que el humor se les alteraba un poco, pero casi nada. Después de un tiempo innecesariamente ocupado en cual el resultado fue: "Austria tiene un bonito rincón", y zona de arrinconamiento Polaca estaba a 20 centímetros de la inglesa.

—Siguiente punto, el "te llevo a la cama"

Los países meditaron un poco.

—¿Te refieres?, a cuando llego a la casa…después de haber trabajado horas, y te toman en brazos para usar la bonita cama que tú mismo hiciste en la mañana antes de irte para** todo**…**todo** menos dormir, ¿no? —Se dijo casi a sí mismo Noruega—Aunque me agrada que Dinamarca me diga un "te estaba esperando, gracias por llegar"…

Noruega bajo un poco la cabeza recordando, Dinamarca siempre tendía a pasar por aquellas situaciones en que iba perdiendo a la gente que apreciaba, quedándose solo poco a poco…, él lo había acompañado siempre en su sufrimiento, pero ahora era él quien le estaba dejando, sabia que no era permanente pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ese idiota, ya que habían llegado muchos rumores de la medidas extrañas que llevaban acabo las naciones contrarias, no quería ni pensar en que aquel nórdico que amaba estuviera asiendo algo demasiado estúpido.

Polonia levanto la mano para que le dieran la palabra —¿Y qué hay de las llamadas?, ¿no son como que súper geniales?, el momento de colgar el teléfono…o situaciones al hacerlo—sonreía el polaco.

—¿Llamadas?, ¿a qué te refiere, aru? —pregunto el asiático sin comprender.

—En mi caso diría que son así:

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Litúrgica/Polaca

—Corta tú  
—¡Nooo! ¡tú! —exigía el rubio comenzando con aquel juego  
—!CORTAA!  
—Nooo cuelga tuuuú~  
—Polonia…por favor hazlo tú, sabes que no me gusta mucho cortar…  
—Ya… ¿lo hacemos como que al mismo tiempo? ¿Bien, Liet?  
—Como quieras—suspiro.  
—A las tres…, 1...2...3... —mencionaron ambos.

*silencio perturbador, ninguno había colgado*

—¿Alo?  
—¡Alo!  
—¡!AIGH, NO COLGASTE! —se quejaba Lituania.  
—Tú tampoco

Y así continuo…durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
Las demás naciones al escuchar al polaco también decidieron entrar en aquel tema dando cada uno su caso.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Canadiense/Francesa (Canadá fue quien llamo….)

—Mon amour, ¿acaso ya no es lo mismo?  
—¿Ya no es lo mismo de qué? —pregunto el canadiense.  
—Antes solíamos conversar durante horas y horas…  
—Y yo era él que terminaba…. pagando miles y miles… en cuenta telefónica  
—Vez…¿Qué paso con aquellos días en que la enorme cuenta de teléfono no importaba?  
—¡No digas eso Francis, siempre me importo la cuenta telefónica!  
—¿Más que yo?  
—Claro que no…, pero…pero ahora tengo que cortar  
—Di que me amas...  
—Je t'aime…—le respondió el canadiense en francés  
—Yo también te amo, más que a nada…  
—Bien, cuídate…  
—¿Me vas a cortar?, ¿porqué ya no es como antes?

Y Francis seguía con su "no es lo mismo"…tardaba mucho también en cortar el pobre canadiense.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Italiana/Alemana (Italia llamo, algo común)

—¿Alguna vez has cerrado los ojos y deseado algo con todas tus fuerzas, Alemania?  
—¿Y por qué esa pregunta?  
—Porque lo estoy intentando..., pero parece no funcionar  
—¿Y que pediste Italia? —suspiro el alemán, ya le dolía el brazo del tiempo que llevaba con el teléfono hablando con Feliciano.

—... ... ... ... ...

—¿Italia?  
—Aún no funciona…  
—¿Pero qué es?, ¿qué pediste?  
—Que Alemania estuviera aquí…  
—Italia…—respondió con una leve sonrisa—bien, si quieres… iré a tu casa ahora, nos vemos.  
—¡Es-espera!  
—¿Y ahora qué?  
—No me cortes…  
—Italia…una cosa a la vez, o voy a tu casa y te cuelgo, o no te cuelgo y me quedo aquí…

Feliciano tardo mucho, mucho en escoger y término ganando doble, ya que un celular lograba que no tuvieran que cortarse y que Alemania fuera hasta su casa mientras hablaban.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Sueca/Finlandesa

—Mm…  
—¿Su-san?, bueno…, no sé que más decir, creo que nos vemos mañana…  
—Mmmm—era lo único que pronunciaba el sueco.

El finlandés sonrió y cambio su teléfono fijo para tomar el inalámbrico. Conocía a Suecia después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, quizá a él le costara decirlo, pero sabia que quería continuar conversando.

—¿Quieres saber sobre lo que cocinaré hoy Su-san?  
—…Claro, sería…genial—respondió algo bajo Suecia pero expresando levemente su alegría al continuar hablando con Finlandia.

Tino jamás le cortaría el teléfono a su pareja, jamás lo hizo y no lo haría. Una de las pocas maneras en que estos países se cortaran era porque al teléfono inalámbrico del finlandés se le acabo la batería o tras una despedida bastante formal.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Estadounidense/Británica

—Bye bye….  
—¡No me cortes! —exigía el estadounidense.  
—Te llamo después…—colgó sin más problema el británico.

Segundos más tarde lo llaman a su celular—¡Te dije que no me cortaras! —soltó infantil apenas contesto.

—Yo te dije que adiós, estoy ocupado...—corto nuevamente.

Desconecto la línea telefónica y apago su celular, "paz", pensó por fin.

—Te dije que no me colgaras~ —volvió a escuchar.

El inglés sólo suspiro y pensó "Mierda de conexión vía satélite", América le hablaba desde aparatos tecnológicos muy lejanos que no podía desconectar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes trabajar?  
—No me dejaste decirte algo importante,… I love you  
—¡Mgnng! —respingo Reino Unido algo avergonzado, lo que para Alfred era un "me too", pero que a Arthur le costaba mucho…mucho decir.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Rusa/China

—Iván, ¿Cómo estás, aru?  
—Bien, te quería decir algo por si aceptabas…  
—¿Qué sería ese algo?  
—Yao~ , tengo pasajes a…

Y el asiático ya había cortado, del tiempo que llevaba con el ruso sabía que no tenia que aceptar casi ningún viaje que él le propusiera, además, llegaría en cuestión de segundos a su casa a tocar la puerta para hacer preguntar como siempre al chino "cómo demonios llego tan rápido".  
En resúmenes, era fácil colgarse, pero no dejar de comunicarse.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Prusiana/Austriaca

—Y el gran yo se lucio asombrosamente ante esa cafetera, no hay aparato electrónico que se me resista ~  
—¿Algo más?  
—¿Que soy asombroso?  
—¿Otro aporte?  
—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?, West no está...  
—No tengo tiempo ahora mismo, quizá más tarde…adiós, cuídate mucho y asegúrate de comportarte adecuadamente—Iba a cortar el teléfono cuando…  
—Es-espera, tengo otra cosa que decirte  
—¿Y de qué trataría?  
—De mi awesome aventura en la tienda de animales con Gildbird  
—No…no tengo tiempo para esto  
—No es una petición mi señorito, es una demanda

Y continuaba y continuaba poniéndole tema Gilbert a Roderich, no porque le gustara hablar siempre de él mismo (tema que **sí** es cierto), si no también porque quería continuar hablando con el austriaco…, su amante.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Italiana.R /Española (Lovino llamando para que España le explicara un problema)

—¡No me cortes maldición!, ¡primero responde!  
—¿Romano?, ¿eres tú?...la señal se está perdiendo *crujj* *crujj* —hacía soniditos el español totalmente poco realistas.  
—Sé que eres tú idiota, ¡no evadas el tema!  
—Estoy pasando por un túnel… ¡se va la comunicación! ¡se va!  
—¡Te estoy llamando a un teléfono fijo, es imposible que estés pasando por un túnel!  
—Bip…bip…bip…—hacía sonidos de "colgado" el español para cortar por fin el teléfono…

Pero para que inmediatamente le volvieran a llamar…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Danesa/Noruega

—¿Tienes sueño? —pregunto Dinamarca  
—¿Yo?, para nada…  
—¿Entonces por qué bostezas?  
—Perdona, bostezo porque intento demostrar aburrimiento  
—Oye… ¡eso no fue nada lindo!, sonó cruel…  
—No es que sonara cruel…, es cruel. Sólo que nada más hasta ahora te das cuenta  
—¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?  
—No lo sé, ¿quizá por que algo importante se me este olvidando?, ¿pero qué? ¿qué? ¿qué?

Y fue en ese momento en que Dinamarca recordó a qué se referían las notorias indirectas del noruego, pero como siempre era malo notando las ambigüedades de éste no pudo saberlo antes.

—Tengo que cortarte Noru…nos vemos pronto, ¿15 minutos, bien?  
—Que sean 8 y quizá te deje colgarme.

El danés asintió y colgó para correr rápidamente hasta la casa de su mejor amigo y amante, tenía que pedir una gran disculpa, pero no por teléfono, en persona.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.  
Llamada telefónica Griega/Japonesa

—Y bueno…eso…  
—Sería un "_mata ne_" —expreso el japonés en su idioma como un "hasta luego".  
—Supongo…

—...

—Grecia-san… ¿te das cuenta que hemos usado 25 minutos en puntos suspensivos?  
—¿Qué… puntos suspensivos?  
—Nada, es sólo una expresión que demuestra que hay silencio…—suspiro levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¿Y en qué íbamos?  
—En el hasta luego…  
—Bien, supongo,…te amo Japón

Y se repetía…una y otra vez la despedida…tardaban bastante en cortarse el uno al otro gracias a la educación como otro agente influyente.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Y nos desviamos completamente de tema…—Se dio cuenta el canadiense.

—Ca…Can… ¿Cancún?, digo, ¡Canadá!, eso. Canadá tiene razón

A Feliciano aun no parecían darle la palabra tampoco, y levanto la mano a ver si lo tomaban en cuenta, y lo consiguió, se podría decir que tardaron en notarlo, pero no tanto como les llevaba tomar en cuenta al canadiense. El italiano bacilo un poco antes de comenzar a hablar—Yo…yo no sé si seguir con esto…

—¿He?, ¿Qué se supone que dices hermano?, ¿Por qué estás renunciando? —pregunto Lovino que estaba alado del muchacho mientras veía la determinación de su fraterno.

—Porque…—hizo una pausa mirando hacia abajo—Tengo miedo, me asusta. ¿Qué pasaría si Alemania después de todo esto me odia?, yo le amo…y él dijo que me amaba. Antes…antes de él hubo otra persona quien me dijo eso…—Confesaba el italiano con un gesto doloroso recordando lo que paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo…y él único, su única persona que pudo hacer que lo olvidara fue aquel alemán.

—Esa persona, esa persona ya no está, no le volví a ver nunca más… le termine perdiendo. Yo debí…debí de acompañarlo, pero no lo hice, así que no quiero perder a nadie más. Nunca….—explico con una extraña sensación en su garganta que le oprimía un poco causándole un pequeño dolor mirando su mano el anular de la mano izquierda con un pequeño y lindo anillo.

El británico vio esto y advirtió sin darse cuenta que sería peor —No…!no vean su mano izquierda!

Y así todos lo hicieron como si de sicología inversa se tratase.

—¡Les dije que no la vieran! —alego el inglés para que él también terminara observándola. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba reconsiderándolo. Hasta el británico estaba cediendo, amaban a sus parejas…pero lo que habían pasado…sí, la razón de aquella crisis sexual, no podían dejar que se repitiera…, aunque extrañaran de sobremanera a sus amadas parejas.

—No…no podemos rendirnos, les enseñaremos. —sonrió levantándose —Sí, lo haremos…, veamos quien resiste más. Esto es sólo el comienzo —rectifico al momento que contestaba una llamada que recibía, menciono "claro" a la llamada mientras su soberbia sonrisa volvía a adornar su elegante rostro.  
.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En la junta de Washington D.C, Estados Unidos, la cual estaba en un "tiempo fuera"

Mientras, donde estaba suecia. Su teléfono estaba en sus manos, le había escrito varios mensajes a Tino, uno que decía "Hola" y otro "Finlandia", también uno que le envió recientemente que decía "Te amo".

Berwald estuvo pensando mucho en Tino, demasiado se podría decir. Había escrito mensajes…, como le hubiera gustado que fueran más largos, por ejemplo: Con el "Hola", quería decir un ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te encuentras bien?...hace mucho que no hablamos, hace mucho que no te veo, me gustaría hacerlo. Con el "Finlandia", el nombre de aquella persona que amaba quería expresar un: Sí, tú, no dejo de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste, no dejo de hacerlo, si tan sólo hice algo mal mi querido Fin me encantaría que me lo dijeras. Y por ultimo, el "te amo", era un: Simplemente quiero estar contigo…, porque te amo, porque siempre lo haré, así que me gustaría que no olvidaras. Pero al final no pudo escribirlo, Finlandia pudo haberlo visto en sus ojos, pero no,…no estaba allí.

En otro lugar de la junta.

Fue pequeño y audible, era el sollozo de alguien, Francia podía escucharlo perfectamente mientras paseaba en el tiempo libre. Comenzó a buscar hasta llegar al origen de aquel llanto.—¿Es-España?, ¿qué sucede?…por qué tú estás…

—Lo…olvido—respondió con sus manos en sus cristalinos ojos limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas — estuve esperando durante todo el día Francia….todo el día…!pero él lo olvido!

El francés se sentó en su lado y entrecerró un poco sus ojos, se quedo allí esperando a que el español se restableciera para conversar, pensar que Antonio era uno de los más entusiastas, pero todos estaban decayendo.

Prusia en esos momentos estaba junto con Lituania, sabía que aquel chico conocía la crisis rusa, y no tenía nada más interesante que hacer que querer enterarse de esta. —La crisis del señor Rusia es…—menciono recordándolo Lituania —algo parecida a la de Alemania…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En Moscú, Rusia:

En una cama promediadamente normal estaba sentado sujetando unos palillos y un estambre de lana Rusia, uno era de color rosado, estaba en el suelo. Esa usaba, pero habían de variados colores y tamaños esparcidos arriba de su cama y en el suelo. Sonreía a gusto el Ruso pasando punto tras punto, lo que estaba haciendo aun no era descifrable, pero era un pequeño chalequito hablando de manera muy poco técnica.

El sonido de la puerta izo que mirara hacia al frente para dejar que pasara. —Señor Rusia, ¿usted me llamo? —Era Lituania.

—Sí—sonrío dulcemente—Siéntate a mi lado si deseas…

—N-No hace falta

—Insisto—Continuo sonriendo de aquella extraña manera que él solamente podía mostrar.

—Está bien—respondió para sentarse nervioso. Fijo su mirada en el tejido de Iván pasando de lo aterrante que era estar en una habitación únicamente con aquella nación. ¿Para qué sería?, y él tejiendo…era un hecho muy curioso, se armo de valor para atreverse a preguntar educadamente.

—¿Para quién está tejiendo?...si puedo preguntar…

El ruso se volteo y sonrió levemente—¿No es obvio?, es para mi hijo.

—¿Su-su hijo?, ¿c-c-ómo, cuándo y dónde?, ¿Por qué el señor China no dio la noticia?...en realidad no puedo creer que no se notara…—sonrió impresionado el muchacho de la noticia, justo cuando pensaba que estaban teniendo un problema con la naciones "amantes", pero tal parece que Iván no.

—Él no, yo—se señalo inocente—Y con Yao he tenido problemas…, mi hijo no puede tener un padre así, para eso te llamo a ti. He pensado que tú serías una buena Padre/Madre.

El pobre Toris escuchaba desencajado, ¿él padre/madre?, ¿y con Rusia?, antes se daba un tiro en la cabeza. El ruso le siguió explicando, y el lituano llego a la conclusión de que estaba loco…, Rusia en el papel que desempeñaba en la relación no pudo haber quedado embarazado de China…aparte que haya sido por obra del espíritu santo. Era un embarazo psicologico, y el ruso estaba convenciéndolo de que fuera padre de su imaginario hijo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—¿Tiene síntomas de un embarazo psicologico? —casi soltó una carcajada Prusia.

—No, no tiene síntomas de un embarazo psicologico…si no de un aterrador embarazo psicologico—Menciono algo alterado Lituania con un leve temblor en su cuerpo. —Por cierto, tú eres quien está mejor que todo el resto, ¿cómo lo lograste?

—¿Yo? . No creas…, sé que soy grandioso pero ni yo me libre—sonrió suspirando —El caso mío es diferente ya que no es mientras estoy despierto…si no cuando duermo…

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto sin comprender Lituania.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Al terminar el "tiempo fuera", aun en Washington D.C, Estados Unidos.

—Bien, enumérense…—ordeno la muchacha con una pequeño block de anotaciones.

—¡Estados Unidos!  
—Francia…  
—Rusia  
—…Grecia…  
—Dinamarca  
—Lituania  
—Suecia.  
—El sorprendente Prusia  
—España  
—Alemania  
—¡Sealand!

Todos los países miraron al último nombrado. ¿Sealand?, ¡que demonios hacía ese niño allí!. Que impecable seguridad…

—¿Tú que haces aquí?, acaso… ¡acaso eres espía de Iggy! —pregunto el norteamericano acercándose al muchacho—¿Cómo ha estado él?, ¡a hablado de mí!, ¿se está alimentando bien?...¿recibió mis presentes?

El muchacho retrocedía ante el interrogatorio del norteamericano, pero luego se trato de explicar con las naciones.

—Vengo por la crisis sexual….

—¿Tú? —soltaron casi todos los países.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro?

Unas cuantas miradas y un silencio sepulcral se formaron, para que luego…aproximadamente en 35 segundos todos se atoraran de la risa, carcajadas y demás.

—¡¿Tú?, ¡ajajajajajajaj!, claro niño…—se reía Francia de forma divertida.

El niño frunció el seño e inflo los cachetes con recelo en un medio berrinche, pero en el cual sabía que no iba a ser tomado en cuenta.

—¿Con qué tienes crisis?, ¿con tu oso de peluche? — salieron comentarios molestos hacia Sealand como aquellos.

—Ha~ , que pena que no quieran mi ayuda montón de idiotas. —El muchacho sonreía con prepotencia mientras se llevaba ambas manos detrás de la cabeza de forma juguetona.—Se bastante sobre la otra junta gracias a mi cercanía al Idiota-Inglaterra. Y si quieren saber yo tengo una relación bastante buena con Letonia…

Alfred paro enseguida de reír mientras los demás no les importo mucho lo último que dijo Sealand, pero al norteamericano sí, había dicho "Inglaterra", eso era suficiente para ganar toda su atención, además parecía que ese chiquillo sabia más que él de la situación que llevaba Reino Unido en esos momentos, tenían que saber usarlo a su favor.

—Se-Sealand ¿verdad? —sonrío Alfred algo forzado, poco natural—Realmente…, realmente sabes algo que nos puede ser de ayuda de la "otra junta" —menciono haciendo énfasis en lo último ya que todos estaban enterados de que sus amantes tenían otra junta en un destino diferente al suyo.

El chico elevo el rostro para reírle sin burla al americano, hasta que por fin le reconocían un poco—Sí, sé mucho… Además ni te imaginas que hace últimamente Inglaterra de pasatiempo, ¿y quien es el amante de Noruega?, hay algo muy interesante respecto a Islandia y él

—¡Bro-Bromeas! —aclamo Dinamarca ante lo último.

—¿Inglaterra?, ¿pasatiempo?...!te exijo que me digas! —reclamo el americano a su vez.

El niño sonrío, es verdad que tenía bastante información, pero quizá, sólo quizá estaba exagerando un poco…pero minutos como aquellos de fama no se podían desperdiciar.  
Todos los de la junta centraron su atención en el mocoso, además…una de la razones en que él se pudiera colar en ambas juntas era que en su relación no era muy definido a que lado solía **tender** en la relación, y se podía mover casi libremente en ambas…, además que un país tan pequeño como él no tenía un gran dilema…solo estaba de chismoso metiéndose en aquella "crisis sexual", pero jugar en ambos bandos podía ser peligroso, pero el niño aun no descubriría el por qué.  
Después de un tiempo… de discusión para saber como iban sus parejas… los Pro-matar/acabar/eliminar/exterminar/y sinónimos de muerte de la crisis sexual continuaron con la muchacha.

—Bien…aquí esta mi lista. Escuchen atentamente, antes de dar consejos debo saber sobre como llevan la relación sentimental, para ello, en el orden de esta lista les haré preguntas…el primero es…—Reviso su listita—Estados Unidos. ¿usted con Inglaterra, verdad?, sería tan amable de acompañarme a la habitación trasera—sonrió mientras Alfred asentía levemente—Cuando vaya acabando este pequeño "cuestionario" pasaran uno a uno a medida que termine, algo así como las terapias de las que me mencionaron antes de traerme aquí.  
Y así empezaban los cuestionarios.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario estadounidense:

—Bien señor América, ¿está listo?

—Claro que sí~, ¡adelante! —asintió con fervor.

La húngara sonrió —¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?

El americano seguía sonriendo, pero se desencajo ante lo repentino de la pregunta y lo incomodo de esta. —M-Me repite la pregunta please

—Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez, ya sabe, el momento en que hicieron "eso"

—Mmm, ¿puedo pasar a la siguiente? —titubeaba nervioso el americano.

La muchacha miro al techo pensativa—No puedes saltarte ninguna pregunta, pero si pasar a una siguiente hasta dejar la más difícil para el final

—Ok, entonces next

—Bien, segunda pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?

El americano se arqueo ante la pregunta, sabía que tenía que responder, ¿pero que clase de preguntas eran esas?, deberían ser más normales, tales como: "A Inglaterra que suele disgustarle de tu actitud y blah, blah, blah", pero no… eran de "aquellos" temas que Alfred prefería guardar en privacidad suya y de su Reino Unido.

—Next…—atino a responder.

Y así evadió la pregunta 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… y seguía pasando y pasando a la siguiente.

—Lo siento Señor Alfred, pero tiene que responderme…

—Está bien—suspiro—pero le advierto que es mejor no enterarse de algunas cosas…—cedió por fin el norteamericano. —¿Nuestra primera vez verdad?...cómo olvidarla, fue en mi casa…pero no exactamente en mi recamara. Simplemente no me pude resistir…, trate… pero yo…—se sonrojo levemente al recordarlo.

* * *

¿Ven?, ¿se aman? (muy, muy en el fondo), ¿entonces, qué causo la crisis? ¡a que alguien adivino!.Y sí, Rusia tiene embarazo psicologico, mátenme si quieren pero esa es su crisis, ¿bastante extraña, no?. El que le achunta a la crisis de Prusia recibirá un ¿premio?. ¿Y, se unió Sealand?, ya verán que pinta él en todo esto D: y como ayudara después de los cuestionarios Hungría a los países.

**CONCURSO: **Pueden pensar una **pregunta** para el "cuestionario", puede ser cualquier cosa…, elegiré a **algunas** y las pondré. PD: especificar pareja, Ej: Franada, "Le fuiste infiel alguna vez, aunque sea con el pensamiento",*se imagina el silencio de Francia, ya que no me lo imagino diciendo ¿Yo?, ¿infiel? ¡jamás!*.

Y Alfred está medio triste D:, lo vi meterse a "extrañoainglaterra,com"(no busquen la pagina xD). Si quieren que Alfred y demás personajes en crisis no estén triste y actualice pronto díganmelo en un bonito reviews, o si no gustan de la historia en uno feo u.u. Bueno, nada más que decir, esto es como un regalo para ustedes. Adiós y se cuidan, muchas gracias a todos/as

Y lo acepto, yo al menos una vez en mi vida (o más) ocupe el "corta tú" y me respondian "No, tú" XD. ¿Con qué llamada se sienten identificados/as ustedes? o.o


	4. Responde

Aquí el siguiente capi de esta extraña historia…espero que les guste. Por cierto, recuerden que este es un fic de muchas parejas… así que todas saldrán a finales de cuentas. Si quieren que una salga más que otro especificármelo por favor en los comentarios.

**Advertencia:** Ámbito sexual. Algunos datos extrañamente reales…

**Parejas en este capitulo:** Francia/Canadá, Estados Unidos/Reino Unido, Grecia/Japón, Dinamarca/Noruega, Rusia/China. (Si no les gusta alguna de estas parejas sáltense su cuestionario…pero hay trama más adelante que les puede complicar si hacen aquello)

* * *

El americano continúo mirando al piso mientras trataba de pronunciar sus palabras.

—Como iba diciendo…no pude…  
—¿No pudo qué? —decía la fujoshi muchacha sin evitar aquel poco sano interés que solía tener.  
—Resistirme. Él estaba allí, agitado…., con la camisa a medio abrir y sus mejillas sonrojadas con una voz ronca mientras me hablaba…estamos en la mesa de la cocina.  
—¿En la cocina?... —se sonrojo la muchacha…—Por favor continué…  
—Me acerque y le arrincone contra la pared, su cuerpo se tenso pero yo no podía detenerme, quería tenerlo cerca de mí…ya llevábamos un tiempo saliendo y no había pasado nada pero ese día fue diferente…, le desabroche lo que faltaba de su camisa a pesar de sus criticas para observar con lujuria su cuerpo…deseaba que…

El muchacho agito su cabeza al perderse en su narración de aquella noche y lo hizo técnico para que no fuera tan complicado explicarlo. —Y allí fue, sobre una mesa…muy resistente cabe mencionar. El problemas es que lo hicimos con la ventana abierta e Inglaterra gemía no muy despacio por así decirlo…nos acusaron de exhibicionista y le pagué terapia a 5 niños que quedaron con trauma. Es obvio que pedí las respectivas disculpas.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro casi de queja al ver que el americano no le explico el momento concreto…pero si le exigía que lo hiciera quizá pudiera sospechar de su interés poco sano.

**2-¿Usted tiene alguna clase de obsesión con Inglaterra?  
R:** —¿Yo? ¿yo?, ¡claro que no!. Lo amo pero sé controlarme…

—¿Seguro?  
—Of course…—respondió nervioso.

La muchacha saco un material que lleva consigo y se lo enseño al estadounidense mientras decía "que me dice de esto":

**_"El 18 de Abril de 1968 el puente de Rennie fue vendido al un empresario americano por $2460000. El puente fue reconstruido en Lake Havasu City, Arizona e inaugurado el 10 de Octubre de 1971. No todo el puente fue transportado a América, debido a tasas de exportación."_**

—E-Eso es…sólo lo quería ya que…  
—Querías tener algo que te hiciera sentir que Inglaterra estaba contigo, más cercano. Por eso te trajiste ese puente desde tan lejos a tu país…  
—Yo…  
—Además de eso querías el puente más impresionante de torre…

El muchacho agacho la cabeza algo derrotado. La muchacha le sonrió colándole una mano en el hombro y decirle que era algo normal.

**3-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —¿Al mes?, ….—desvió la mirada contando con los dedos y mirando hacia arriba….— _7,2 veces al mes._

—¿Cómo es posible contar incluyendo decimales?  
—No quieres saber…—le respondió el americano. La muchacha asintió y siguió preguntando. —Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…—se detuvo, no creyó que lo dijera tendría mucha relevancia.

**4-¿En el ámbito sexual, él te prefiere agresivo o dulce?  
R:** —Depende del momento. Si es que lo hago con demasiada pasión un día que esté sensible me tachara de violador y no podré tocarlo durante un tiempo…, pero cuando está en bueno… "aquellos días" le gusta que me comporte agresivo o dice que no estoy interesado. Mi Arthur es un caso…

**5-¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño donde lo han hecho?  
R:** —En la sala de un cine cuando lo invite a ver Toy Story…claro, en la última fila no había mucha gente. No puedo asegurarlo sin embargo creo que nadie nos vio. Arthur se veía tan irresistible ese día y la manera en que se tapaba la boca para que no se le escaparan sus gemidos…—comentaba comenzando a notarse un leve carmesí en su rostro al recordar aquellos momentos —ninguno de los dos nos enteramos del final de la película ese día y tuvimos que venir de nuevo. Y no, no fue culpa mía…fue de Inglaterra…, o sea…sí, él tuvo la culpa.

**6-¿Sueles obligarlo y/o presionarlo a tener contacto contigo?  
R:** —Mmmmm, ¡mmmmmmmmm!—se llevo su tiempo en pensarlo—C-creo que no, que no… en cierto sentido. ¡Es que vamos! Soy un héroe…lo que hago yo es correcto y no creo haberlo obligado a nada…que yo recuerde…en una de esas… quizás…posiblemente….tal vez…

**7-¿Si quedaran solo 24 horas para que termine el mundo, que harías?  
R: —**Mmmm, primero anunciárselo a toda mi gente. Luego ir hasta a Inglaterra para que me prepare unos scones como en los viejos tiempos y conversar un poco, hablar hasta que el día se acabe y confesarle lo mucho que lo amo y todo lo que lamento. No necesitaría nada más que tenerlo entre mis brazos hasta que el fin del mundo llegase para pensar "Sí, he sido muy feliz"…

—¿Seguro que nada más? —soltó con picardía.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —soltó ingenuo  
—Nada…ignóreme. Continuemos….

**8- Si es que a tu pareja le hacen algo sin su consentimiento, ¿qué le haces a ese alguien?  
R:** —¿Mmmm?, ¿qué le hago…? ¿aparte de castrarlo y/o matarlo?...lo dejo sin ganas de volver a poner un pie cerca de Reino Unido… —dijo totalmente serio el muchacho estadounidense.

**9- ¿Cuál fue el momento en el que más deseaba hacer suyo a Arthur?, ¿con que ropa?  
R:** —Cuando…, cuando andaba con un traje que saco de no sé donde…era bastante corto, muy corto y de color blanco en una especie de túnica. Además no llevaba nada debajo de ésta…!él me estaba tentando!…incluso más que cuando lleva ese sexy traje de camarero suyo.

—Esta es la última para Estados Unidos—reviso la muchacha. El americano asintió para contestarla.

El americano al decirle la pregunta la medito un poco, le costo más que las anteriores pero termino fundamentando su respuesta de manera argumentada. La muchacha sonrió ante la última respuesta y dijo que llamará al siguiente.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario francés:

Y allí entraba por la puerta el francés, quizá el cuestionario más censurado que pudiera tener la húngara en aquella sesión.  
Hungría sonrió un poco pensando "Francia" y una aura oscura rodeándola. No era muy de amistad con aquel sujeto además del comportamiento poco decente (pero que igual disfruto) que tubo con el señor Austria…!imperdonable!, ¡más que imperdonable!. Pero no descargaría su ira en él si no en un tipo que empezaba con **Pru** y terminaba en **sia**.

Después de que el francés tomo asiento le explico en que consistía y empezó enseguida con las preguntas.

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?  
R:** —¿La primera?, ¿sabes hace cuanto tiempo atrás tengo que remontarme para eso?

—Me refiero a tu primera vez con Canadá….  
—Haaaa!, con Canadá. —atino a responder—Con mon amour fue en…, a la luz de las hermosas estrellas…  
—¿En el patio?  
—¿Me dejarías continuar?, al menos como lo describo yo suena romántico…—se quejo el francés. —Bueno, "en el patio", pero no en el mío…ni en el canadiense tampoco…si no en el de América.  
—¿En el de América?  
—Oui~, y justamente en el momento en que él y cierto inglés de identidad súper identificable también estaban [**********]. Sí, fue algo tan erótico, tan deleitantemente excitante. El peligro de que nos descubrieran era algo que hacia que [**********] más fuerte a Matthy que se retorcía cada vez que [*****] su hermoso cuerpo, sus gemidos…la pasión, el amour…, fue más que simple sexo. Mientras me adentraba en él [************] con delicadeza fue cuando surgieron sus dudas y comenzó a…—se detuvo para sonreír al recordar el bello momento.

—Me preguntaba si aquello no se me olvidaría…, si no sería uno más en mi vida…eso me preguntó y yo en aquellos momentos no le supe responder. Me abrazo la espalda y continué con mi labor besándole sus finos labios…

La húngara abrió los ojos sonrojada ante la descripción del francés pero más que nada enternecida por las palabras de Francis que realmente parecía que lo extrañara. Que lo amaba.

—Y ahora. Sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que sí. Lo amo…, amo a Canadá, yo no valgo ni lo que él pisa…así que quizá sea mejor que yo desaparezca y él…  
—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses idiota! —sentencio la muchacha.  
—Pero….  
—Nada de peros…, a la siguiente pregunta.

**2-¿Se muestra reacio o perezoso a tener relaciones sexuales?  
R:** —¡Mademoiselle! . Pareciera que no conoce nuestra situación, es obvio que no me ha dejado hacerle nada…nada...!nada de lo que es nada!

—Me refiero antes de la crisis  
—¿Antes? ¿antes? ¿Reacio a tener [****]? ¡y también [****]!—dijo casi en sollozo—Era esplendido…fantástico ¡sólo de volver a experimentarlo! ¡no! Sensacional…, con él perdía miles de años, pareciera que me rejuveneciera cada vez que lo tocaba…  
—Creo que no me está entendiendo…¿se negaba a la unión?  
—No…, en si siempre tenía esa inseguridad…esa adorable timidez, pero se le pasaba a medida que íbamos avanzando…

**3-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?  
R:** —Bien, aparte de su sexy traserito, sus deleitantes labios, sus perfectos ojos…, ¡sus finas piernas!. Diría que su sonrisa…, definitivamente es lo que más me gusta de él, esa manera de curvar sus labios tímidamente y agachar la cabeza es simplemente hermosa.

**4-Si le nombrara la palabra "infidelidad" en cuanto a ti a tu pareja ¿qué diría?  
R:** —… … … …—básicamente era un silencio.

—¿Francia?  
El muchacho atinó a responder un poco después—¿Infidelidad?...mm infidelidad, ¿sabes? esa palabra me suena… creo que la he escuchado en algún otro lugar… pero donde…  
—Francia…  
—¡Está bien! ¡está bien! —le respondió el francés—Le soy fiel…sí, le soy fiel en el ámbito de que no me he revolcado con nadie más en el tiempo que llevo unido a él.  
—¿Y en qué ámbito no le eres fiel?  
—Clasificado…  
—Francia…  
—Enserio no lo diré.

La muchacha cedió y fue a la próxima pregunta.

**5-¿Crees que vale la pena dar tu amor, cariño y todo tu ser por él?  
R:** —¿Bromeas verdad mademoiselle?. No me arrepiento de darle todo lo que le he dado, incluso en estos momentos siento que podría haberle entregado más de mí pero no lo hice…¿por qué no lo hice? ¿por qué ya no me quiere…? —dijo entrecerrando levemente sus ojos—Soy el país de amour…sin el amour de él…yo no vivo…

**6-Si engañaste a dicha persona que supuestamente amas y ahora resulta que dicho engaño va a tener frutos... ¿serías capaz de decirle?  
**R—"Hemmm"

—Los "hemmm" no cuentan Francis…  
—Bien. —soltó en un suspiro— Se lo diría. Yo se lo diría. Es cierto que me tardaría mucho pero tendría que confesárselo. Pero después de eso no puedo asegurar 3 cosas y esas serían: Seguir vivo, [************]… y la que más me aterra...que él me dejé.

**7-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —Mm, veamos. ¿Llegar llegar? ¿O cuenta el [****] oral entre otros? —pregunto para que la muchacha le asintiera que sólo el "llegar llegar" —10 veces al mes… sé que es poco… pero no creo estar insatisfecho con la porción que tengo de amour, bueno, que "tenía" al mes.

**8-¿Qué le dirías en este preciso momento a Canadá?  
R:** —"_Qué tengo que hacer para entrar en tu cama otra vez_"

—Bromeas…—expresó la muchacha en una cara malmandada  
—"_Recuerda, cuídate. Siempre condón_."—intento otra cosa el francés.  
—Respecto a su problema Francia, o a lo que sientes…—volvía a explicar la húngara.

El francés se llevo una mano al mentón acomodándose un poco para dar una respuesta más decente.

—Matt, te amo. Aquí me tienes, sé que posees todo el derecho en querer dejarme, ¿quién te puede culpar?, pero en este preciso momento te pido que no lo hagas. Vuelve conmigo mon amour, eres mi vida, mi deseo… todo en mi existencia es opaco si pierdo tu belleza, tu sonrisa… tu única forma en la que solías decirme que me querías. No pienso dejarte, por eso, aquí estoy cariño mío, repitiendo una y otra vez te amo para ti. —finalizo el francés sin sonrisa aparente en su rostro, más bien estaba nostálgico.

**9-¿Suelen usar algo para hacer más amena la relación?  
R:** —¿Te refieres a lubricantes?, ¿dildos? ¿vibradores? . A Canadá no le gusta usarlos sinceramente…

—Pero aún así…—continuo Hungría.**  
**—Consigo que los usé…, es el encanto francés…—prosiguió Francis con una encantadora sonrisa. Pero realmente no era el encanto francés, si no la perversión francesa.

La muchacha asintió y ya era momento de la décima pregunta, termino de preguntársela y Francia respondió de manera espontánea y hasta fácilmente cosa que sorprendió un poco a la húngara.

La muchacha sonrió. —¿De qué tienes prisa? ¿hay alguien que te espere?

El francés se volteo y le correspondió el gesto. —Sí, un amigo necesita el espectacular apoyo francés—le dijo para irse a donde el español. Ya que ese preciso día era el aniversario de Antonio, y dolorosa e incluso tristemente su pareja no se había acordado para nada.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario ruso:

Esta vez, el que entraba era un ruso. Tranquilo sereno y casi se podría decir que estaba feliz, como si su vida a pesar de todo lo que tuviera que pasar en sí poseyera más alegrías que tristezas, o eso era lo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?  
R:** —He…

—¿Fue violación? —pregunto la muchacha por el silencio  
—Mmmm.. —sonrió el ruso —No exactamente…

La muchacha atino a decir en su mente "con que no exactamente , he".

—Sí, no exactamente…, sólo le amarre… por seguridad. Fue en mi casa en una visita de comercio casual.

La muchacha reclinaba el cuerpo mientras pensaba " a qué mierda de seguridad le llamaba a esa el ruso"

—Le comencé a sacar la ropa lentamente, era molesta para mí y para él, o al menos eso quería creer en esos momentos. Yao se quejaba, demasiado…, me decía que me detuviera, y los "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" abundaban en su bella boca. Pero…realmente yo  
—¿Realmente tú?  
—Quería que aceptara estar contigo…sé que lo hice un poco a la fuerza pero él nunca me aceptaba…¿da?. Pero no, no lo viole…fue algo así pero no fue así…

La chica realmente se confundía con aquel ruso, pensaba extraño y hasta preocupantemente, en realidad no sabía muy bien si estaba segura en una pieza a solas con aquel país pero bueno…ella se metió en aquel lío, y si es que tenía que estar con ese psicópata ruso por el amor a la **_porno gay_** ¡bien valía la pena!, se dijo con espíritu yaoista que recorría su sangre.

—Cuando estaba a punto de… eso. Le solté…  
—¿Le soltaste? —Preguntó incrédula.  
—Sí…eso hice. En ese preciso momento pensé que agarraría algo, me golpearía, me tiraría cosas…la mesa si era posible. Pero lo que él hizo fue completamente diferente. Me sonrió aun en su desentendimiento. Se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla…sus palabras fueron "me alegra, que hayas preferido dejarme ir" —recordó el ruso mientras su animo decaía levemente—Luego de eso simplemente mi mente no respondió y le hice el amor más de una vez aquella noche moviéndome salvajemente en sus estrecho cuerpo. Así fue…  
—Com-comprendo, muchas gracias. La siguente es esta…—siguió preguntando algo nerviosa.

No entendía a Iván, primero lo intento violar…luego no…luego le dicen unas cuantas palabras…y ¿continua con lo mismo?, y tuvieron sexo…y no especifico al final si su "mi mente no respondió" era un sinónimo de "me tire salvajemente arriba de él para hacerlo mío", o sea, violarlo.

**2-¿********************************************?  
R:** —¿****?

—¡******!  
—*********************************************************************** (no es censurada, sólo secreta)

**3-¿Cuántas veces lograste hacer a Yao uno contigo? (ámbito sexual)  
R:** —Aahh eso….—dijo vagamente mientras ladeaba el rostro…—Eso no se pregunta…

—¿Por qué no?  
—Por que uno pierde la cuenta… ¿no lo crees?

**4-¿Cuál es tu posición favorita y la de él?  
****R:** —La mía la de arriba, la de China la de abajo. Así de simple—expreso no tomando muy en cuenta la posición en al que le gustaba estar a Yao, si no como él pensaba que el asiático estaba a gusto. Y eso definitivamente era debajo de su cuerpo.

**5-¿Has usado tácticas sucias para llevarlo a la cama?  
R:** —Con Yao…, sí unas cuantas. Unas cuantas muchas…—no alego inocencia alguna.

**6-¿En que parte es más sensible?****  
R:** —¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa? —se llevo unos dedos a la boca el ruso con precaución.

—¿Por qué lo dice?  
—Por que es obvio cual es la parte más sensible que tiene. La parte más sensible de Yao es ****  
—¿El qué? —no entendía la húngara.  
—El ****  
—¿Qué? —la muchacha aún no entendía nada.

El ruso se paro y trajo un esquema del cuerpo humano. Sinceramente, ni la húngara sabía que existía eso…, y más aun….que fuera la parte más sensible de China, eran una pareja bastante extraña…

**7-¿Serías capaz de por alguna instancia querer encerrarlo en la torre mas alta de un castillo propio?**  
**R:** —Creo que podría considerarlo, eso o dentro de mi armario.

—¿De tu armario? —ladeo la cabeza algo curiosa la chica.  
—Nadie sabe lo que hay dentro de mi armario, sólo China…y definitivamente no va a querer entrar allí…¿pero vale intentarlo, verdad? —sonrió cerrando sus ojos mientras curvaba una siniestra sonrisa.

**8-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —Mmmmm—pensó mientras acariciaba sus estomago—Suelen ser _11 veces al mes_ normalmente…—dijo el ruso frunciendo un poco su cara.

**9-¿Deseas que todos sean uno contigo, incluyendo a Yao? ¿eso no te parece algo infiel?  
R:** —No mentiré, es obvio que quiero que todos seamos Rusia, ¡eso sería tan genial!. Y no creo que sea una "infidelidad"—sonrío cerrando sus ojos alegremente—Pero…—continuo aligerando un poco su sonrisa.

—¿Pero?  
—A veces pienso que con Yao, yo y él…, como explicarlo…es difícil. Sólo sé que al pensar que será uno conmigo me embarga un indiscutible sentimiento de felicidad del deseo que he tenido desde hace tiempo se haga realidad, pero luego, seguida de ese sentimiento viene uno de miedo. Si él es uno conmigo…si se vuelve "Rusia", si se vuelve "yo"…él ya no existirá. Y en esos momentos, sólo me tendré a mí mismo—explicaba ya sin una sonrisa en sus labios decayendo un poco el habla.

La muchacha guardo silencio…no insistiría, de alguna forma confiaba que el ruso continuaría.

—Pensaré en los momentos en que disfrutaba estar con él he ir a su casa para pasar un calido día mientras me mostraba su gran cantidad de costumbres. En las veces, que a pesar de no actuar correctamente China seguía perdonándome, en las veces…que incluso a pesar de los problemas que tuviéramos, me sentía feliz con cruzar aquel corto extremo que teníamos de distancia. Pensaré en eso y me lamentaré… —termino finalmente. —¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

A la muchacha le dio un leve escalofrió ante esto, fue una conversación algo intensa, por mucho que ese ruso fuera un extraño y un rarito sin remedio, en el fondo no quería perder al asiático. Le aviso como a todos a Iván que tendría que responder una última pregunta. Cuando la termino simplemente se retiro de allí haciendo que la húngara suspirara levemente como si se hubiera quitado una tensión de encima.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario griego:

Paso lento, relajado, somnoliento y medio muerto. Esta vez era un griego de pelo algo desarreglado pero que le lucia bien. Entraba con un Bulldog llamado Spanki, era su nuevo perro favorito.  
Después de una pequeña charla sobre la singular mascota del griego y de si estaba seguro que no dejaría una de sus "linduras" en la sala la castaña comenzó el cuestionario.

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?  
R:** —En mi casa…en un callejón. Fue…apasionante…

—¿En un callejón? ¿no quiere agregar algo más? —preguntaba la muchacha quien escuchaba la respuesta más corta que pudo tener, ¡sin nada de drama! ¡sin nada de acción! ¿qué brillo tenía eso?  
—Que… no usé protección…esa fue la única parte triste porque Japón se sintió y me dijo que si llegaba a quedar embarazado…cosa que realmente no sabría explicar como sucedería ya que él es hombre… tendría que tomar la responsabilidad.

**2-¿En alguna oportunidad le costo llegar a alcanzar el clímax sexual...? ¿por qué?**  
**R:** —¿ A mí?...mmm, no que yo recuerde. Al que suele costarle un poco es a Japón, siempre hago lo que está a mi alcance para satisfacerlo y hasta le propongo intentarlo más de una vez por noche. Suelo pensar que…el mejor orgasmo que puedo tener es junto al de Kiku porque si sólo yo lo disfruto…me sentiría…inútil.

**3-¿Del 1 al 10 cuanto quieres a Japón?  
R:** —11…

La muchacha rió, linda respuesta, muy típica pero no por eso menos significativa.

**4-¿Qué fue lo peor de lo que te has enterado sobre Japón? ¿cuál fue tu reacción?  
R:** —Mmm, cuando me dijo…

—¿Cuando te dijo..?  
—Que su primera vez había sido con Italia, recuerdo que ese día tuve unas ganas terribles de tirarme de un decimoquinto piso y ver si rebotaba en el suelo…  
—¿Enserio? —se asusto la muchacha ante la drástica medida, era muy parecida a la de cierto francés.  
—Si, pero luego…me explico que fue su primera vez siendo abrasado… ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?, creo que todo el mundo…si escucha "lo lamento, mi primera vez fue con Italia", pensarían mal…

**5-¿Quién suele tomar la iniciativa en la relación?  
R:** —Yo…

—¿Enserio? —agrego la muchacha pensando que con esa cara y ese animo no creía que sea ni siquiera el que da la iniciativa para ir a dormir.  
—Así es…—respondió sereno ya que si él no tomara la iniciativa jamás llegarían a algo como era el japonés.

**6-¿Pensaste que estarían juntos por siempre? ¿aún lo piensas?  
R:** —Por siempre es una palabra…tan amplia —entrecerró los ojos mientras se distraía con los libros de un estante cercano—Pero con Japón es diferente, no es un "podría haber un para siempre" yo…, yo quiero que haya un para siempre…, no sé si es posible pero…quiero que sea así, y hago y haré todo lo posible por conseguir aquello…

**7-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
**R—Mmm, veamos, suelen ser 3 veces por semana por lo tanto al mes… lo hacemos _13 veces al mes_.

La muchacha casi fantaseo ante la cifra. Era bastante buena para aquel griego que parecía que no atacaría ni a una indefensa mosca.

**8-¿Cuál es el momento en que tu pareja luce más lindo?  
R:** —Cuando duerme…¿lo has visto? —sonrió levemente.

—No…, pero adelante, cuéntame. —le animo amable la húngara.  
—Es realmente hermoso, la forma en que su bello rostro reposa enzima de la cama con finas sabanas blancas y su boca entreabierta sólo un poco mientras respira calmado, seguro, confiado. Su cuerpo algo esparcido de una manera casi armoniosa. Cuando está así yo aunque me muera de ganas de hacerlo con Japón…no le despierto…no podría.

**9-¿Cuál y de qué pareja es el último doujinshi que le viste a Japón?  
R:** —¿Qué?... —respondió incierto.

—Unos libros…ya sabes, él suele dibujar unos libros en los que-  
—¿Los demás países se violan? —respondió acordándose pero aún no muy seguro de que servia una pregunta como esa—El último que le vi fue uno Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, y uno de Alemania e Italia….pero ya hace mucho…

"Típico" pensó la muchacha, en realidad esa pregunta era completamente inventada, pero es buena estar actualizada en los avances del japonés ya que desde que empezó la crisis no había sabido nada de los proyectos del asiático.

Y por fin llegaron a la última.

El griego asintió. Le hicieron la pregunta que se tomo más de un rato considerándola, procesándola, analizándola etc, pero al final dio con una respuesta decente. Heracles se retiro luego de llamar a que pasara el siguiente.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario danés

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?  
R:** —¿Nuestra primera vez? —repitió suspirando un poco —sinceramente sigo pensando aún hoy que debimos hacerlo en un lugar más romántico pero no fue así. La primera…—susurro con una sonrisa atontada con un leve carmesí en sus mejilla—La primera vez que hice el amor con Noruega fue en pleno campo de batalla…

La muchacha trago al escuchar el drama que se aproximaba

—Si ya me quedaba poco de vida quería cumplir mi último deseo, tener a Noruega como siempre desee tenerlo. Le tome el mentón y le bese de apoco acorralándolo contra una piedra grande que había. Ambos comenzamos a jadear…su cara sonrojada, su cuerpo…era realmente hermoso, incluso en aquello momentos poseía fuerza para resistirse e incluso fruncir su ceño con enojo. Rodee su cintura con sus brazos y lo apegaba a mi rozándonos mutuamente…  
—¡Y! ¡Y! —decía tragando fuerte la muchacha con los ojos abiertos como platos como si se tratara del final de una teleserie.  
—Le baje de apoco su ropa -…—se detuvo el ex-vikingo.  
—¿Y? ¿por qué se detiene? —alego la Hungría.  
—He…hem, y bueno…allí lo hicimos por primera vez y….—miraba a todos lados preocupados. —Sí, eso…  
—Pero…—intervino al ver extraño comportamiento casi temeroso del danés.

Este tomo un papel y un lápiz y escribió un poco para luego mostrárselo a la chica. "siento algo extrañó, mejor cambiemos la pregunta."

La muchacha asintió un poco desconcertada ante la actitud y sugerencia de Dinamarca, pero termino por avanzar a la siguiente.

**2-¿El momento en que te hizo más feliz?  
R:** —¿El momento más feliz dices? —sonrió como nunca antes—Cuando acepto casarse conmigo…

—Que interesante ahora pasemos a la…  
Dinamarca continuo sin poder evitar interrumpir a la húngara—¡Fue realmente genial!, ¡la mejor de todas las bodas definitivamente!. Recuerdo cuando le calló pastel al estirado de Suecia, ¡y cuando le saque la liga a Noruega!...eso fue muy lindo hasta que sentí que caía inconciente….luego me explicaron que accidentalmente Noruega me dio un codazo mientras se la sacaba de la pierna derecha  
—¿7 veces? —casi rió la muchacha al recordarlo. Ella estuvo en cada una de las bodas al igual que cierto japonés sacando foto tras foto.  
—Sí, me pegó accidentalmente 7 codazos…

**3-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —¿Con noruega? —dijo con una sonrisa en la que puso notar un leve tic la muchacha que parecía casi doloroso—7 o 8 veces…según como ande él de animo.

**4-¿Cuántas veces te amenazó que te perseguirían fantasmas y gnomos si no lo soltabas en ese momento/esa noche?  
R:** —Millones…más que eso incluso. Pero si desistiera ante eso ¿qué sería?. Uno tiene que saber dar un poco e insistir para ser el activo, o si no nuestra relación se basaría en un beso en la mañana y otro en la noche...¿y eso qué es? Ni una relación de abuelos es tan poco emocionante…Además la resistencia hace que se vea más lindo. Claro, siempre y cuando no se me pase la mano al presionarlo ya que si lo hago Noru puede ser realmente aterrador, incluso podría llegar a castrarme mientras duermo…

**5-¿Insistirías en conseguir el amor de tu pareja en caso de no ser correspondido?  
R:** — Claro. Por Noru lo que sea. No importa cuanto tenga que esperar, le amo desde siempre. Intentaría cada día de mi existencia que él sintiera lo mismo ¡yo soy su amante! , lograría que me amara las veces que hagan falta… y eso no lo cambiará esta maldita crisis

**6-¿Qué te lastima en cuanto al comportamiento de tu pareja?  
R:** "Algo que me moleste", se repitió dentro de él pensando que podría llegar a disgustarle de su muy perfecto y delicado amante, hasta que encontró algo, pequeño…minúsculo—Que a veces es muy malo en cuanto a sus respuestas. Rara vez lo noto sinceramente, pero cuando me doy cuenta es… ¡triste!. Y otra cosa sería cuando no cree que sea apropiado contarme un problema, detesto eso…, debería poder confiar en mí ya que yo haría lo que fuera para poder ayudarlo.

**7-¿En que parte es más sensible?  
R:** —Omitiré esta pregunta…—desvió la mirada.

—No puede saltarse ninguna. Está obligado a contestarme. —insistió la muchacha  
—No lo entiendes, ¡no quiero que me mate!.  
—Vamos, no te va a matar. Además la información que me entregas se quedara entre nosotros—trato la chica de darle seguridad al danés, pero no parecía ir muy bien.  
—Eso dices tú…, aún son muy joven y sexy para morir.

Elizabeta no desistía**. **Dinamarca termino por rendirse y le dijo a la muchacha que se acercara para susurrarle la respuesta. La hungara se sorprendió al escucharlo y no pudo atinar a decir nada más aparte de "interesante" con una sonrisa fervorosa en sus labios.

**8-¿Qué tipo de ropa interior es su favorita?****  
R:** —"¿Qué tipo de ropa interior es su favorita?" —repitió el danés algo extrañado—Veamos, normalmente usa bóxer…, y si me preguntas a mí cual creo que le quedan mejor son unos morados oscuros bastante a la cadera y medianamente apretados llegando a sus piernas. Luce realmente estupendo…, tanto que yo…

**9-¿Algún recuerdo vergonzoso con él, en su intimidad etc?****  
R:** —Eso…es…sería—levanto un poco el labio y se lo mordió con mandíbula superior —En un **no** lindo día en que yo y Noru estábamos en "algo" llego y entro por "casualidad" Islandia. Nadie sabe cuantos días pasaron para que recuperara el habla, aunque no suele ser tan conversador de todas formas…, Noruega durante ese transcurso sólo me reclamo sobre este hecho…y que decir de nuestra vida sexual, se fue a la mierda porque creía y creíamos que Islandia podría entrar por casualidad.

—¿Cómo lo superaron?  
—Hay momentos y momentos, y en algunos de ellos es imposible que Islandia venga a nuestro cuarto. —Se explicaba—Por ejemplo, cuando está viendo una serie que pasan más o menos tarde…no hay quien lo despegue de la tele, también cuando duerme…aunque a veces suele despertarse en la noche. Por eso decidimos cerrar la puerta y decirle que tiene que tocar antes de entrar….y que no importa si es que Noruega parecía pedir ayuda o estar muriéndose…, eso era **normal**.

—Bueno esta es la última ¿está bien?

La muchacha ordenaba sus papeles con un rostro apacible y sosegado. Como si estuviera rebosando de su trabajo, estaba en una plenitud total. Cuando pudiera tener contactos con Japón le diría toda aquella información para que creara aquellos bellos libros llamados doujinshis, realmente saldrían cosas interesantes. Estaba hasta feliz y a la vez triste por esa crisis y pensando en ello fue cuando sintió un fuerte alboroto afuera y aún no entraba el siguiente. ¿Qué habría pasado?.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Que te engañen, es terrible.  
Si nunca te lo dijeron, es catastrófico.  
Si siempre confiaste en él, es triste.  
Que te enteres por otro, es penoso.  
Si lo amabas, duele.  
Pero si te lo restriega en la cara  
Después de que supuestamente se dieron "un tiempo"  
Y te lo haga saber por una puta carta….  
Era simplemente fatal.  
Casi para suicidarse.  
O más bien, para ello.**

Sostenía la carta entre sus manos y frunció el seño conteniendo el dolor de su pecho, se fue echando para abajo arqueando su espalda hacia el frente sujetándose el estomago evitando llorar.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:** Es SU culpa.

Cuestionarios faltantes, más desesperación, traidores y confabulación, infidelidades (¿?), y parejas muy MUY enojadas… Y por último, **_el motivo de la crisis_**y cuál es la crisis prusiana.

Previews:

**_5- ¿Para usted el significado de la palabra amor es…?  
R:_**_ —"Italia"_

_Y recibió un llamado que le perforo los oídos o sólo quería descanso. Contesto para encontrarse con Canadá quien le comento su vivencia—¿Así que a ti también?, ¡son unos malditos desgraciados!—se quejaba como podía el británico _

* * *

**Datos vistos en este capítulo de manera estadística:**

-**Estados Unidos** suele hacerlo 85 veces al año y está equilibrado con su pareja, pero suele alcanzar orgasmos más potentes, estar más feliz con su vida sexual, dedicar más tiempo al sexo y respetarlo un poco más que **Reino Unido**.  
-**Francia** suele hacerlo 120 veces por año, anteriormente era el primero pero le supero Grecia. Tal vez se deba a que su pareja **Canadá** era menos activo y se fue compensando…  
-**Rusia **suele hacerlo 143 veces por año y está más o menos equilibrado con su pareja, **China**. (Ahora…)  
-**Grecia** suele hacerlo ¡164! veces al año D:, (válgame dios) y es el que más lo hace estadísticamente al contrario de su pareja, **Japón**, quien es el que menos suele hacerlo globalmente en su país con un número de 48 veces por año, que curiosa pareja… ¿verdad?.  
-**Dinamarca** suele hacerlo 101 veces y su pareja 102, bastante equilibrados. **Noruega** es el país más recomendable para ser madre =), ¡eso es lindo!. Animo Nórdicos.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso u.u…siento tardarme tanto. Enserio lo lamento ¿me odian? , y si el capitulo no es lo suficientemente bueno también lo lamento… tal vez realmente no sirva para los fic de hetalia y hasta lo insulto. Enserio lamento la poca autoestima pero alguien me envió un correo bastante feo donde criticaba mucho mis fic y me dio penita D;

Pero en fin, estuvieron muy cerca de adivinar la crisis prusiana ¡vamos! Ustedes pueden D:, el que puede se ganara algo ¡créanme!, y también el que adivina la crisis! Adiós y se cuidan. Y por último…en los próximos capítulos ¿cuál de las pareja quieren que sea la principal? .Bueno sin nada más que decir ¡muchas gracias! ;O;


	5. Es SU culpa

Este fic es de muchas parejas, si no gustan de alguna simplemente sáltense su cuestionario y continúen la historia pero hay trama más adelante que pueden no entender muy bien si hacen esto.

**Advertencia:** Ámbito sexual. Naciones…cantando… (Así de mal) /Capitulo largo… ¿Paciencia?

**Parejas en este capitulo: **España/Romano, Alemania/Italia, Prusia/Austria, Lituania/Polonia, Suecia/Finlandia. Secundarias: Francia/Canadá, leve Estados Unidos/Reino Unido.(Más que nada quejas de Arthur)

* * *

Todos discutían poniéndole más drama a su respectiva crisis, compitiendo en quien de ellos era el que más amaba a sus parejas, etc. Esperando así que todos salieran de la encuesta.

—_Y sólo quedarán… los buenos momentos de ayer… que fueron de los dos_ —susurraba bajísimo el español, sólo el francés al lado de él pudo escucharle.

—¿Qué? —ladeó la cabeza el francés.

—_Y hoy sólo quiero creer..._ —murmuraba algo desanimado el español. Francia lo miró algo raro mientras los demás le miraban extrañado también. _—¡Que recordarás! ¡Las tardes de invierno por Madrid!, las noches enteras sin dormir...— _parecía que de un momento a otro el español se había puesto sentimiento y cantar más fuerte pescando un "improvisado micrófono" que le pasó Grecia poco espabilado, era un pepino, algo era algo.

—¿Está cantando? — Soltó desconcertado Estados Unidos.

—Sí… eso parece…—atinó a decir Francia con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

_—¡La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor ~!— _casi se tiraba al piso y meneaba la cabeza con energía como si la canción fuera pesada o algo y era totalmente relajada. Tomó al francés del hombro y lo levanto para seguir._—Al verte esperando en mi portal…sentado en el suelo sin pensar_..._—_agachaba la cabeza bajando el tono el español apagando un poco sus energías_—Que puedes contar conmigo…_

_—Y hoy sólo quiero creer…—_repitió lo primero que dijo Antonio. Éste le miro con una sonrisa enorme mientras se animaba a seguir cantando para luego mirar a Grecia, él se paro y se unió al trío para cantar entendiendo la indirecta, faltaban pepinos, digo… "micrófonos improvisados". Luego miraron a Dinamarca, estaba en otra, pensando en Noruega quizá, el punto es que no quería cantar. Y cuando miraron a Alfred…

_—_No pienso cantar esa cosa tan depresiva ¿De qué me sirve?¿Qué esto? ¿Un karaoke?—decía estados Unidos algo desganado.

_—_Es sólo un poco. El coro es fácil ¿Te cuesta mucho el español acaso?_ —_susurró insinuante el francés tratando de dejarlo de ignorante.

—No… no, claro que no.

—Entonces cantemos…_—_rió suavemente el francés

_—¡Y sólo quedarán! los buenos momentos de ayer… ¡que fueron de los dos!_ _—_animaban Francia, España, Grecia a que Dinamarca y Estados Unidos cantaran.

_—Y hoy sólo quiero creer... —_dijeron ambos, Alfred y Dinamarca sin pensarlo mucho. Sólo cantándola mientras no se creían que estaban haciendo.

_—¡Que recordarás! ¡las tardes de invierno por Madrid!, las noches enteras sin dormir. ¡La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor!...al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar ¡que puedes contar conmigo para siempre! _—cantaban, así de mal, todos…desafinado, pero al menos pasaban el rato con otros no era tan malo, aislarse parecía peor.

—¡Y no puedo evitar! echarte de menos mientras das…!la mano a mi tiempo y te vas! ¡Hoy siento que quiero **verte verte** y pienso que recordarás…! —y así continuaron. Para parar el mal rato quizá. Para desentonar un poco (especialmente Alfred), para olvidar, para muchas cosas.

_Las noches enteras sin dormir. La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Entraba el siguiente después del pequeño problema que hubo, pero casi pareciera que se hubiera olvidado, sentía los cantos desafinados de los demás afuera. Era Lituania.

Cuestionario lituano:

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?**  
**R:** —Mmmm—se avergonzó un poco—¿No puedo saltármela?

—La primera no, es imposible—mentía la muchacha descaradamente, pero ya no quería que se saltaran las preguntas, era un verdadero fastidio.  
—Bien… fue en una casa color pink…con alfombras pink… con puertas pink… con lámparas pink…con la cama pink y sabanas pink…bueno, me entiende. El punto es que me llevo a aquel lugar y me dijo que lo hiciéramos... y yo simplemente no entendía a que se refería…

Hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Luego me dijo que como podía ser tan insensible, malo vestía y todo eso… ¿Qué si no entendía la indirecta? ¡Lo único que entendía en ese momento es que estaba rodeado de rosado!. Pero luego me explicó que todo ese rosado era una forma de decir "te deseo"… él y sus cosas. Y bueno… allí, en una cama... él se comenzaba a desnudar para mí, no sé que me pasaba, me sentía tan extraño y le ayude a sacarse su propia ropa después de unos momentos…lo bese, y él comenzó a desnudarme…lo hicimos allí, arriba de la cama llena de peluches. Fue bastante lindo… bastante lindo hasta que claro… me dice que le limpie todos sus peluches que quedaron manchados con algo… ehheh, que no mencionare…

**2-¿Su pareja que tan sexy es para ti?  
R:** —Demasiado…más de lo recomendado por mi medico…

**3-¿Si tuvieras que engañar a tu pareja con alguien, con quien lo harías?  
R:** —Nadie… ¿Por qué tendría que engañarlo?

—Es en "el supuesto caso"…cualquier persona, ¿Nunca le has sido infiel?  
—No…, jamás…  
—¿Jamás de los jamases?  
—Jamás de los jamases por MI voluntad…  
—Eso quiere decir que…—medito un poco mirando al lituano—¿Rusia…quizá?  
—Quiero otra pregunta por favor…—mencionó algo bajo.

La muchacha asintió y continuó con la siguiente.

**4-¿Te gustaría que Polonia fuera una mujer?  
R:** —Hemm…pues no sería mucha diferencia…—pensó casi para sí mismo.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Que bueno…he, no. Lo amo tal y como está…defectos, virtudes. Polonia simplemente es… "como que totalmente perfecto para mí" —sonrió suavemente.

**5-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —Hemm bueno…creo que… no sé…

—¿No sabes? —abrió los ojos y pestañeó sorprendida. Era el primero que no sabía la cifra.  
—No lo sé, una vez se lo pregunte a Polonia y me dijo que lo hacemos 12 veces…  
—Hemmm… está bien…—anotó algo dudosa la muchacha ¿Por qué el muchacho no sabía y su pareja sí?, era extraño.

**6-¿Si quieres tener relaciones sexuales pero no lo comentas, tu pareja se da cuenta?  
R:** —Siempre…

—¿Enserio? — Dijo al ver que ni dudaba— Ni siquiera un "la mayoría de la veces"  
—No… ni siquiera eso…, siempre siempre se da cuenta. No puedo ocultarle nada, me sonríe y me dice "Quieres hacerlo, quieres hacerlo~" Y eso me da algo de vergüenza…

**7-¿Qué tanto se preocupa por él?  
R:** —Demasiado…, mucho. No sé ni siquiera decirlo. Siempre pienso que podría estar metido en algún problema, lo llamo, me evade la pregunta o simplemente me cambie el tema, quizá en el fondo no le guste que me preocupe tanto por él. O es raro…sí, quizá solo sea algo raro…

—¿Lo llama?  
—Sí, y me costaba mucho colgarle, ejejeje. —reía ligeramente—Lo extraño mucho. Mis llamadas ahora siempre pasan al buzón de voz. Hace mucho que no lo escucho. Quiero hacerlo..., escucharle aunque sea una cosa sin sentido y fuera de tema…

**8- ¿Tu pareja usa ropa atrevida y/o ajustada para seducirte?  
R:** —Hemmm—pensó mirando al cielo haciendo memoria.

Miró a la muchacha y comenzó a nombrar—Polonia conejita playboy, Polonia enfermera sexy, Polonia policía con mini, Polonia streptease, Polonia sirvienta pervertida, Polonia colegiala…—y la lista seguía casi desesperando al pobre muchacho, su pareja era un mega-caso.

—En resumen: sí, usa ropa atrevida para seducirte—deducía no muy brillante la muchacha, ya que era obvio. Lo que se preguntaba dentro de ella es que en esta pareja se perdió material quizá demasiado bueno y todo por seguir a las parejas más "**_populares_**" por así decirlo.

**9-¿Cuéntame una experiencia en tu vida que nunca podrás olvidar?  
R:** —Hay demasiadas, ¿Con Félix verdad?. Diría que nuestra boda…

—¡Cómo olvidarla! —vociferó la muchacha con pasión y brillitos.  
—Sí, como olvidarla…Los dos.. …!Porqué! los únicos que se vistieron de novia, ¿Por qué me obligaron a ir de novia? ¡Félix igual iba de novia!. No podíamos ir como Estados Unidos... o quizá Suecia… o al menos como Dinamarca y Noruega…uno y uno. Teníamos que ir los dos mega afeminados y con maquillaje. Nunca supe de quien fue la genial idea, pero olvidando eso…que me diera el "sí" fue realmente espectacular aunque antes de eso todo lo que me dijo…—se agachaba recordando con alegría y frustración la boda.

La Muchacha cambio la pregunta, no quería que se enterara que fue ella ¡Sí! ¡Ella! Ser entre las sombras que domina algunas relaciones… la que había propuesto a los dos de novias para su matrimonio. Llegaron a la última, enseguida de eso Toris se pudo retirar con un leve suspiro.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario sueco:

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?**  
**R:** —En una c'ma…

Hungría no hizo más que pensar "bien, creo que empezamos mal", pero no se rendía, para nada. No podía ser difícil sacarle más. —¿Y cómo?

—¿No sa'es cómo es una relac'on sexual?  
La muchacha contó hasta diez y volvió a mirarlo. —¿Algo más? —No esperaba nada, pero trató igual.  
—Sí… algo más…fue…simp'emente hermoso y maravilloso…

Como olvidarse de ese día, él y Finlandia... se había tomado horas de anticipación, hizo que se lo llevaran Noruega y Dinamarca a dar un paseo, puso pétalos de rosa en su cama y preparo una elegante comida, velas adornando el cuarto oscuro al igual que la cena. Fue mágica, y más que nada… Finlandia estaba feliz…

**2-¿Su pareja suele pedirle relaciones más intimas a veces?  
R:** —No, siempre cu'plo con mi deber, jamás haría algo como dejarlo "poco sati'fecho"

—¿Lo ves como una obligación?  
—No…, pero es mi preciada esposa, deseo que sea tan feliz como le sea posi'le. Y si es que tengo que servirle…o hacer cualquier cosa por él no lo dud'ré ni un segundo…

**3-¿Qué le gustaría hacer en este preciso momento en cuanto a su pareja?  
R:** —Jugar damas

La cara de Hungría estaba desfiguraba, debía de estar bromeando. —¿Enserio?  
—A esta precisa hora…jugábamos damas

Ultima palabra.

**4-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —7 a 8 veces

Sin ni más ni menos, Hungría estaba pensando que el cuestionario con aquel sueco terminaría en vagos monólogos…, es como si le costara hacerlo hablar o le costara explayarse con facilidad.

**5-¿Qué tanto lo ama?  
R:** —No se puede contar simp'emente…, no hay limites…jamás los hubo…

**6-¿Tu pareja es celosa?  
R:** —No creo…—atinó a decir, tenía una y mil anécdotas, historias increíbles y apasionadas que podían llenar un libro ¿Pero las dijo? ¡NO! No las dijo, sólo atinó a decir eso. No sabía como expresar todo lo demás, lo cierto era que su pareja era un poco celosa, pero cuando la situación lo amerita y bastante raro. En cambio él…si se atreven a tocarle un pelo demás a su querido Fin…, simplemente iniciaba una guerra, perdiera o ganara… por su amor lo que sea.

**7-¿Como describirías a Tino a otra persona?  
R:** —Perfecto…—susurró, sin titubear y serio. Por qué sí…era perfecto y mucho más para él ¿Qué otras palabras podrían describirlo? Además si se pusiera a enumerar las cosas que podría decir de Finlandia se tardaría años…así que prefirió sólo decir eso.

**8-¿Tenías planes a futuros con tu pareja?  
R:** —Planes…—Meditó por bastante rato.

Elisabeth quería decir algo, pero temía que pudiera decir o reacciones, en rearlidad por lo "que pudiera decir" no, dice tan pocas cosas… pero se veía imponente, serio…, ¿cómo era pareja de esa cosita de dulzura llamada Finlandia? Quizá muy en el fondo no estuviera enterada de cómo eran los dos en realidad.

—Una hija, él y yo…estaba esforzarme…  
—¿Esforzándose?...wuau, detalles detalles…—se le escapó a la muchacha.  
—Sí… me esforcé basta'te. Por él y por mí... creía que le gustaría…—Eso nada más dijo, lo demás le daba algo de pena.

Él podría decir cosas como "Nos tardaríamos horas en escoger el nombre y sería divertido" "Ayudar a Tino cada vez que tenga una urgencia" "Los antojos que tendría, se los concedería todos" "Poner mi oído en su estomago y escuchar como se mueve una criaturita, nuestro ángel" "Y cuando llegará el día, esperar en el pasillo mientras se da vuelta tras vuelta en un lugar de no más de cuatro metros esperando y esperando a que dijeran el: Ha nacido"

**9-¿Qué le dirías justo ahora?  
R:** —Jag älskar dig—dijo agachando un poco su cabeza mirando su teléfono…no tenía respuesta. Eso le diría. "Te amo".

Y terminó también esa. La respuesta final increíblemente fue la más larga del sueco para sorpresa de Hungría.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario prusiano:

Y lo vio entrar, respiró y exhaló como siete veces cosa que era no muy "humana", pensando: Relájate…no lo mates…no lo mates… hay muchos testigos aquí. Pero lo que había pasado hace tres meses con él…no se lo perdonaría.

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?**  
**R:** —¿Nuestra primera vez? ¿No puedo contar la segunda vez? ¿La tercera quizá?

—No, la primera…—insistió la muchacha. Por alguna razón NO la quería y SÍ la quería con lujo de detalle, una parte de ella decía ¡No Hungría! ¡No quieres escuchar eso! Y la otra mala, según ella claro…decía ¡Sí, quieres escuchar eso Hungría, para luego subirlo a Internet en diferentes versiones!  
—Bien… hemm, primero... —sacó un papel. —Testifica aquí que no le harás nada a mi awesome persona hasta por lo menos cuando esté a 15 metros de ti y pueda correr, ¿bien?. Y no es por que te tenga miedo ¡Claro que no! , es sólo precaución…

La muchacha miró extrañada y firmo el papel, el prusiano atinó a reír ante lo hecho para guardarse el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Ahora continuare! —dijo confiado, casi como si sacara un enorme peso de encima—Nos habíamos estado besando ambos durante mucho tiempo, me agradaba…quería llegar a más con él, no se lo iba a confesar…sólo lo tocaba y le desabrochaba esa estúpida camisa y le mordía el cuello. Sus gemidos… hasta sus insultos me parecían un halago a que continuara.

La muchacha no decía absolutamente nada, sólo espero a que continuara.

—Él siempre me decía que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas…no sabe mentir. Cada vez que lo tocaba, que desnudaba más ese cuerpo principesco y delicado que tiene. ¡Y pensar que dijo que nunca haría el amor con alguien como yo!, de allí…tenía que ser algo más privado…, así que lo tome entre mis brazos mientras se ruborizaba de apoco hasta depositarlo en la cama de Eli…

Y fue allí cuando la húngara entendió todo…, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta para que era ese estúpido papel para no atacar a Gilbert. Tuvo que contar hasta 10…1,2,3,4,5,6… ¡A la mierda! Quería matar a Prusia, ¿Lo habían hecho en su cama verdad? ¡Su primera vez fue en su puta cama!

Prusia y su awesomeidad se detuvieron hasta sentir que la cordura volviera a la muchacha o hasta que por lo menos tuviera menos instinto mata Gilbert's en ese momento. —Luego lo hicimos allí, le quite toda su ropa…, le bese en los labios mientras bajaba aun más. Sí, fue una noche bastante agitada…y peligrosa claro está—Se refería así es que Elizabeth llegaba los mataría, no…en realidad primero lo mata a él y luego compadece al "señor Austria" por traumas y bla bla blá…

—¿A cuántos metros dijiste que tenía que estar? —decía Hungría con un tic en el ojo dispuesta a caminar los 15metros y salir persiguiendo a Prusia para matarlo.

**2-¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo en cinco palabras?  
R:** —Perfecto grande y awesome Prusia.

—Muérete…  
—¿Qué?  
—Nada… a la siguiente—dijo cansada.

**3-¿Si tu pareja te tuviera que engañar con alguien, quien crees que sería ese alguien?  
R:** —Mmm, Rode engañándome…—meditó algo distraído—Engañándome…—repitió pensativo.

—Si, ¿La infidelidad es un tema que te molesta?. Ni que fueras Francia…  
—Oh…claro que no. —atinaba a decir mientras emitía una risa sonora. El tema si le incomodaba… "la infidelidad",esa palabra, si Rode supiera…no Austria no podría enterarse —West…  
—¿Lo tiras por descarte?  
—Sólo quiero pasar la pregunta…¿Francia?  
—Esto no es una adivinancita Prusia—decía algo irritada la muchacha.  
—En realidad contigo Eli…—la miró acusatoriamente—Contigo o West…

**4-¿Siempre usan "protección" al momento de hacer el acto sexual?  
R:** —¿Siempre?...

—Exacto…—dijo la muchacha sin mucho ánimo.  
—Pues veamos…, no siempre siempre. Es imposible, una que otra se me pasa, además no llevo un condón en el bolsillo cada vez que salgo ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si hiciera eso? ¿Francis?, él me ha contado que suele hacerlo, a todas partes lleva uno…, el punto es que el grandioso yo suele usarlos más que nada porque Rode me obliga a usarlos…, son discusiones y reprimendas de dos horas si es que no más. ¡Y dios!, cuando me empezó a dar una clase de como ponerme un condón… ¡Cómo si yo no supiera ponérmelo!. A veces exagera…, pero el estar con él me hace alguien precavido por así decirlo…

**5-¿Qué tanta confianza hay entre ustedes dos?  
R:** —Mucha…

—Con que mucha ¿no? —dijo la muchacha aparentando una sonrisa.

—Sí…—asentía con la cabeza…  
—¿Mencionarías algún ejemplo?  
—¿Algún ejemplo? ¡Claro!. Esa vez que… bueno tú sabes ¡esa vez!, y también aquella vez…y esa, sí, la esa fue inolvidable.  
—¿La "esa" fue inolvidable, he?, hummm, interesante. —dijo la húngara anotando clandestinamente datos extraños en su libreta. —Aún así no me sirve la "esa" ¿Algún otro ejemplo?  
—Bueno…—pensaba Gilbert —¡Así! ¡Ya tengo una!. La vez en que le dije que yo no había manchado la alfombra si no West…y él me creyó…allí se demuestra la confianza.

**6-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —9 a 10 veces…—decía orgulloso y hasta fanfarrón.

**7-¿Cuál es la fantasía sexual de su pareja?  
R:** — ¿Y yo tendría que preguntarle y/o saber eso porqué?

—Porque supongo de suponer que tú eres su pareja  
—¡Pues claro! ¡Yo soy su grandiosa pareja, kesesesese!  
—Bien grandiosa pareja responde de una buena vez…  
—Mmmmm, su fantasía…hemm…creo que hacerlo…¿Arriba de un piano? ¿Supongo? ¿Creo? ¿Quizá?...aunque ya lo hemos hecho allí ¡Pero igual cuenta!

**8-¿Extrañas a tu pareja, si es así cuánto?  
R:** —¡No sabes cuanto! ¡Dios, lo quiero AHORA! Nadie más que él…¡Nada!...

Bien, eso era raro según Elizabeth quien pensaba seriamente en hacer la típica pregunta: ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Prusia?. O sea, era normal que lo extrañara pero no que lo expresara con tanta pasión, tanto fuego… tanta… ¿Era eso preocupación?

—Mucho he…  
—Demasiado... todo su aristócrata apariencia, su voz… sus gestos. No quiero a nadie más que él… no tener que tratar con nadie más que él. Lo quiero ¡Lo quiero!, quiero despertar y no ver ninguna otra cosa que su cara…, durmiendo, malhumorada… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero a él!

**9-¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño donde lo han hecho?  
R:** —¿Yo y el señorito?... —meditaba…meditaba y seguía meditando. —Quizá esa vez en el tren, no…no creo. O la del probador…no…, tampoco. En la escalera no, en el piano que termino roto y luego me critico a mí ese hecho. Una vez lo hicimos debajo de la cama… no sé qué estábamos pensando realmente si la cama estaba arriba ¿por qué lo hicimos abajo?.

Era como si hablara consigo mismo el prusiano, la muchacha le reitero la pregunta para que dijera cual era el lugar más extraño.  
—Ya lo sé…!ahora lo recuerdo!, sí…fue debajo de la cama…lo peor de todo es que West estaba arriba de ésta… por cierto… ¿de esto no se entera Lud, verdad?  
—Claro que no…continúa…  
—Bien… se supone que estábamos haciéndolo como se debe en una cama…pero en la de mi hermano. La mía había tenido unos "ciertos problemas" y con el sillón Rode dice que le duele su espalda de princesita, así que el awesome yo lo lleva a la cama. El problema es que ese día…¡justo ese día! a West se le ocurre llegar antes…y cuando lo sentimos nos tiramos para abajo mientras él se acostaba a dormir…y bueno allí seguimos, Rode me decía lo desubicada que era la situación y bla bla blá, y para hacerlo callar sólo seguí con lo mío. Lud jamás se enteró…limpie su pieza cuando fue al trabajo y todo relinchando de limpio, lindo y reluciente "como si nada hubiera pasado".

Hungría tomó un respiro fuerte y le miró a los ojos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada para que por fin la muchacha le explicara que había llegado a la última pregunta. El prusiano no vaciló y le dijo que prosiguiera, él podía con todo. Y así fue, la respondió pero pensándolo unos momentos. Eli tuvo que prácticamente amarrarse a una silla para no matar a Gilbert y esperar al siguiente en la lista.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario español:

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?**  
**R:** —Je…—sonrió con ternura para vacilar un poco, lo avergonzaba un poco. La húngara lo animo unas cuantas veces y lo soltó—Fue cuando llego él y su "ya no soy un niño". Lo recuerdo tan bien…antiguamente yo no podía ver a Romano con otros ojos ya que pensaba simplemente que estaba mal. Ese día discutimos sobre el tema. ¿Me creerías si te dijeras que él comenzó todo?. Se paró de la silla enfadado y se agacho un poco hasta el sofá en el que estaba…y me besó…como nunca lo había hecho, no en la mejilla, no en la frente. En la boca…, yo…no sé porqué, podía estar mal pero me deje llevar.

—Continua por favor—la muchacha no perdía detalle, todo anotado en su libreta con maestría.

—Y luego.., le tome entre mis brazos, su cuello, comencé a besarlo, a desnudarlo…él había empezado, él provoco ese lado en mí que había reprimido…no podía detenerme…lo besaba ,lo acariciaba, me apegaba a su cuerpo mientras su temperatura subía. Llegó un momento en que ya nos acariciábamos desnudos y ambos estamos… bueno, "excitados". Lo fui preparando... y le susurre "como todo un niño grande", allí me comenzó a insultar… y bueno… lo demás... es algo intimo…

La muchacha quería más ¡Más! Todo lo que pudieran darle…pero no había estado mal.

**2-¿Cómo es su relación en la cama; dulce, a insultos…o prácticamente a golpes?  
R:** —Nuestra relación es Dulce, a insultos y algunas veces prácticamente a golpes. Es de todo. Muy variada…era muy entretenido estar con Romano, en si era lo mejor del mundo. Tenía un temperamento muy cambiante, me costaba entenderlo, sus palabras de amor suelen ser tagiversadas, es como entender un código o jeroglíficos las veces que me manda una indirecta o un halago…pero eso lo hacia especial, único.

—¿Y en aquellos momentos Cof**_privados_**Cof?

España lo pensó un poco ruborizándose al recordar intimidad con el muchacho italiano. Si sólo pudiera tenerlo cerca de él una vez más.—Bueno, es pasional en "aquellos momento" si es que él quiere…, o puede hacérmelo muy difícil…, en si nuestra relación en la cama, en la vida…es "única y variada".

**3-¿Si por su felicidad tienes que dejar ir a tu pareja con alguien más, lo harías?  
R:** Lovino no respondió. Parecía algo choqueado mirando al mismo lugar pero sin pestañear, después de un rato movió su cabeza un poco hacia abajo y mientras entrecerraba los ojos sonrió forzadamente y dijo—Cla-Claro…si él dejara de quererme…y fuera feliz con alguien más…—su voz se iba partiendo solo de la posibilidad, le costaba decirlo. Pero lo amaba, lo haría… por él

—¿Tú? —susurró apenas la muchacha, algo preocupada.  
—Si él es feliz... si él me lo pidiera…yo le desearía la mejor de las vidas,,, que fuera tan feliz como se le permitiera…, con tan solo verlo yo un par de veces.. cr-creo que sería…bastante feliz—respondió con la voz afligida, imaginarse eso…y después de la carta que recibió hace poco…le destrozaba su corazón en mil pedazos de los cuales algunos se perdían en el suelo para no poder volver a armarse…

**4-¿Por qué y qué dulce identificaría a su pareja?  
R:** —Romano dulce…dulce romano…, mmmm—pensó y pensó y pensó… y bueno, siguió pensando hasta que halló el porqué y la respuesta.

—¿Y bien?  
—Sería como un chocolate relleno, el chocolate en si sería amargo… y adentro tiene relleno de tomat-—no pudo decirlo, se le atrancaron las palabras—Frr… ¡Frutilla! ¡sí! Relleno de frutilla…—soltó algo traumando para continuar—Significa que por más que sea amargo por afuera…explorándolo al final, adentro de aquel dulce podrás encontrar el relleno dulce que le da el sabor a todo… más o menos así describiera a Romano con un dulce…

**5-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R-:** —¿Hacer qué?

La muchacha pensó un momento si el muchacho bromeaba con ella, pero estaba mirando algo pensativo el suelo como si no tuviera toda su atención al cuestionario—El amor… "tener sexo"  
—Ahhh…eso…—dijo riéndose un poco. —Pues bueno, al mes suelen ser como 9 o 10 veces…, regularmente 10.

**6-¿Qué tácticas usas para dominarlo, algún truco en especial?  
R-:** —Como dice Francis…, "todo está en la muñeca"

—¿Cómo es eso? —no entendía del todo.  
—En la muñeca. Siempre tienes que tener buen manejo con tus manos y sujetarlo desde la muñeca por si se resiste mucho o se nubla diciéndote uno que otro insulto…lo vas besando y paso a paso va cayendo hasta que sientes que el agarre se va soltando y deja de oponer resistencia. Una táctica vieja, pero funciona, le agradezco a Francis por ella…

La muchacha anotó la respuesta y pensó en Francis…sí, esa táctica es vieja y muy usadas en los yaois…infaltable.

**7-¿Alguien podría reemplazar a su pareja?  
R:** —¿Alguien dices?, nadie…jamás…!nunca! Romano es simplemente único, sus besos, sus enojos…la manera en que me abrasa cuando siente que se tiene que disculpar…o cuando yo no llego en mucho tiempo.

—¿Nadie? ¿Y su hermano quizá? —sonrió de manera tierna ante lo dicho por el español.  
—¿Ita-chan?...a él también lo quiero. La diferencia, es que a él no lo amo…, no lo deseo como deseo a Romano, no suspiro cada vez que veo que duerme, o las veces en que deja escapar una pequeña lagrima. Romano es el único que me ha cautivado completamente. Y deseo que así sea…bueno, por siempre…—sonrió a medias con una mueca un tanto dolorosa.

**8-¿Qué numero podría expresar cuanto quieres a Lovino?  
R:** —¿Un número? —pensó durante unos segundos para luego responder con una sonrisa— El número sería… "Infinito +1"

¡Infinito+1! Dios..., eso no era _exactamente_ un número pero era bastante tierno. Elizabeth no necesitaba de más.

**9-¿****************************************************************************?  
R:** —¿******?... ************************************************** (es secreta por ahora)

La última, España le incomodo algo la pregunta pero la contesto para retirarse con los demás algunos estaban en la sala de esperas y otros dando vueltas por allí.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuestionario alemán:

**1-¿Cómo y cuándo fue su primera vez?**  
**R:** —Creo que eso es algo privado…

—Nunca más vas a tener ese "algo privado" si no contestas…  
—Como si me importara…—suspiró suavemente—Me da igual si no puedo hacerlo, aunque me ponga afeminado y me masculinidad se vaya… lo único que deseo es que vuelva a mí, lo demás me vale…

Se produjo un pequeño silencio—Pero está bien. La primera vez que lo hize con Italia fue en Francia, mientras él me enmarcaba en un cuadro. No tenía que moverme. Simplemente se acercaba más con el cuadro hacia mí, y seguía pintando mientras enervaba una sonrisa ligera. No me movía, justo como él lo había dicho. Y él me besó, me movió del lugar que no debía salirme. No podía controlar mis sentimientos por él, lo había querido desde hace mucho pero siempre pensé que él me quería tan solo como un amigo. Nos dijimos tantas cosas mientras nos besábamos…mientras nos dábamos placer el uno al otro. Nuestra primera vez no se olvidara jamás. No la olvidare jámas…fue una promesa que dijimos entre gritos….

La muchacha suspiró, cortó pero apasionante. Tal como se esperaba de un italiano.

**2-¿Crees que tenga que decirle "todo" en una relación?  
R:** —Mmm, se podría decir que es lo correcto…y le diré y sé que él me dirá lo que haga falta sin embargo a veces algunas cosas simplemente se ocultan para que esa persona especial no sufra…y perdón si soné profundo o algo. Es algo que aún no puedo evitar del todo…

**3-¿Cuántas veces al mes suelen hacerlo?  
R:** —Ahh….bueno… eso ¿estoy obligado a responder?

—Puede saltársela, pero tendrá que responderla de igual manera después—explicó  
—Bien…—decidió acabar eso pronto o si no le costaría más sacarlo de su garganta….era algo privado después de todo. —9 a 10 veces…

**4-¿Quién suele tomar la iniciativa en la relación?**  
**R:** —Hemmm…

—Sabes…ya me estoy acostumbrando a los "hemm", pero tiene que contestarme…  
—Bueno…quien suele tomar la iniciativa es… él…  
—¿Él? —dijo no tan sorprendida, no es que Lud no se viera lo suficientemente masculino aunque sí le faltaba un poco gracias a su crisis. La camisa rosada no lo ayudaba pero no tenía las uñas pintadas ya.  
—Sí, él…

Y fue su última palabra.

**5- ¿Para usted el significado de la palabra amor es…?  
R:** —"Italia"

Así de sencillo, no necesitaba ni más ni menos. Y Hungría tampoco. Era una respuesta completa y llena de cariño después de todo.

**6- ¿Con respecto a él hay algo que te haya costado decidir?  
R:** —Su…su anillo.

—¿Su anillo? —pregunto curiosa la muchacha.  
—Sí…el anillo de Italia….para nuestra boda—se explicaba algo avergonzado. —Me tarde demasiado. Salía de mis planes…Feliciano siempre conseguía "desarreglar mi agenda". Fueron 4 meses y 5 días los que me tarde en busca del anillo…, 2 semanas tratando de escribir una carta buscando entre libro y libro un verso que lo complaciese…, rosas…claveles, no lo sabía. Siempre me confundía…quería que fuera algo inolvidable… el día en que me daría el "sí", el día más feliz de mi vida y el más complicado.

**7- ¿Dónde le gusta a su pareja que usted le bese?  
R:** —¿A Italia?

—Sí  
—Bueno, donde suele agradarle es…—decía pensando en la pregunta, era un tanto curiosa—En las mejilla…—dijo natural—También debajo del cuello y un rose de labios duradero…

**8-¿ Cuál es el halago/apodo romántico más estúpido que le has dicho?  
R:** —Haff…no puedo..

—Vamos, de aquí no sale.  
—Es simplemente ridículo…  
—De eso se trata—rió suavemente—Ridículo…estúpido… es lo mismo, sinónimos.  
—Bueno…el apodo romántico más tonto fue…: ¿Sabes Italia?, "Tú eres la pasta que ilumina mis días"

La muchacha se le quedo mirando y mantuvo la sonrisa. Alemania agacho la cabeza sosteniéndole antes la mirada —Vamos ríete…es gracioso. No se qué demonios me tome ese día… fue el halago más tonto y por el que más me avergüenzo. Sin embargo él…

Tomó una pequeña pausa—Sin embargo a él le fascino, se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente en la mejilla…diciendo "Gracias Alemania, tú también eres la pasta que ilumina mi días, no lo olvides"… —respondió con una leve sonrisa. Hungría se había contenido la risa hace momentos atrás pero lo último no hizo más que enternecerla.

**9-¿Su pareja es buena en el acto sexual?  
R:** —No tengo mucho para comparar pero diría que sí. Me gusta hacerlo con él y lo disfruto, me da placer…y darle placer a él… pero en algo que también es bueno es diciendo cosas vergonzosas, es un maestro. A Italia a veces no lo entiendo… trato y logro cada día comprenderlo un poco más…incluso en el ámbito sexual es un tanto raro. Una vez creía que quería hacerlo, pero sólo quería "sentir" que se sentía dormir apegado a mi cuerpo…tan taaan apegado que fui YO el que no pego ojo en toda la noche… por obvias razones claro está.

La última pregunta, una conversación de chicos lindos (Sí, Alemania sabía conversar de eso aún), y terminada la encuesta.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En Berlín, actual Alemania. Crisis prusiana.

Allí estaba el grandioso Prusia, durmiendo. Relajado, con aire fresco en una amplia habitación. Una cama de dos plazas, todo perfecto. O eso parecía…sí, eso parecía nada más.

—Ajám, bien —despertaba el pobre pero no por eso no awesome Prusia con cara demacrada. Miró a su derecha y respiró un poco, había un bulto a ese lado ¿de nuevo?, se dijo algo cansado. Fue destapándolo de apoco… y pilló un cuerpo desordenado de una mujer, sí, _esta vez era mujer_…, tenía una talla de pechos bastante grandes y no era para nada fea.

La mujer pestañeó un poco mientras abría sus ojos casi de manera tímida, se sentó y Gilbert no pudo evitar bajar un poco su vista…tan sólo un poco. Luego miró la cara de la mujer con más detenimiento. Había sucedido otra vez.

"¿Qué mierda hice anoche? ¿Quién es ella?".

—Yo…yo me llamo Gilbert…

—Aajajaja—rió corto la mujer algo extrañada—Lo sé…y yo Jenny ¿lo sabías? —bromeó.

—Mujer, ¿Jenny, verdad?. Bien mujer bella de grandes y awesomes bubies… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Claro…—respondió naturalmente.

—¿Tiene sida? —preguntó de forma casi no educada, pero eso se había vuelto rutina…

—¡Estúpido! —recibió una cachetada. No era agradable ni increíble aquella sensación en su cara, ser maltratado de esa forma no era genial pero uno se terminaba acostumbrándo. —Como te atreves a decirme algo como eso después de lo de anoche ¡dijiste que me amabas!

—¿Enserio lo dije? —soltó algo confundido—¡Ho sí, sí lo dije! —se aclaró al ver la cara de "te voy a matar" de la muchacha. No quería recibir más golpes.

—Bueno…¿Herpes quizá? —la mujer estalló nuevamente tomando la lámpara aventándosela a la cara . —¿Segura que no tienes VIH?

La mujer enfureció aun más. Sí, no era nada cortés preguntar algo como eso pero simplemente no le quedaba opción, esa era su estúpida crisis. Es verdad, no le faltaba sexo como a los otros países pero habían problemas en cuanto a eso.

1-No sabía con quienes se acostaba.  
2-Era más infiel que Francis, ¡que Francis dios mío!, nunca espero ganarle.  
3-La infidelidad trae problemas. Su señorito lo mataría y lo _castraría (Comentario de Prusia: Auch!)_ por infiel si se enteraba.  
4-Al no saber quien es y de que lugar proviene se puede contagiar de cualquier enfermedad de índole sexual. ¿Quién dijo que su crisis era fácil?, quizá en el día sí, pero en la noche y en la mañana era realmente atroz. No le gustaba, no era awesome hacer eso sin siquiera estar de acuerdo ¿Por qué a él?. Prefería darse contra una mesa como Estados Unidos, o tenerle fobia a un tomate como España…o como Dinamarca que habl-…, no, esa mejor no. Era rarita.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En eso, Reino Unido estaba en casa, solo…meditando la situación, su situación.

¿La crisis sexual?. Pensó Inglaterra recordando por que se inicio. Era fácil…

Esa crisis…era por una anterior que hubo. Sucedió hace un tiempo atrás. Los países estaban en una crisis sexual que los sobrellevaba, la gente sin sexo es menos activa, anda de menos humor o amargados. Trabajaban sin tanto ánimo y no rendían a su 100% globalmente hablando. Era algo triste, muy triste.

Los países trataron de encontrar una solución y la encontraron. Era fácil. Saldrían de su crisis a través de sus parejas. Con ellas específicamente…¿Pero era algo correcto? ¿Para satisfacer una CRISIS…cómo sería el acto en si?. Los países que solían y/o tendía a ser los activos no era algo preocupante… ¿pero para los pasivos?…para los que recibían…para los que único que deseaban para ser felices era un beso en los labios, un pequeño engaño de vez en cuando, palabras cursis… y una que otra vez sexo ¿cómo sería para ellos?. Y justo un día que estaban realmente agotados…

Sí, ese fue el día en que acabo una crisis sexual, pero si iniciaría otra totalmente nueva, una revolución…

**_Casa canadiense. Día viernes, trabajo mega acumulado._**

—Canadá~ Canadá~—recitó tambaleándose de lado a lado de forma casi espectral.

Matt se tapó un poco entre las sabanas, Francis parecía un depravado sexual o un pervertido (más de lo normal) en esos momentos. Por alguna u otra razón sintió que eso no acabaría bien.

Y no acabo tan bien, estaba cansadísimo. Pasar desapercibido todo el día como la nación que era podía ser algo agotador, tienes que gastar 17 veces más tu voz tratando de que te pillen y la paciencia mental para decirle a todo lo que camina "No, no soy ese tal Carlitos, tampoco soy José. Yo soy Canadá" era algo que agotaría a cualquiera, sin contar todo el papeleo…el desastre que dejo su hermano que ÉL tuvo que limpiar entre otros y tomar HORAS EXTRAS era algo que lo dejo hecho polvo, por no decir mierda.

Francis y él tuvieron sexo, bien. ¡Bien!, se dijo positivo acomodándose en la almohada, relajando la cabeza pensando, "paz" ¡paz por fin!. Hacer el amor era bueno y placentero, pero estaba agotado, no podía hacerlo muy bien, no rendía. Sólo quería dormir y soñar con maple…

¿Era eso mucho pedir?. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo al sentir la lengua de Francis ¿Por qué demonios no se dormía? pensó mientras volteaba levemente hacia atrás con cansancio.

—Otra vez Matt…—Susurró al canadiense mientras éste pensaba "Nooo, no otra vez".

Pero si fue otra vez, y otra…y otra…Canadá ya casi no podía…

—N-o más…Fr-Francis…—decía, no lo podía creer. Llevaban 8 veces ¡8 veces! ¿Qué se tomó el francés? ¿Viagra? Y si era así… ¿CUÁNTA?

—Matthy—le besó en los labios casi hipnotizado. —Me creerías si te digo que creí escucharte un "_no más_", que loco ¿verdad?. El placer a veces me nubla…

Matt se aferró a las sabanas, Francis no escucharía, él había dicho que NO pero tal parece…que no lo escucharía.

El pobre canadiense se pudo dormir después de la vez número 11, había quedado como medio traumado y medio muerto arriba de las sabanas mientras el francés dormía placidamente

No se pudo levantar al día siguiente. Le dolía todo… ¡Todo!, le dolían hasta los pies, incluso las manos…y eso que con ellas no hicieron nada ni hizo nada. Además, si se paraba no creía poder sentarse, en realidad le daría gracias a dios si pudiera hacerlo antes de una semana. Fue realmente horrible, era con amour, era cierto. Y Francis nunca lo violó, pero esa vez se excedió y por mucho.

**_En casa inglesa, sábado en la mañana…Arthur era un muerto, pero un muerto enojado._**

Recibió un llamado que le perforo los oídos o sólo quería descanso. Contestó para encontrarse con Canadá quien le comento su vivencia—¿Así que a ti también?, ¡Son unos malditos desgraciados!—se quejaba como podía el británico— ¿11?, Oh my god, al menos te tuvo algo de piedad…

—¿Cuántas veces tú y Alfred?  
—14 el muy desgraciado…  
— Auch…—soltó en modo de compasión al británico  
—Joder, Fuck! Shit!, ese estúpido inútil, ¡No puedo trabajar así! ¡Parezco internado de hospital!  
—¿No puedes levantarte?  
—¿Qué crees?  
—Que no…  
—Me tomó desprevenido…estaba cansado a más no poder y me toma por la espalda y mete su mano en mis… ¡bueno! ¡Eso no importa!, uso tácticas sucias…, hubiera podido hacer algo si no hubiera tenido tanto trabajo. Espera…tengo otro llamado.

Esta vez era Japón, informándole que faltaría a la junta de hoy, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse por qué. Y luego lo llamo Italia, avisándole lo mismo entre otros países. No se lo podía creer.

—No me digan… que todos estamos como imbéciles en una cama ¿por culpa de nuestras parejas?  
—Tal parece que sí Inglaterra-san… y eso que no conoce a Heracles-san, lo que no se mueve en el día se mueve en la noche…  
—Fue…fue por la crisis…—dijo Feliciano algo bajo.  
—¿Por la crisis? ¿Y crees que a mí me importa la puta crisis? —se alteraba Reino Unido—¡No me puedo mover por ese desgraciado desconsiderado violador de ingleses! ¡Qué se cree! —Decía molesto.

Todos habían vivido lo mismo. Algunos peores que otros pero todos lo mismo. Y Arthur en especial no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Quería venganza…

Así de simple, esa fue la crisis, simplemente ellos no son maquinas. No por **DEJAR** (Sí, algunos no piensan que es lo mejor del mundo ser el recesivo, pero como su pareja disfruta más "arriba de él" se lo ceden y terminan acostumbrándose a ser los pasivos) pero…que los otros sean los activos no significa que ellos son maquinas sexuales para sus dominantes. Y eso se lo harán saber a las buenas o a las malas.

Y tal parece, que después de todo, sería a las malas. La crisis sexual era su medida, su venganza. Y vaya que sus parejas lo estaban sufriendo, aunque ellos claro, nunca se imaginaron ni se imaginan que esa es la razón, es más, todos piensan que es por que falto darles amor, darles cariño, no sabían que prácticamente los estaban apestando, que hacían que no pudieran levantarse al próximo día por el maldito dolor de espalda (y otra parte evidentemente) después de hacer cositas malas en la noche.

¿Pero como saberlo?, él que estaba arriba no lo **_sufre_**, él sólo da el placer y el otro recibe tanto el placer como el **_dolor_** del acto, e incluso, hasta sus consecuencia. El activo en cambio, se levantaba a la mañana siguiente como si hubiera tenido un sueño rejuvenecedor, con todo el ánimo del universo con una sonrisa enorme que promete paz del mundo hasta con su peor enemigo.

Nadie pensaba en eso. Nadie hacia nada al respecto. Pero Inglaterra lo pensó, él no lo soportó, no se dejaría pisotear. Tenían que tener sus limites por muy enamorados que pudieran estar.

Ese fue el comienzo de la actual crisis sexual, harían sufrir a sus parejas… lo que fuera necesario, pero sus parejas pensaban recuperarlos, haciendo también "lo que fuera necesario", a cargo de claro, la grandiosa e ingeniosa Hungría.

* * *

**_Próximo capitulo:_** Complacido.

—Clausura cuatro párrafo tres del contrato de lealtad a Matthy dice así: No osaras toquetear a Estados Unidos por más parecido a mí que sea. Así que lo lamento Alfred, no puedo…

—¡Yo tampoco puedo! ¡GOD! ¿Qué tiene él de parecido a Iggy? ¿Qué?. ¡Exijo un cambio!. Las medidas de Hungría eran raras...

* * *

**Datos vistos en este capítulo de manera estadística:**

**_-Lituania _**es un misterio, pero su pareja **_Polonia_**… suele hacerlo 143 veces al año que de seguro mantiene a Liet bastante ocupado…**_  
-Suecia _**suele hacerlo 94 veces al año, está también bastante parejo con su pareja **_Finlandia_**.**_  
-Prusia _**suele hacerlo 117 veces y esta bastante equilibrado con su pareja **_Austria_** quien suele ser más comunicativo con su pareja increíblemente pero quien sabe en qué momentos.**_  
-España_** suele hacerlo 118 veces. Su pareja **_Romano_** le gana con un porcentaje de 121. Tal parece que aunque Romano es quien más se queja pero es a quien más le gusta… y en cuanto a satisfechos sexualmente en un orgasmo o la potencia de éste son igualísimos…**_  
-Alemania _**suele hacerlo 117 veces al año con su pareja y ambos tienen buena comunicación, pero no por eso se entienden del todo, el porcentaje de **_Italia_** es 121, ganándole así a su pareja.

La canción era "Puedes contar conmigo", de La oreja De Van Gogh. Pensé en Antonio, luego en una canción que pudiera identificar el momento y que gran parte de las personas (de habla latina) conociera, y fue nada menos que esa.

* * *

Síp, esa es la crisis prusiana, siento compasión de Prusia D:…, ni se acuerda el pobre. Y sí, así de simple era la crisis ¿enserio nadie se la imagino?. Y bueno, siento haberme tardado tanto…, espero no tardarme (demasiado) en el próximo para las que leen esto. Por cierto, ¡SÍ! todas las parejas se casaron **_¿Os gustaría ver sus bodas?_**, ustedes deciden…, y esperó que las medidas de Hungría los/as complazcan, sin mucho que decir adiós y se cuidan!

Y bueno. Aún les debo la crisis Litúrgica, la Sueca y la Danesa…y no sé cual es más rara de estas... Pueden esperarse de todo sinceramente…

Tal vez agregue nuevas parejas por si tienen propuestas y estoy pensando en poner_:Sealand/Letonia Y __Hong Kong/Islandia...__. Son parejas** pequeñas** eso así, advierto. (Última gracias a _MikuShiiiChan)


	6. Complacido

Y aquí este fic, ¿alguien lo recuerda?... creo que se van a confundir a partir de este capitulo pero bueno…los otros capítulos eran más o menos sencillos. Sin nada más que decir espero que la lectura les sea grata.

**Declaro:** No es mi intención insultar de ninguna manera a los personajes aquí vistos, si actúan raro es _debido a su crisis_. Gracias por entender de antemano.

**Advertencia:** Infidelidad, imagen mental de castraciones, travestismo, y Alemania con Rusia un tanto gay's.

**Parejas en este capitulo: **Leve USA/UK Francia/Canadá. Más secundarias: Rusia/China, Alemania/Italia. **ºº**_Francia+Prusia, USA+Francia, Alemania+Rusia.(?)_**ºº**, ojo, no es un "X" o un "/",simplemente un "+".

* * *

La muchacha estaba allí adelante con la atención de todos los países que conformaban la junta en contra de la crisis. Algunos entre quejas, entre "_esto es inúti_l" entre "me quiero morir" algunos más positivos, unos más dramáticos como España que lloraba hasta lo que no podía, había gastado pañuelos en cantidades industriales. Pero si hubieran estado en el lugar de aquel muchacho… de lo que había pasado quizá igualmente estarían así.

—Creo que… creo que ya todos terminaron ¿verdad? —dijo con micrófono en mano.

Los países se miraron entre si y tal parecía que no faltaba ninguno. Todos habían hablado con la muchacha contándole sus vivencia y alguno que otro dato que quizá sólo era morbo de la muchacha.

—Van a ir de parejas de acuerdo…

—¿Parejas? ¿Definirías parejas?, no puedo estar con nadie pasado las 23:00 horas…enserio—decía Prusia, sí, aproximadamente desde aquella hora perdía noción de todo lo que hacía, y cuando era de todo… era de todo.

Quizá se metió con una vieja toda arrugada, loca y magullada de 65 años y no se acordaba o peor aún ¡a su awesome persona se la habían follado!, no, definitivamente moría si le pasaba algo como tal. Que lo hiciera por ejemplo su pareja, Austria no sería algo tan "wuau", es más, ya habían cambiado de posiciones. PERO el problema era que lo que recordaba al levantarse por la mañana eran unos tipos, cuando se trataba de hombres claro está totalmente homosexuales, algunos hasta muy afeminados. Prusia los miraba con cara de "¿**Por qué…porqué a mí?**", pero siempre había sido el "activo" con aquellos tipos en la mañana…que él se acuerde no le dolía el trasero, así que todo bien ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

Así trataba de convencerse en medio del discurso de Hungría que no lo habían profanado cruelmente, porque ¡sí!, hubiera sido cruelmente ya que no se acordaba de nada, era casi como una violación. Pero claro, ésta aún no ocurría ni quería que pasara. Tenía que acabar con esa crisis y volver con su señorito. Su amado novio.

—Ya sabes, dos personas… las daré ahora ¿está bien? —dijo tomando unos cuantos papeles explicándole a Gil para dar las parejas.

-Estados Unidos y Francia.  
-Dinamarca y Suecia.  
-Rusia y Alemania.  
-Grecia y España.  
-Prusia y Lituania

Y todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros.

Y algunos, empezaron a llorar. Pero a llorar de alegría.

—¡No me toco con el señor Rusia! ¡No me toco con él! —decía llorando a moco suelto el pobre lituano rebozando de alegría, siempre, sin falta le tocaba sufrir por aquel ruso.

Él tuvo que soportar que Rusia se creyera embarazado (y se cree), él tenía que limpiarle los zapatos, él tenía que llevarlo a lapa cuando el ruso se cansaba de caminar. Él tenía que hacer de silla ¡sí, de silla! si a aquella aterradora persona se le ocurría. Entonces, el hecho de que no le hubiera tocado con él era un paraíso. Su magnifico compañero por su parte también estaba feliz, ambos chocaron las manos alegremente. Ni él ni el prusiano (quien no aceptaba mucho su miedo a Rusia) querían estar con el ruso. Jamás.

España miró a su compañero ¿Grecia, verdad?. No se llevaba de lo mejor con él pero no era malo. Aún así no podía concentrarse mucho sin su amada cosita de amor que era aquel italiano, sólo un hermoso "Muérete jodido bastardo", de la boca de su amante lo volvería a ser feliz.

Rusia y Alemania se miraron, no se llevarían tan mal como todo el mundo pensaba que sería, pero eso se vería más adelante. Pero dos parejas en cambio…, no. Simplemente NO supieron elegirlas.

Suecia miró a Dinamarca y Dinamarca miró a Suecia.

—¿Por qué t'ngo que ir con él?

—Lo mismo digo Suecia, ¡no quiero ir contigo en este preciso momento!

—Yo…d'testo más ir con alguien tan m'lesto 'omo tú…

Y así siguieron mientras que los otros… Estados Unidos y Francia…

—Clausura cuatro párrafo tres del contrato de lealtad a Matthy dice así: No osaras toquetear a Estados Unidos por más parecido a mí que sea. Así que lo lamento Alfred, no puedo…

—¡Yo tampoco puedo! ¡GOD! ¿Qué tiene él de parecido a Iggy? ¿Qué? ¡Exijo un cambio! —las medidas de Hungría eran raras.

—Irán en parejas, no "serán parejas" tarados.

Aclaraba la muchacha tanto a la parejas que eran Dinamarca y Suecia junto a la de Estados Unidos y Francia.

—¿En realidad tienes un contrato? —preguntaba curioso Estados Unidos sin hacer más preguntas. Al aclarar el tema de que no estaría condenado a pasar un tiempo como pareja de Francis todo su mundo volvió a ser esa fosforescente burbujita que era.

El francés revisó un poco su traje y saco un montón de papeles y los mostró.

—Míralos si deseas, él creía que podía engañarlo ¿Te imaginas? ¿Por qué pensó que podía engañarlo?

—¡Claro! ¿Qué clase de monstruo desconfiado es Canadá? ¿Quién en este mundo podría pensar que una **_monja _**comoFrancia puede ser infiel? ¡Él es un santo! —decía aparentando dejar al Francés como la pobre victima de forma irónica el prusiano, que nadie sabía ni cómo ni cuándo llego.

—Nadie en el mundo puede ser más casto y puro que tú…—esta vez era España. Animándose un poco.

—¿Me están molestando verdad? —decía con voz algo sería mientras sus dos supuesto amigos se mataban a carcajadas.

—¡Como crees Francia! ¿Acaso tú no te consideras fiel?— decía prepotente el prusiano.

El francés se estaba molestando un poco, un poco mucho. Es verdad, era PUTO, muy puto. Pero con Matt no…no podía serle infiel a aquella criatura, tuvo que hacerse de la idea de aquella gran misión apenas al darle el "sí", juro lealtad ante el altar. Se lo había prometido, y no importa que, él lo cumpliría.

Porque le amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, el apreciaba la belleza, la hermosura. Pero aquel chico se había robado su corazón y guardado con llave junto a él. Ya no podía amar a nadie como aquel canadiense. A nadie.

Estaba sumamente orgulloso de ser el esposo de Matt, era feliz con él a su lado y ni siquiera el par de idiotas que eran sus amigos podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Jamás lo harían. Porque Canadá era su único y eterno amor en aquellos momentos.

—¿Tú hablando de fidelidad mon amie Prusia? —Decía con gracia y con soberbia acercándose sensualmente—¿No recuerdas hace un par de noche? ¿No eras tú el que quería tener sexo conmigo?

—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? —gritó de forma que hasta su rostro se deformara el pobre prusiano.

Todos los países allí presente empezaron a escuchar con atención. Hasta Hungría… ¿acaso Prusia no le era fiel al señor Austria?

—Claro, hazte el tonto… has como si no lo recuerdas _Maria magdalena de las Mercedes…_

El prusiano en efecto, no recordaba ni una mierda, lo único que sabía es que no se llama Maria Magdalena. Y además tener sexo sin acordarse era normal, era su crisis ¿Pero cómo pudo querer tener sexo con Francia? ¡CON FRANCIA! ¡Eso era estar enfermo de la cabeza! Su maldita crisis…¡su maldita crisis era diabólica!

—Dime que estás bromeando Francia…—decía temblando levemente, ya sentía la hoja de una hacha en sus genitales siendo cortados por un austriaco que poseía una sicópata sonrisa.

—Por desgracia no mon amour… prepárate para quedar impotente sexualmente, Austria te matara…

—¡Lo sé! —decía agarrándose sus partes nobles con las manos imaginándose el dolor. La mutilación de su miembro.

Allí callendo su varonil y majestuosa virilidad al piso lleno de sangre. Ante sus ojos.

La húngara esperó pacientemente mientras millones de tic se le formaban en la cabeza. Pero todos seguían discutiendo, algunos de cómo sería vivir sin ese aparatito entre ambas piernas y otros burlándose a carcajadas del pobre Prusia, auque claro, todos al imaginar la escena les vibraba el cuerpo en un pequeño escalofrío y sentían compasión de Gil.

Nadie de ellos al menos, sería muy feliz si lo castran.

—¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! — gritó la muchacha sin compasión pero no sentía que llevara las riendas con esos muchachos. —¿Quieren que les meta un palo caliente por el culo a cada uno? —pregunto con una mirada seria, casi dispuesta a hacerlo.

Las naciones retrocedieron un paso mientras tragaban fuerte, con algo de miedo. Todos habían guardado silencio.

—Esto es lo que harán. —suspiró cuando sintió que al fin todos se callaban. —Primero tenemos que encontrar los motivos que tienen los del otro grupo ¿por qué están haciendo esto?, yo tengo un par de ideas pero nada completo. Esto será trabajo de…

Miró de reojo buscando al menos capacitado de todos y a la vez el más capacitado.

—Estados Unidos y Francia, ustedes van para Inglaterra. Los demás, realizaran otro trabajo. Suecia, Dinamarca… ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? También les necesito.

Alfred pestañeó reiteradamente para luego abrir los ojos procesando la información ¿Él camino a Inglaterra? ¿Acaso eso era un sueño? ¿Un sueño bien gay lleno de sexy's británicos? ¿O qué? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Lo vería de nuevo!, había pasado…tanto…tanto tiempo desde que no lo veía. No quería ni iba a ser un "arrastrado" con Uk, no le rogaría que volviera con él y tuvieran algo de nuevo. Por eso estaba con esa crisis, ya había hecho lo que se le había ocurrido a su no muy grande cabeza para volver a reunirse con su amante. Y había fallado. Le había propuesto muchas cosas a su amante pero éste simplemente no las acepto.

Entonces volver a ver…sólo volverle a ver… sería un verdadero sueño. Iría a Inglaterra, e iría con una sonrisa en la cara, y ni siquiera Francis se la podría quitar, o al menos eso suponía.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Todo según el plan, según el plan…según el lindo y amado plan. Alfred estaba que se daba nuevamente contra cualquier cosa de por allí cerca. No soportaba la tensión. Estaba atravesando lo que lo separaba de Reino Unido, sintiendo su territorio, unos cuantos pasos más y estaría en tierra inglesa. Le parecían años los que no entraba a aquel lugar, sentir aquella fragancia, todo era aquel dulce olor de Arthur.

Francia parecía estar coqueteándole al guardia de seguridad. Sólo parecía…en realidad estaba haciendo otra cosa pero el americano no se molesto en averiguar que era esa otra cosa.

—Mira cuanto Inglaterra se siente en este lugar Alfred, ¿debe ser el cielo, no?

Alfred en efecto, se sentía en el cielo que ni siquiera escuchaba a su compañero. Francis lo notó, se sintió sumamente ignorado y nadie ignoraba a una persona tan sexy como él. Ya vería.

—Ya… ya…—se acercó al estadounidense —Mon amie, por favor…estamos en un aeropuerto. —alzó la voz fuerte para que todos pudieran escuchar.

—¿He? —había tomado la atención del menor, pero por unos pequeños segundos. El francés prosiguió.

—Sé que le amas, pero no hagas nada pervertido aquí… no te toques mi vida.

—¿Heee? ¿De qué demonios hablas Francis? —la cara de alteración se podía leer en el rostro de USA.

—De que pares de masturbarte. —lo dijo usando inglés. Para que todo el mundo allí entendiera.

—¡Y-Yo! ¡Yo no me estoy masturbando!

—La negación es el primer paso…

—¡Qué negación y que mierda! ¡No me niego! ¿Por qué me estaría masturbando aquí? —gritó desesperado sin notar que llamaba más la atención así.

—O sea aceptas que lo haces…—sonrió perverso. Francis hoy estaba más malvado en ese tema que lo normal. Y todo porque a él lo habían molestado y tratado cruelmente de "infiel"

—¡Que NO! —gritó alterado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Pero te gustaría~ ¡Oh, si Arthur se enterara!

Aquella discusión continuó hasta que los llamaran a pasar adelante, Estados Unidos sentía que había hecho el ridículo de su vida…y lo peor de todo era que fue en Inglaterra. Se sentía un asco. Maldito y afeminado Francia. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle con él?

Estaban en tierras inglesas. Alfred respiró nuevamente fuerte. No es como si fuera un aire tan limpio y sin ninguna contaminación. Pero cada fibra de su ser se sentía rejuvenecida al estar en aquel lugar.

—La casa de por allá…—menciono una blanca de un gran jardín. —Es excelente para el sexo…

Alfred lo miró con una cara entre traumada y fastidiada.

—En esa casa pasa de todo, sabes que una vez hice el amour con Canadá allí, en aquel patio—sonrió suavemente atesorando la imagen.

El americano le miró aún más traumado. ¿Acaso Francia no tenía otro tema de conversación o sólo lo hacía para fastidiarlo?

—¿Quieres saber cómo fue?

—No thanks. —respondió casi enseguida. No quería escuchar algo como eso. Y menos de su hermano.

—Ya que insistes te cuento… estábamos paseando por -…

—¡Que no quiero saber!

—Mira, llegamos…

Se detuvieron. Era un edificio enorme definitivamente. Esa era la dirección. Era el lugar donde residía Inglaterra durante ese tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron viéndolo, tenía un balcón ¿Sería bueno gritarle? ¿Qué podría hacer para capturar su atención? Decía algo nervioso el estadounidense en su mente, si tuviera el tic de morderse las uñas cuando estaba nervioso, lo haría.

—¡ALFRED! —gritó fuerte. Con falsa pasión el francés. —Sé que tu me amas… pero lo nuestro…

—Francia… hoy día te pasa algo malo…¿qué te tomaste? —decía retrocediendo un poco dudando del estado mental de su compañero.

—No lo niegues terroncito…

¿Terroncito? Se repitió con miedo. A Alfred un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda

—NO sigas negando lo nuestro, Estados Unidos…—le dijo dramáticamente mientras unas muchachas de bonita figura vestidas de porristas colegialas salían de detrás de los edificios.

Alfred miró horrorizado la escena ¿De dónde se las había traído?, eran todas francesas, eso no cabía la menor duda. Pero ¿dónde viajaron? ¿En el cuarto de equipaje? ¿Dónde dios mío?

Francis de un momento a otro tenía una minifalda y un equipo completo de música manejado por una de las chicas. Se puso en posición delantera acomodándose la falda mientras en su pelo había una cintita rosada que se tiró un poco más para atrás. Era una escena peor que terrorífica, Alfred nunca pensó ni quería imaginarse que una escena tan extraña podía aparecer ante sus ojos.

—¿Están listas, chicas? —dijo con entusiasmo el francés.

El americano no sabía para donde mirar, las muchachas traían de muñequera una bandera de su país… lindo detalle, debía aceptarlo pero eso significaba que… ¡Esa malvada canción era para él!

Y allí por fin salio Inglaterra hasta el balcón mirando algo desencajado para abajo. Estados Unidos apenas lo vio saliendo sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Como el amor que tenía en el pecho por aquel muchacho comenzaba a envolverlo de manera incluso mágica.

Francia sonrió al ver salir al británico, la música comenzó a sonar y el baile más raro y travestí que pudieran imaginarse aquellos dos hablantes de inglés empezaba.

La canción en si era animada y con un ritmo pegajoso pero sólo ver a Francia moviendo las caderas con ese ajustado traje hacia que alguien perdiera la vista, y no por la belleza del chico, es verdad, era guapo, pero simplemente te dejaba ciego su "Hermosura".

La letra era extraña, iba de cierta manera en que a las francesas solían gustarle los estadounidenses.

_US boys sont le rêve des French girls/Chicos de USA son el sueño de las chicas francesas_  
_On veut un American boyfriend forever/Queremos un novio americano para siempre._  
_US boy, U-US boy, US love, U-US love/ Chico de USA, chico de USA, amor estadounidense, amor estadounidense_  
_Un seul "baby" et je touche le bonheur/ Un sólo "baby" y toco la felicidad_  
_Je veux mon American boyfriend forever/Quiero mi novio americano para siempre_  
_US boy, U-US boy, US love, U-US love/ Chico de USA, chico de USA, amor estadounidense, amor estadounidense_

Alfred lo miró, e Inglaterra miró el baile del francés con sus muchachas de lejos, no se lo podía creer. El pobre americano le dio un tic nervioso y llamó rápidamente por teléfono.

—¿Seguridad?... sí, soy yo…Alfred F. Jones. Un sujeto desconocido está bailando con una minifalda al lado mío y me está asustando. Repito, sujeto NO depilado bailando con minifalda.

Y cortó para volver a ver con la cara más horrorizada que pudiera el baile del mayor.

En ese momento mientras Uk había bajado para darle una linda y hermosa palizota a Francia que seguramente no olvidaría en toda su vida, estaba alterando su hermoso y maravilloso "orden publico". Estados Unidos tenía que ir por la información a la oficina inglesa mientras Francis travestido y sus hermosas y glamorosas bailarinas distraían al inglés pero fue simplemente inútil.

América se había quedado inmovilizado al verlo, al ver aquel rostro. Un suspiro salio de su pecho. Esa necesidad de abrazarlo, de decirle cuanto lo aman le inundaba cada entraña haciéndolo temblar casi con frenesí.

—Arréstenlos…—dijo dando una orden serio con una de sus manos.

Los guardias de aquel lugar llegaron rodeándolos, tanto a USA como al francés y sus bailarinas. Cuando el americano sintió sólo las amarras en sus brazos fue cuando volvió a la realidad. Se había quedado embobado viendo a Inglaterra. Trato de librarse, tenía fuerza, era verdad… pero no podía con tantos guardias a la vez.

Arthur miró como ataban de las manos a su amante. Ambos se miraron con intensidad. Se deseaban, incluso Inglaterra deseaba volver a besar aquellos labios. A volver a aquellos brazos y compartir discusiones. Pero él era el líder, debía mantenerse firme, su amor, su deseo sexual tenía que desaparecer. O al menos, mantenerse oculto.

—Sáquenlo… de este país…—ordeno fríamente. —Y al franchute también…

—¡Me llamo Francia **_anglocejón _**de mierda! —eso si que era demostrar afecto al más puro estilo francés.

—Y yo me llamo Inglaterra maldito bastardo…—decía de forma ruda fijándose esta vez en Francia.

Y a ambos se lo llevaron.

Arthur vio como estos se marchaban. Cuando a lo lejos. Muy lejos sintió una voz, era mucha la distancia pero pudo escucharlo.

—"I love you" "Don't forget" —repitió lo que escucho mientras se entrecerraban un poco sus ojos. Maldito y cursi estadounidense, las palabras le retumbaron en la mente como un fuerte eco interminable.

No, jamás podría olvidar a ese muchacho. Lo amaba demasiado. Pronto estarían dispuestos a perdonarlos, sólo un poco más de sufrimiento y bastaría. Ya no soportaba no estar enredado en una cama con aquel americano, apasionadamente, con cariño…con afecto, con ternura. O siquiera salir con él, a dar un paseo, incluso una hamburguesa en esos momentos estaría bien. Cerró los ojos fuertemente dando una vuelta. No quería pensar mucho más.

Luego, enseguida de eso llamo a uno de sus contactos. Tal parecía que por fin se estaban moviendo.

Mientras tanto…Alfred y Francis…

Los habían sacado a patadas en el trasero de aquel país. Alfred dio un respingo, nunca Arthur había puesto el pie en su trasero de aquella forma, o más fácil de entender NUNCA lo había echado como basura fuera de su país, como si ellos no fueran…nada, sólo **Alfred y Arthur**, unos nombres juntos que podían sonar lindos.

—Nooo~—salía quejidos nada masculinos de la boca francesa. De una manera extraña y casi perturbadora ya no tenía puesta la ropa de porrista, sino una normal y elegante.

Francis, que estaba a su lado un tanto amarrado se quejaba de su uña rota, su preciada y hermosa uña rota. Por unos cuantos segundos se acordó del ahora un tanto afeminado Alemania. ¿Habría salido todo de acuerdo al plan?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**_En el mismo momento del baile francés, en otro lugar…_**

Allí estaban, a unos cuantos edificios en el cual residía durante un tiempo aquel muchacho de nombre Arthur Kirkland. Era Alemania y Rusia, a ellos dos se les había encargado llevar acabo la otra parte del plan.

—¿Italia dices? —conversaban con naturalidad esperando la señal. —Es el mejor amante que he podido tener en mi vida. Y no, no me molesta que pueda ser molesto o todo lo que mis superiores puedan decirme sobre él. Amo su sonrisa, la manera en que a pesar de la adversidad puede llegar a ser feliz, a amar con tal intensidad… ¿lo entiendes?

—Mmmmm…en realidad no lo sé, a mí también me encantaba la sonrisa de Yao sin embargo… él aún dice que le asusta la mía.

Alemania le pidió una sonrisa a Rusia, éste acepto y lo hizo. Alemania le dio un leve escalofrío. Sí, asustaba un poquito.

—No sé si esta ropa me quede bien…, ya sabes, es más ancha por…

—¿Por el bebé, verdad? —Alemania por una razón rara y extraña razón, le creía al ruso su embarazo psicológico, o al menos aparentaba muy bien creérselo.

—Sí…quizá luzco horrible…da…—decía agachando la cabeza algo triste.

—Hay que dices… te queda _divino_—sonrió Alemania, no de forma tan femenina por su recuperación. Pero aún se notaba femineidad en él. En su forma de caminar, de mirar, de opinar. ¿Qué tipo de hombre más o menos macho usa la palabra "divino", y más con ese tono…?

—¿No me hace lucir gordo? ¿Y si todos me odian porque voy a estar gordo?

—Claro que no cariñ… digo…—tosió avergonzado aclarándose la garganta. —Claro que no Rusia…, todos estarán muy felices de que nazca ¿cómo piensas ponerle?

—Rusia 2.0

—Mmm—el gesto de Alemania se torció un poco dando a entender que el nombre no lo convencía. —¿Es de China?

—¿De quien más podría ser? da~ —dijo con algo de tristeza pero sin abandonar aquella extraña actitud tenebrosa que tenía.

El silencio se formó entre ambos hasta que recibieron una llamada. Estaban detrás de unos edificios aún. Francis ya había empezado a hacer el ridículo de su vida. Tendrían que ir por el documento.

—¿Amas a China verdad? —decía mientras caminaban rápidamente por las calles de Londres.

El ruso no contesto. Sólo siguió avanzando.

—Es un "sí"… —sonrió comprensivo. De manera que daba seguridad, casi podía sentirse aquel antiguo Alemania en su ser. —Sino… simplemente no harías nada para solucionar esta crisis.

El ruso sonrió casi forzadamente. Es verdad. Amaba a Yao, de manera enfermiza, de manera normal, nadie podía saberlo y formarlo en palabras, pero sí, sentía algo muy fuerte hacia China, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Él…era feliz, casi como si ningún otro país más le faltara para sentirse completo que no fuera su amado esposo. Y ahora, iban por aquella información.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El americano se removió un poco pensativo. Ver a Arthur de nuevo había activado aquella extraña angustia nuevamente en él, pero ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a terminar con todo aquello, además…si todo salía bien por fin sabrían que fue exactamente lo que hicieron mal. ¿Cómo les fallaron a sus amantes?

—Creo que tenía razón—susurró despacio Estados Unidos.

El francés volteó hasta este y le sonrió levemente recordando.

**Flash Back. **

_—Esto harán… Inglaterra estará muy ocupado tratando de calmarlo a ustedes dos, el plan será que él y todos piensen que sólo Francia es el señuelo y TÚ Alfred serás el que supuestamente debe sacar la información… pero se equivocaran, ambos son señuelos._

_—¿Ambos? —dijo estados Estados Unidos alistándose un trajecito negro a lo FBI, él podía conseguir la información ¿por qué tenías que ser señuelo?_

_La muchacha miró al estadounidense suavemente y le sonrió, una sonrisa tierna y hasta compasiva—Si quieres puedes intentar tomar el documento, pero creo que no podrás…_

_—¿Por qué no? —decía sin entender USA. Acaso… ¿él no era apto? _

_—Sólo lo sé…, por alguna razón, por una sensación en el pecho que pronto experimentaras…no podrás llevar acabo tu misión. Fallaras…_

_Explicó la muchacha. Alfred no comprendía bien aún pero si es que él llegaba a fallar… otra persona tomaría su lugar, otro grupo. Todo estaba meticulosamente planeado. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Alfred al liberarse de las amarras sacudió un poco su ropa y rió ligeramente. Con comprensión. —Ahora entiendo porque Hungría dijo que no podría… Arthur…, al igual que yo y tú para él…era mi distracción. Mientras él estuviera allí no podría concéntrame…apenas podía moverme. Menos iba a poder quitarle la información. Hungría es lista…

—Sí, es una chica lista…—rió sutilmente el francés.

Éste también sabía en el fondo que Estados Unidos no podría hacer mucho contra Inglaterra. Y menos estando tan enamorado como estaba, nadie podría estar en contra de su amada pareja sin rompérsele en mil pedazos el corazón, nadie.

Los sonidos de unos pasos interrumpieron el calido silencio que se había formado en aquel lugar. Eran Alemania y Rusia. Venían corriendo agitados. Su cara era extraña, desconcertada ¿no había podido toma el documento?

Se pararon al lado del americano y del francés descansando un poco el cuerpo para mirar luego a las demás naciones. —Aquí…aquí está…

El americano sonrió con alegría ¡al fin podrían remendar su error! —¿Ya lo leyeron? —decía entusiasmado.

—Sí, cuéntenos que decía…—decía también deseando saber su contenido Francia.

—Que somos unos monstruos sexuales…que no pensamos en nada más que en sexo…—decía Lud con cierta incertidumbre en sus palabras.

Se comenzó a mover con el papel en mano y luego se tiro el pelo hacía atrás, nervioso. Sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que había leído. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y miró a las naciones que no entendía ni una de sus palabras.

—Hace un tiempo atrás… antes de la crisis según estos documentos….nosotros tuvimos reiteradas relaciones con nuestras parejas. —comenzaba a decir de forma algo seria Rusia.

—What? — decía sorprendido el americano, la confusión se podía casi palpar en sus ojos.

—Eso dice…

—¿Cómo es posi-

—Aquí dice…—prosiguió Alemania. —Que tú y Arthur mantuvieron relaciones 14 veces la misma noche…día viernes…hace 7 meses atrás aproximadamente. Tú Francia…—dijo mirando esta vez al francés—11 veces con Canadá.

Alfred quedo catatónico mientras se echaba para atrás. —Eso…eso no es…

—Por esa razón es la crisis…—finalizó Ludwing.

—Pero…nunca hice algo como tal con Inglaterra…

—Ellos dicen…—insistió el alemán. Él también había caído en lo mismo al leer, nunca hizo algo como tal.

—No es cierto, ese día jamás existió—abría los ojos sorprendido. —Aquel día salimos hasta tarde...y luego llegamos a comer a casa…, estábamos muy cansados ambos…no hicimos nada—dijo haciendo un silencio incluso más confundido el norteamericano. —Lo recuerdo **perfectamente**…

Francia estaba allí pasmado igual que el americano. —Es cierto, nunca lo he podido hacer tantas veces con Canadá, tal día no existe. Nunca hice eso….recuerdo todas las veces en que he hecho el amor con él, recordaría si un día lo hubiéramos hecho más de 3 veces… ese es nuestro limite.

Alemania y Rusia estaban igual de confundidos que Alfred y Francis.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir un llamado. Era el teléfono de Alfred. Éste miró el número algo desconcertado por lo que se había enterado. Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro…, no era Hungría quien llamaba y tampoco ninguno de los de _su_junta.

* * *

Proximo capitulo: Una mentira.

* * *

La canción que baila y canta Francia es **"US boy" **de **"Jena Lee",** una cantante francesa. No podía venirle más la canción, aunque la letra es rara.

Muajajajaja (?)…aquí acaba este capitulo, espero que les gustara.

Hagag, quiero escribir como las parejas se casan, en realidad me dio esa manía y no sé cual sea la razón. También se vera un asunto importante ¿Quién está mal? La junta de Inglaterra o la de Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué los en contra de la crisis dicen que tal día no existió?

**ENCUESTA (si quieren responder solamente)**

1-¿Qué pareja debería salir más aparte de Su/Fin y Den/Nor que pronto pondré?  
2-¿Les gustaría ver las bodas de estas lindas naciones?  
3-Si la pregunta numero tres es afirmativa, ¿Qué pareja te gustaría ver primero?  
4-¿A quién le crees, a los activos o a los pasivos?ç  
5-¿Hay algún aporte, alguna "cosa" que te gustaría ver en este fic? Si es así… ¿Cuál?  
6-¿Cuánto les gustaría _idealmente_ que me tardara en actualizar este fic? ¿Cada cuanto tiempo?  
7- ¿Por qué mier** Inglaterra es tan sexy?

Los/as que leen "_Escribiendo un fanfic_" lo tengo listo, sólo tengo un gran problema con el…espero solucionarlo pronto y ponerlo dentro de la próxima semana ¿bien?

Y eso, adiós y se cuidan. Espero actualizar este fic… pronto, no sé porque pero me gusta este fic, me gusta escribirlo para ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios son importantes para mí. Me ayudan a progresar como escritora.


	7. Una mentira

Bla bla bla blá y con amor. Veamos, me estoy poniendo las pilas con los fic que tengo que actualizar y este no es la excepción, no me volveré a atrasar tanto o al menos eso espero.

**Declaro:** No es mi intención insultar de ninguna manera a los personajes aquí vistos, si actúan raro es _debido a su crisis_. Gracias por entender de antemano.

**Advertencia:** Confusión y el complejo del caño, infinidades y traiciones. (?)

**Parejas en este capitulo: **USA/UK, Alemania/Italia, Dinamarca/Noruega, Suecia/Finlandia, Grecia/Japón, España/Romano, ** ºº**_Inglaterra+Japón, USA+Francia, Suecia+Caño, Grecia+Tomates+España_**ºº**.

* * *

El americano aún estaba sorprendido, por eso le costó contestar el teléfono, pero terminó haciéndolo respirando con fuerza apretando su súper iPhone en su puño.

—Hello Alfred F. Jones…  
—¿Quién es? —decía confundido el americano al ver que conocía su nombre.  
—Soy un gran héroe, el héroe del mundo… tan bueno y perfecto yo.  
—¿Qué demonios?  
Alfred se alejó el teléfono con incertidumbre ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa?  
—Pero mi Inglaterra es un chico tan malo… debe doler~ vaya que debe doler~  
—¿Ar-Arthur? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¡Responde! —la voz del norteamericano se hizo desesperada y sólo recibió un suave "pronto lo sabrás" y la comunicación que mantenía con aquel sujeto se cortó.

El americano colgó mientras aún estaba sorprendido y todo el mundo lo miraba aún pensando que era realmente confuso lo que sucedía, muy, muy confuso. A los segundos después del extraño mensaje llegaron 4 correos al iPhone del americano con ciertas imágenes, Alfred no dudó en abrirlas, era de la misma persona que había llamado hace minutos atrás.

Y… y allí. En ese preciso momento algo pareció romper el pobre corazón de aquel norteamericano.

—No, no, no, no, no. Shit! NOOO! —el estadounidense se agarró con la mano libre la cabeza mientras una alteración extraña le recorría el cuerpo, no podía siquiera asimilar lo que sus grandes y vivos ojos azules veían.

En las imágenes salía claramente a su Inglaterra besándose… y tocándose incluso con Japón y con otra nación que el americano ya no aguantaba ver, ni siquiera quería saber quien era, cada vez que veía una imagen su corazón parecía romperse y sus ojos se cristalizaban, porque no quería que Iggy lo cambiara…no lo quería, había luchado demasiado para que ambos acabaran juntos para terminar otra vez así.

Todos los países estaban que se jalaban los cabellos uno por uno y luego ponerse gorro al ver la supuesta razón de la crisis, era **imposible**, o sea, bien…gustaban de hacer "cositas malas" con sus parejas como a cualquier persona y a sus respectivas parejas también le gustaba pero no eran unos enfermos y necesitados sicópatas sexuales, sabían cuando detenerse aparte de que estuvieran con afrodisíaco, viagra, y "red bull", todo junto, y por supuesto, drogados. Ellos no eran unos viles monstruos como sus parejas los veían ahora.

—¡Mi Iggy cree, mi Iggy cree…!—decía apunto de llorar el norteamericano por la frustración. —Y él ahora está… con…MIERDA ¡NO, NO, NO GOD! No me hagas esto Arthur… duele ¡Duele maldita sea!...

El americano tuvo que respirar profundo, luego apretar con fuerza los labios y los puños, bajar la mirada y luego contener la respiración para evitar llorar por aquel ser que era lo más importante en el mundo para él.

Y…de la forma más masculina posible Alemania se puso delante del estadounidense y le dio una fuerte "bofetada" Alfred abrió los ojos con impresión para luego mirar al alemán y sensibilizar su mirada como la de un pequeño niño al que le habían arrebatado su juguete y enseguida de eso….

—¿Qué te da el derecho a pegarme puto bastardo? —el americano se paró, enojado y molesto a encarar al alemán.

—¡Lo hago para que dejes de actuar como un niñito mimado! —se defendió Lud sin rastro de alteración ante el enfado de la potencia mundial.

—¡Amo a Inglaterrra maldición! ¿Sabes todo lo que luche para estar con él? ¡No, no lo sabes ya que lo tuyo con Italia fue tan fácil! —le gritó con ironía.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que fue mi relación con Italia! ¿Además que tan difícil es conquistar a un cejón sin gracia como Arthur?

—¡NO! Fuck you! ¡Que te viole Francia! ¡Ahora si que te mato, retira tu insulto a sus preciosísimas cejas!

El alemán volteó y dejó la discusión ignorando al iracundo americano pero éste claramente no iba a apartar la vista y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba dolido, destruido, nunca Arthur le había sido infiel, jamás… pero aún así no podía permitir que alguien más hablara mal de él, él era perfecto. Y si estaba con otro… es que quizá él no era suficiente para ese inglés.

Porque a Alfred ya no le quedaba nada si Arthur desaparecía de su vida, por que él era su todo.

—Sólo luchen malditos imbéciles…— era una voz femenina detrás de todos.

Las naciones voltearon al ver a la chica húngara venir hasta ellos con una expresión algo fría, como si hubiera descubierto algo que destruía parte de las esperanzas que tenían hasta ese momento.

—Realmente ahora podrían no sé… perder si no lo hacen —susurró Hungría apartando la vista.

—Pero mi Arthur…

—¿"Tu Arthur" he? —dijo la chica hasta con frialdad. —No lo veo muy "tuyo" en esas fotos…—resopló enfriando más su voz, al americano le dio un vuelco terrible aquellas palabras.

¿Qué tipa fría y sin sentimientos era esa? ¿No que los iba ayudar? ¡El Hero confió en ella! Y ahora lo destruía más de lo que estaba.

—Ve por Arthur… pronto. —no lo miró.

—¡Pero si acaban de echar a mi _amor estadounidense_ y a mí a pataditas! ¿Te muestro la marca de la bota de Inglaterra en mi trasero? ¡Aún se ve! —exhalaba el francés con rabia mordiendo un pañuelo, luego, miró hacia los lados, su crisis volvía aflorar, quería matarse, recordó todo lo malo, TODO.

Debía encontrar una soga lo antes posible, pero antes… antes volvería ver las imágenes de Matty desnudo, uno no podía morir bien sin antes ver fotos de Canadá desnudo, sí, así él podría irse de ese mundo cruel y despiadado con "elegancia" y perversión francesa por supuesto.

—Sólo vayan, ve por el Alfred F. Jones… es tu amor después de todo ¿verdad?, si te rindes todo se acaba. —rió la mujer.

El americano la miró mientras se mordía los labios, exacto ¡Exacto maldita sea! Él era un héroe, SU héroe, alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada y él se dejaba ganar, osaba atreverse a tirar a la basura todos aquellos años de esfuerzo y esos momentos felices que pasó y pasaría nuevamente con Arthur, su luna de miel, su sonrisa… su boda, sus noches, sus caricias, sus labios… "su presencia".

Alfred tomó la mano del francés (cosa que antes nunca haría por temor a que Francis mal pensara) y le asintió con la cabeza quitándole heroicamente la cuerda suicida de su cuello.

—¡Voy a ir por el único y más sexy inglés del mundo! ¡Voy por ti mi amado Arthur! —gritó para casi llevarse a lapa a un depresivo francés que había sacado píldoras de quien sabe donde.

Las demás naciones en tanto se quedaron discutiendo el problema, Hungría tenía algo importante que avisarles sobre una organización especial… una que sólo deseaba separar a aquellas naciones que deseaban o habían adquirido por poco tiempo el "Por siempre juntos". Y además, la comunicación con Lituania y Prusia había desaparecido, no habían tenido contacto con ellos. Prusia a la húngara no le importaba o aparentaba no hacerlo, pero el pobre Lituano…, todos esperaban que no le hubiera pasado nada, y Rusia tampoco le deseaba mal… ¡Él iba a ser el padre de su hijo!, supuestamente claro.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Mientras, a Dinamarca y a Suecia le encargaron dos cosas, primera… ir a buscar cosas cursis, temas… etc, para poder volver a "conquistar" a sus parejas, poesía y música… bailes sensuales, algo, serenatas, su misión era recolectar información también e ir donde un sujeto que les señaló Hungría y la segunda cosa y más importante, abstenerse de matarse mutuamente con Suecia, no es como si el danés empezara… era mayormente esa actitud tan rara y taciturna que tenía ese sueco que lo hacía ponerse digamos "algo molesto" y/o violento.

Porque él era un santo, una monja (Bien, monja no…ni que fuera virgen), un esponjoso y abrazable danés (pero no por eso violable), no era su culpa, era la del feo Berwald. Sí, feo y malo con sus cosas malas y feas, sí…eso.

Ni siquiera encontraba una escusa decente, se volteó a ver si aún estaba detrás de él cuando vio lo peor que podía ver.

Suecia… Suecia estaba en un poste, simulando estar en un caño, bailando sensualmente con esa siempre mirada matadora y sexy que tenía, todos los de la calle se les quedaban mirando. Porque sí, esa era la poco masculina pero sensual crisis del sueco, poste que veía o cualquier cosa con forma de caño le producía le necesidad de ir hasta allí y bailar ridículamente y/o hacer striper.

Al danés se le quemaban los ojos, literalmente sentía que comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de sangre. OH dios, Suecia se estaba sacando la camisa, ¡LA CAMISA! ¡Aaaah! ¡Mi estomago, mi estomago!, el danés sentía como retorcijones le destrozaban el estomago y un escalofrío toda la columna. Que quisiera vomitar era poco, para echarle más tierra al asunto todos lo miraban porque sabían que ÉL venía con ese sueco.

Y cuando se dio cuenta para conseguir detenerse el sueco lo único que hizo fue mirarlo arreglándose la ropa.

El danés no hacía más que mirar con ojitos entrecerrados y malvados al sueco mientras éste hacía exactamente lo mismo, se odiaban, o al menos no se caían bien, no era como si en algún momento cuando nadie los estaba mirando ellos se tiraban el uno con el otro y se pedían perdón y eran los mejores "amiguis" del mundo. No, claro que no, ellos simplemente no se entendían del todo pero su relación era mejor que la de antes.

—¿P-Pero qué tipo de feti-che tan raro es ese Suecia? ¿Ahora me vas a venir que debajo de todo tienes ropa de color rosa? —Dinamarca más que exaltado o impresionado estaba asustado, realmente estaba que se hacía "pipi" del miedo, la imagen más perturbadora antes vista en su vida era definitivamente a un sueco bailando en el caño.

O sea, Suecia en el caño ¿Qué era eso? ¡Y estaban en plena vía publica" más de un niño, anciana y unas cuantas mujeres y/o pervertidos se le quedaron mirando.

El sueco lo miró serió pero aún avergonzado mientras se estiraba un poco los pantalones y comprobar de que color eran sus calzoncillos —No son rosa´os, son lilas…

—¡Lo mismo! ¡Eres raro! Oh dios, cuando Tino se entere…

—No se ente´ara

—¡Camina muy delante de mí! ¡No quiero que me vean contigo! ¡Hafff, me das vergüenza! —si eso pasaba la "súper" reputación del danés se iría al inodoro.

—La tuya es peor…

El danés frunció el seño, en eso tenía razón. Lo único que le hacía conservar su esperanza era ver a su amado noruego, sólo verlo, y molestarlo un poco también.

En cualquier cosa que diera señales de vida de aquel chico al que amaba más que a nada. Era un rey entre reyes, él podría, no se rendiría a pesar de su ridícula crisis o ante la del sueco, que aunque no lo decía estaba muy avergonzado de lo que había hecho, y más que el danés lo mirara para quizá burlarse de por vida de él, si sólo estuviera Tino… él quizá no se hubiera burlado, él quizá sonreiría con esa dulzura suya mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos. Amaba demasiado a su "esposa".

"Si Tino estuviera aquí", pensaba el sueco.

"Si Noru estuviera aquí", ahora el danés.

_Si estuviera aquí… a pesar de todo y con este idiota, el momento sería perfecto._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En tanto a España y a Grecia se les había asignado una misión diferente al otro grupo, era claro que en Europa pero había una discusión un tanto breve sobre si iban primero a Italia (para que Antonio desesperado se tirara literalmente al italiano y le exigiera un "Porque") o para que Grecia fuera a Japón y después de decirle unas comprometedoras palabritas llevarlo al rincón más cercano y oscuro y hacer mucho Ñaca Ñaca con él, pero claro… con amor.

Pero algo, algo pasó en sus planes y por eso estaban allí en el momento más incomodo de sus vidas junto a un italiano que el español conocía ** enterito **mirándolo horrorizado, impactado, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, o sea, muchas veces había insultado a Antonio pero esa vez… dios, que no le dijo, se le fue el alma a insultos.

—¡Puto caliente de mierda! ¡Vamos revuélcate con… con este! ¡No me importa! ¡Pensar que pensé en irte a ver!

—Grecia…—se explicó Heracles mirando al pobre e inocente español tratando de que su ex-pareja no se lo comiera vivo, y no de manera linda claro.

Y es que…la situación era rara, no se podía decir nada que lo cambiara, por más que tratara de explicarse seguía siendo rara. Allí estaba desnudo Grecia arriba de un Español también desnudo y ambos cubiertos de lo que era una masacre de tomates.

—¡Pero Romano y-o….yo te ¡Yo te amo! ¡Lo sabes, más que a nada, eres mi pasión...! simplemente eres… lo que sigue haciendo que mi cuerpo se mueva para vivir cada día…

—¿En-Entonces qué haces con él maldición? —gritó el Italiano molesto, apunto del colapso.

—Puedo explicarlo…—suplicó.

Pero el chico no lo tomó en cuenta, frunció sus cejas apunto de dejar caer una traviesa y dolorosa lagrima por su mejilla, pero la contuvo, no lloraría por alguien como él aunque muy en el fondo siguiera amándolo.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo…—dijo apenas, pero el italiano ya se había marchado furioso descargando su odio en los tomates.

Quizá Antonio les tenía fobia, pero ahora Lovino simplemente los detestaba, todo lo que tuviera que ver desde ese momento con el estúpido España…todo, TODO lo odiaba. Porque muy en el fondo podía botar cualquier frase ofensiva de su boca pero que el español le haya sido infiel…eso y nada más que eso le había dolido más que nada en su vida, incluso más que cuando se sentía poco importante al lado de Feliciano.

—En realidad no, no puedes explicarlo, ni yo sé como hacer sonar esto lógico…—decía el griego levantando su cuerpo desnudo lleno de pequeñas manchas de tomates. —Este es el trío más extraño que he tenido hasta ahora…—dijo como si nada Grecia, hasta somnoliento.

—¡No fue un trío por amor a dios! —se defendía el español, era claro que eso NO había pasado, pero era más raro explicar lo que realmente paso. ¿Y a que se refería con "un trío"? ¿Los tomates contaban para el griego?

—Bueno, bueno…—bostezó Grecia mientras se destapaba un poco los oídos por el grito que había pegado el español —Fue el **No** trío aparentemente más extraño que he tenido… ¿feliz?... Vistámonos luego, no quiero tener que explicarle esto a Geraldina…

—¿Quién es Geraldina? —preguntó confuso el español pensando en que Grecia había traicionado en una infidelidad malvada al pobre y tierno Kiku lleno de puros e inocentes pensamientos yaoisticos.

—¿Geraldina? Ella es mi perra…—soltó sin ninguna expresión.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres? —se levantó el español, no podía creer que el griego tratara de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada a una mujer, llamándola "perra"—Pensé que eras diferente Heracles pero nadie te importa, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle perra?

—¿Cómo quieres que le llame? —preguntó confuso en un susurro el griego. —¿Mono, pelicano, lagarto quizá?, es una perra… no puedo llamarle "gato"…

—¿Estabas hablando de un animal?

—¿De qué más…?

Y el silencio se formó, España no hizo más que estamparse la cara, luego, aterrorizado, entró en shock al ver de nuevo donde estaba, su cuerpo… esa fruta malvada rota y desquebrajada asquerosamente en su cuerpo… , los tomates malvados ¡Antonio lo sabía, era su venganza!

¡Todo era culpa de esos putos tomates! ¡Era su venganza, ya que les podía quitar a SU Lovi! ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? El verdadero enemigo de todos eran los to-ma…tes… tenía que decírselo a los otros.

—Tom-ates…ah, los toma-tes Grecia—cayó dramáticamente al suelo.

El griego se acercó sin mucho interés a picarlo con un palito, luego le pateó suavemente con el pie en el estomago recibiendo una suave queja del español. Sí, estaba vivo, maestra y brillante la conclusión de Heracles.

—Miles de tomates… o dios… Gr-Grecia… estoy viendo la luz…—decía en los brazos del griego simulando una muerte.

—Eres conciente de que no te vas a morir ¿Verdad?

—Dile a Romano que lo amo…—jadeó telenovelicamente e incluso tosió rojo (había tragado un tomate).

—Creo que no le diré…, dios, dejemos tus cursilerías para otra ocasión, aquí no lo encontramos, seguro está en Japón.

El griego suspiró, esto llevaría su tiempo, pero no podían fallarle a Hungría, por algo les había encargado eso a ellos dos, porque confiaban en que lo lograrían y el desanimado griego no permitiría que todo se fuera al drenaje por el melodramático de Antonio, además (y casi la razón más relevante) quería ver a Kiku para mimarlo (y hacerle otras cosas de paso).

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Londres, Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto, cierto inglés estaba tomándose su décima quinta taza de té, estaba que se estampaba al igual que su EX pareja en algún objeto por lo aburrido que estaba, enserio, estaba MUY muuy aburrido, sentía un estremecimiento en su piel al recordar los ojos con los que Estados Unidos siempre lo miraba, de deseo, de pasión pero más que nada: **Cariño**.

Pronto acabaría todo, volvería con él, se dejaría cautivar nuevamente por su aroma y mandaría a la mierda a cualquier persona que se interpusiera entre él y Alfred, a cualquiera, celos y posesión definitivamente al británico no le hacían falta. La desesperación lo consumía, quien lo iba a pensar, el gran Arthur desesperado al igual que los que estaban a favor, es que…vamos, fueron años esperando y un largo camino para poder estar con USA, no fue el simple "Oye me gustas" "¿Enserio?" "Sí…y mucho" "Oh… ¿Y esta es la parte en que nos tiramos el uno arriba del otro a tener sexo?" "Sí, vamos por la primera cama que encontremos". NO, claro que no fue esa mierda, ese era el peor ejemplo para describir su relación.

El inglés se removió un poco. Una llamada vibro en su pecho sacándoselo del bolsillo de su camisa, suspiró para soltar —Malditos números desconocidos…

Pero terminó por contestar.

—Hola Iggy.  
—¿Alfred? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?  
—De por allí. —susurró en un tono particularmente extraño. Como si no fuera él. —Quiero reunirme contigo Iggy…  
—Alfred, hemos tenido estas conversación un millón de…  
—Me temo que tengo que insistir…Arthur.

Arthur suspiró y accedió, después de todo quería verlo, pero lo que el inglés no sabía es que aquella persona que lo llamaba no era Alfred ya que él, aún se estaba lamentando por la infidelidad que Arthur le había hecho en esos meses de aquella terrible y demoníaca abstinencia sexual. Pero, entre sus lamentos venía nuevamente hacía él pero quizá ya sería un tanto "tarde" cuando llegara.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Porque mientras Alfred y su grupo pensaban que el mundo se les venía abajo junto a sus parejas había otros que no podrían estar rebozando más de la situación. Eran… eran…

**LOS SOLTEROS ANÓNIMOS. **

Oh yeah, los solteros anónimos, y uno que otro ser malvado. Ellos no habían hecho mucho, era claro. Era otro ser el que estaba detrás de todo aquello pero al menos ese conjunto de personas estaba feliz, vigorosa y hasta riéndose de su "inminente" renuncia, incluso habían escuchado de algunas fuentes confiables que Lovino ese mismo día iba a iniciar los planes para el divorcio, junto a China… además de que se enteraron que Arthur…

Oh, pobre Arthur, debió ser un golpe duro. También para Estados Unidos, pero él sólo estaba siendo engañado.

Un personaje agitado, quizá corriendo se dejo caer en ese agradable sofá para contestar por fin su teléfono.

—Hola, ya está lo que me pediste.  
—¿Enserio? —peguntó una voz modificada así bien a lo "película" de misterio o simplemente a Death Note, un famoso anime y manga.  
—Sí.  
—Gracias Ricardo.  
—Es Guillermo…  
—Como sea, tus esfuerzos no serán en vano Joaquín.  
—¡Que me llamo…! Ya, olvídalo, lo bueno es que todo sale de acuerdo al plan…  
—Sí, todo de acuerdo al plan…

La conversación se cortó y el personaje misterioso rió con superioridad con los pies sobre el escritorio mientras arriba de éste estaban todas las fotos que habían llegado al celular de Estados Unidos, también estaban cada una de las fotos de las respectivas naciones en crisis ordenadas por parejas. El sujeto en cuestión volvió a reír, realmente era divertido eso de acabar con el "verdadero amor".

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Legalmente separados.

* * *

¿Quiénes conforman los solteros anónimos? ¡Averígüenlo! Siento si este fic se pone cada vez más extraño, así es la vida…

Ya, oh vamos, ¿les/as confundí? Espero que no, desde aquí se pone raro y sí, Guillermo está del lado malvado, ya sabrán porque (aunque el trauma con las naciones en su terapia quizá es suficiente motivo) ¿Se acuerdan de Sergio verdad? el terapeuta, sí… pobre Ricardo. Veamos si todo lo que pasa por esta crisis es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el gran amor que sienten las naciones por sus respectivas parejas.

Eso, y la crisis de Suecia es rara ¿verdad?, la de Dinamarca es incluso peor xDDD, pero aún no le ha llegado el momento. Adiós y se cuidan y hasta el próximo capitulo (que trataré de subir luego…trataré, de tratar, de quizá sí o quizá no, depende de mi animo también).

**El/la que más o menos se de una idea de lo que pasa que hable ahora o calle para siempre, la/el que gane o responda correctamente se ganara un premio de mi parte ;D, comentarios y/o criticas constructivas son bien recibidas también. **


End file.
